Lone Survivor
by dbz-videl
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if more than the 4 original saiyans survived? What would happen if 1 day, an E.T contacted Gohan & Bulma claiming to be a Saiyan? How will everyone respond...especially when the E.T finally does turn up, & all hell breaks l
1. The Arrival

Lone Survivor:  
  
AN: What if more than 4 Saiyans survived? Question answered here..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z. I am merely using the characters and the concept to write fanfictions. So please don't sue me!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Chapter 1: The arrival  
  
The raven haired Saiyan sighed as she once again slammed her communicator down. "Nothing," she exclaimed. "Not a single reply in over 4 years." Videl relaxed, letting her back mould against the cushioned seat. She glanced at the communicator, feeling a sudden urge to try again. There was no way she was going back to planet Lochloan again, there was no future for her there. Gingerly, she picked up the communicator. "Hello? Is there anyone there? I repeat.."  
  
Gohan was helping Bulma Briefs clear out all the junk in her garage. He'd never seen so many discarded devices and old magazines before in his life. "Phew," he sighed as he threw the last device from Radditz' Saiyan space pod, which landed over 14years ago on Earth, into the cardboard box labelled: 'Trash.' Just touching the devices Bulma had saved made Gohan cringe as memories of that day came to his head. Having to witness his father's death at the age of 4 and a ½ wasn't something that he wanted to recall.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone there?"  
  
Gohan's ears pricked at the sound of the muffled voice, and he looked over at Bulma who was dusting the shelves.  
  
"I repeat.."  
  
'There it was again!' Gohan thought, and traced the sound to the trash box.  
  
Videl sighed at the sound of the familiar silence and quiet muffled sound from the communicator. "This is hopeless," she said out loud, and frowned.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to ask again! Please! Is there anyone out there?"  
  
Gohan looked into the contents of the box and saw a red light blink on and off. He lifted the white object out of the box, to find it was a communicator of some sort.  
  
Videl heard a loud muffling sound that hurt her eyes, and then, a voice! "Erm, hello?" Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the voice, a male it sounded like. She suddenly became excited and replied, hoping that it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. 'I've found a Saiyan!' She told herself. 'Mother was right! There are more of us afterall!'  
  
"Hello there!!" Gohan smiled, 'where is this voice coming from? And who is it coming from?' He asked himself, and finally spoke into the communicator once more, attracting the attention of Bulma.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Who are you talking to Gohan?"  
  
Videl had to strain her ears to hear the second voice, which sounded female. 'So,' she smiled. 'There's more than one Saiyan alive! This just gets better and better!'  
  
"My name is Videl Satan. I am a Saiyan survivor, and I've been searching for other Saiyans ever since Frieza killed my parents." Gohan gaped as he listened to her, and shot a dagger glance at Bulma. "Ha ha, very funny Bulma." The middle-aged woman turned and stared at Gohan with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about Gohan?" "You pre-recorded the messages. Quite smart, but it's not very funny." "No I didn't! I swear! I've got nothing to do with this!" They both gaped at each other, then stared at the communicator.  
  
Videl could barely hear the conversation, and the communicator was starting to become more and more fuzzy. 'No! Not now! Work damn you'  
  
"Are you there? HELLO!?"  
  
Gohan blinked several times as the communicator squeaked from her loud voice, and then finally came to his senses. "Yeah, we're here. Erm, where are you right now?"  
  
"Right now I'm in a space pod, floating around in space."  
  
"Uh huh, and this is for real, right?"  
  
Videl frowned deeply, jumping to conclusions. 'Uh oh, maybe I've communicated with a non-Saiyan! But, that can't be right. Apart from Frieza, Saiyans are the most powerful beings in the universe! That is, if Frieza's still alive.'  
  
"Erm, this is Radditz I'm talking to, isn't it? Or maybe another Saiyan?"  
  
Gohan laughed nervously, "erm, yeah, I guess you could say that. Radditz died over 15years ago. There are two full blooded Saiyans left, and then there's me; half saiyan, and half human."  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes to listen; for one thing, he was going way too fast for her. Secondly, the communicator was breaking up on her.  
  
"Well....there...where...you?" Gohan strained his ears to hear, bringing the communicator right up to his ears.  
  
"What? You're breaking up! I don't understand!" The communicator completely went fuzzy, and Bulma and Gohan exchanged glances.  
  
"NO! NO NO NOOO!" Videl cried out loud as the communicator went dead on her, and banged her head against the white cushioned wall of the small pod. Her limbs were numb, but most of all, she was extremely angry. "STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO FUCK UP NOW? OF ALL TIMES! UGH!" She inhaled deeply, and exhaled several times, trying to calm down. Then, she looked at the co-ordinates on the communicator, and deeply frowned. "Earth?" Smiling with excitement, she typed in the co-ordinates for her new destination. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Gohan, Goku, ChiChi, Bulma, Picollo, and Vegeta all sat in Bulma's lounge at capsule corp. The communicator lay dormant on the coffee table, and all eyes and attention was on Gohan as he explained the events from earlier. "So you see," he finished. "There may be another Saiyan in space somewhere."  
  
"That's the most ridiculous story I ever heard in my entire life!" Vegeta exclaimed as he folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Only 4 Saiyans survived; Nappa, Radditz, Goku, and myself. It is impossible that there were 3 others! We would've found them ages ago!" Goku scratched his head, frowning slightly.  
  
"Well I was on Earth, and you didn't find me until a few years ago." Vegeta scowled and Goku sunk back into the comfy sofa.  
  
"That is beside the point Kakarrot!"  
  
"Well I believe it Vegeta," Bulma hissed. "I was there, I heard her voice!"  
  
"It's a practical joke!" Vegeta bit back, and Bulma rolled her eyes. "One of the brats trying to be funny."  
  
"It was a girl's voice Vegeta, not Trunk's voice, and not Goten's voice."  
  
"Besides," ChiChi chipped in. "They were at our house sparring, and I don't think that they're capable of such a plot."  
  
Picollo, who had remained silent, finally spoke up. "Still, it could be a trap. I'm not saying I don't believe you, but we have to be cautious." Goku frowned once more, still puzzled with the whole situation.  
  
"But who would set a trap for us? No one on Earth really knows about us, and neither does anyone in space apart from peaceful people like the Nameks and Yardats."  
  
Bulma suddenly stood up, agitated with the whole conversation. "You've blown this completely out of proportion. She's probably just a harmless Saiyan trying to find more of her kind. It's understandable! Now, I'm going to fix this communicator. Maybe she'll try to communicate with us again." She picked up the white device, and left the room. Vegeta harrumphed and turned his back on everyone. "Well, that was pointless! Don't disturb my training again boy, unless it's important!"  
  
Gohan merely sighed as Vegeta left, and turned to his parents and Picollo. "I don't think she wanted to harm anyone. Bulma's right, she's just looking for other Saiyans. Think about it, being alone your whole life, not knowing anyone else of your kind. Pretty scary I think."  
  
ChiChi nodded and glanced at Goku, who hadn't known anything about his heritage until Radditz had arrived.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor girl, and look forward to meeting here if she makes it to Earth. She could be anywhere, and it could take any amount of time for her to find us; days, months, even years.."  
  
Five months passed, and the communicator incident was almost forgotten. Bulma attempted to fix the device, but found that there was nothing wrong with it. Gohan tried to communicate several times, but gave up after two months of no reply. Life was normal on Earth; Vegeta trained to surpass Goku, Gohan went to high school and sparred with Goten, Picollo, Goku, and occasionally Vegeta at the weekend, Krillen, 18, and Marron visited or were visited now and again, so all in all, Earth was peaceful.  
  
It was a hot, sunny, Wednesday evening at Capsule Corp. Gohan rested under a weeping willow tree by the nearby river, while Goten and Trunks were bug hunting. He had just about closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, when he heard a crash in the distance. He abruptly sat up to see birds appearing from trees flying away from the direction of the loud bang. 'What in Kame's name was that?' He thought and stood up, dusting off the dirt from his navy blue gi. 'The moment I get a chance rest, something just has to happen!' Gohan suddenly rose into the air and flew in the direction of the crash.  
  
The air was dusty and the atmosphere tense and silent. The once green and grassy land now consisting of burnt soil scarred by a deep and wide crack in the Earth, where smoke was filing out. Gohan frowned and landed, becoming a little worried. He walked closer to the edge of the gap in the ground, and peered through the smoke to see an oval shaped object set half way into the Earth. Excited an anxious about the Saiyan space pod, Gohan skidded down to the burnt ground below, and fanned away the smoke. He suddenly jumped back as he heard a bang from the pod, and the door slowly lifted up eventually. Gohan shielded his eyes as more smoke appeared, then dropped his arm to witness a figure dressed in Saiyan armour and a crimson lycra body suit which covered it's legs but not it's arms. The figure was petite, but had toned muscles, and as the raven-haired head lifted, Gohan stared into her big, cerulean eyes. The smoke was beginning to thin out a little, and Gohan raised his hand to signal a greeting.  
  
"Hi." he greeted her calmly, even though his heart was beating rapidly. She stared at him momentarily with wide eyes, her face serious. His voice was familiar, and she hoped that her co-ordinates had been correct. However, she didn't have the energy right now to speak, and fell sideways. Gohan's instincts kicked in, and he caught her before she hit the ground, supporting her weight easily in his strong arms. Her long lashed eyes closed shut, and Gohan stared at her for a moment while she lay limp in his arms. She was a Saiyan; there was no doubt about that. Her face was shocked as she saw him for the first time, and then relieved, relieved that she had made it in one piece, and relieved that someone had found her. But her face also showed fear, and that worried Gohan. 'Why would she be afraid?'  
  
Videl slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying in a white bed. Her whole body was numb, and she glanced down at her tingling arms to see tubes attached into her skin, covered by white plasters. A clear liquid ran through the tubes from a bag hanging from a tall, grey stand. She felt drowsy and weak, but managed to sit up and survey the room that she was in. It was oval shaped and pearl coloured, and the window was open to let a gentle breeze drift into the room. Birds sung outside, and the sun was shinning brightly, making the room even brighter, creating shadows here and there. Her armour and bodysuit had been removed, leaving her in a white vest top and grey shorts. Her long spiky hair had also been taken out of it's ponytails, and from the looks of it, combed out so that it was wavy and fell down to her mid back. "Well," she said out loud in a groggy voice. "I can't be sitting around all day. I've gotta find out where the hell I am!" She winced as she tore the plasters away from her arms, and stood up on weak feet, feeling them tingle slightly as they supported her weight. She walked over to the window, where she poked her head out to see a large garden, and a woman with blonde hair scraped up into a bun watering the many flowers. Videl stealthily slid her back against the wall so as not to be spotted, and then made her way over to the door, which was shut. She carefully pressed the green button, and the door slid open with a click. Videl crept outside on her tiptoes into the white corridor, and her head started to spin at seeing so many white walls and objects. She proceeded to walk down the corridor, and before she realised it, she was standing at an open door leading to a room, where a green-blue haired woman sat talking to an old man. Videl silently gasped and once again pressed her back against the wall, listening carefully.  
  
"It's not gonna work Bulma, we don't know for sure that such a project would work."  
  
"It's not like we don't have enough funding dad!" The woman's voice was eager and stubborn. "Besides, with a genius like moi as head of the project, we just can't go wrong! C'mon dad!" The man grunted, and then sighed.  
  
"Well, you seem determined enough Bulma. You can start the project whenever you like."  
  
"Thanks daddy!"  
  
Videl heard footsteps approaching her and knew that there was no escape. She backed off, but wasn't fast enough, and the blue-green haired woman appeared from the doorway. She looked straight at Videl, and smiled.  
  
"Hello there," her voice was friendly, but Videl kept her guard up. "It's about time you woke up. My name's Bulma. How are you feeling now?"  
  
Videl frowned. 'Bulma? That name sounds familiar.'  
  
"Erm," she cleared her throat nervously. "I'm fine."  
  
Bulma cocked her head to the side, 'not even so much as a thankyou! Looks like we've got another Vegeta here.'  
  
"You're the one who was speaking to us on the communicator, aren't you?" Videl frowned and nodded.  
  
"It took me 6 months to make it here. I am on Earth, aren't I?"  
  
"Yep. Gohan found you as you landed, but you must've fainted. You landed just a few metres from capsule corp." Videl's eyes brightened up a little.  
  
"Gohan? Is he the half saiyan?" Bulma nodded, and Videl sighed with relief. "He's in the gravity chamber with the others. I'm sure he'll be glad to know you're okay. Do you want to go speak to him?"  
  
"Yes, right away. I have much to ask."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Bulma narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the girl's rudeness.  
  
Gohan ducked as Vegeta lunged a punch at his face, then had to block as Vegeta rapidly punched and kicked him in random places. He was fast, too fast for Gohan, who received a fist to his cheek followed by a knee to his gut and a kick, which sent him flying into the wall. Vegeta harrumphed and descended to the ground, where he folded his arms.  
  
"You're out of shape Gohan, too much studying and no training makes a very pathetic Saiyan indeed."  
  
"I'm just warming up Vegeta!" Gohan powered up and disappeared, reappearing behind Vegeta, who was ready for the fist aimed at his back. Gohan took the offensive while Vegeta easily defended. However, he was distracted by the sound of the door opening, which automatically lowered the gravity back down to 0x. The distraction and gravity change made Gohan's final punch a lot faster, and it connected with Vegeta's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards.  
  
Videl watched from the doorway as the two Saiyan warriors sparred feeling an urge to join them. Bulma walked into the room and Gohan and Vegeta turned to face her, acknowledging the Saiyan girl who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Gohan, Vegeta, this is Videl Satan." The sound of Vegeta's name surprised Videl, and she turned to the short man with fire like, spiky, ebony hair.  
  
"Prince Vegeta?!" She exclaimed, which brought a grin to the Saiyans face. Videl suddenly bowed her head and upper body, keeping her arms pinned to her sides. "It is an honour, your highness." Vegeta chuckled and folded his arms with authority, while Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's about time I got some respect around here," he said in a gruff voice of superiority. He noticed the chestnut brown tail wrapped around her waist and raised his eyebrows, turning to Gohan.  
  
"It seems you were right boy, there were more than 4 Saiyans who survived."  
  
"Well guys, I'm gonna go call Goku, be right back."  
  
Bulma hesitantly left, not really wanting to leave Videl in the room, but knew she wouldn't be gone long enough for them to cause any trouble. Videl observed the room shyly with her eyes, avoiding eye contact with the Saiyan men, but stealing a quick glance now and then. She could sense their strong power levels, and that made her excited to think that maybe she could become that powerful one day. Vegeta, however, stared right at the Saiyan girl, trying to sense her power level, and see if she would be a threat to him. 'Hmph,' he smirked, realising that her ki level was average. 'Just as weak as I thought, but as a Saiyan, she will definitely have potential.'  
  
Gohan felt uncomfortable in the silent room, impatiently waiting for Bulma to arrive with his father, who would, no doubt, use instant translocation to arrive there. He had many questions to ask Videl, and knew that she too, would want answers. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she scuffed the tip of her toes onto the tiled, grey floor, looking bored and uncomfortable. She kept her eyes lowered, and Gohan wondered if that was out of respect for Vegeta, or if it was because she was shy. Two minutes felt like an hour, and Bulma finally returned with Goku, who raised his eyebrows at the silence before him.  
  
"Who died?" He teased, but only Bulma chuckled, and Vegeta stared harshly at Goku's attempt of lightening up the situation. Goku smiled nervously, his hand behind his head, and glanced over at the Saiyan staring at him, her mouth slightly open.  
  
"You," she stuttered, blinking several times. "You look just like General Bardock!" Bulma smiled, walking further into the gravity chamber, followed by Goku.  
  
"He's his son, that's why."  
  
Vegeta moved from his spot in solitude by the wall, moving closer to Videl. "And how do you know what Bardock looked like?" Videl tensed up under the Prince's scrutiny, and kept her head low.  
  
"Well, your highness." Goku giggled as she addressed him, but was silenced by Vegeta's scowl. "My grandfather was an elite and he showed me photos of his squadron. General Bardock happened to be their leader." Gohan, who had remained quiet, finally spoke up.  
  
"So, tell us Videl. How did you survive?" She glanced over at him, her cerulean eyes showing emotions; emotions from scars she didn't exactly want to re-open.  
  
"It's a long story," she replied dryly, and Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"We've got all day." She tried to smile, and laughed shakily.  
  
"Erm..well, I guess I should start right at the beginning, before I was even born, right when my mother was a baby, and my grandparents were young mates. King Vegeta had an alliance and a treaty with Frieza, but rumours that Frieza was starting to doubt King Vegeta's loyalty were spreading. We weren't safe, and my grandparents knew that. But they couldn't just evacuate the planet on a rumour that could've false, and if it was true, Frieza would've hunted them down anyway. Besides, King Vegeta assured us that Vegetasei was safe." Vegeta banged his fist against the wall, breaking Videl's concentration.  
  
"Damn my father! He was foolish to trust Frieza!"  
  
"Calm down Vegeta," Bulma soothed. "What's done is done, it's all in the past. Videl, continue." She nodded, noticing the closeness that Vegeta and Bulma shared, and Bulma's concern over him.  
  
"Well," she finally continued. "My grandparents told me that they weren't convinced, and neither were several other Saiyans. So, behind the King's back, they set up their own 'rebel' group. Their aim; was to get off the planet before it was too late. Amongst them were scientists, warriors, even those of noble birth, they were traitors, but they were determined to save themselves. I guess it was kinda selfish at the time, but you must understand that Vegetasei was a very unstable place to be at that time. Anyway, they managed to locate a distant planet; it was small, but uninhabited and stable enough for us to temporarily live on. So eventually, one by one, they evacuated, taking necessities only with them to avoid suspicion. Some even left family members behind, while others left material possessions. King Vegeta could do nothing to stop them though, he had economical problems of his own." She caught Vegeta frown and shake his head, and wondered if she had lost part of her pride by telling her story. Still she continued, eager to finish her story now that she had started. "Days later, they had arrived on the Planet which they named 'Seidou' (A.N: meaning 'Sanctuary.') Life was difficult, but they had to survive, and the few scientists began to build a spaceship out of our space pods. A month later, they received news from our space scouters that a meteor had destroyed Vegetasei. Of course, they didn't entirely believe it, but now, they were the only Saiyans left alive."  
  
Videl paused and sighed, she was only just half way through her story, and was starting to feel tired from talking so much. However, the attention she received from everyone in the room urged her to continue.  
  
"I'm gonna have to cut this short. Basically, the ship that the scientists were working on with help from everyone else on the planet was built in about 2 or 3months time. It was small, but could fit everyone into it if they needed to leave the planet. It also had a clever mirror device so that we appeared invisible as we moved through space, since we didn't have the correct devices and enough time to build a cloaking device. Scared that Frieza would find them on the planet, they made the spaceship their new home, thinking it would be permanent. As they travelled through space throughout the years, they stopped off at technically evolved planets and stole parts for our ship, making it bigger, and eventually adding a cloaking device. The years flew by, and my mother found her mate, Hercule. He was a warrior worthy of the Saiyan name, and a year later, I was born. However, the universe was becoming unstable as we found that more and more planets were being purged and some even destroyed by Frieza's henchmen. We knew that we wouldn't be safe, and the escape pods that we had built would not protect us forever in the vastness of space. So, we began to train, hoping that if threatened, we could put up a resistance. So far, with our technology, Frieza had discovered us many times, with a few close shaves too. He knew we couldn't run forever, and that one day, he would catch us."  
  
"So what happened? Did he find you all?" Goku was intensely interested in her story, as were the others. Videl sighed, her emotions starting to show; anger, depression, and sadness.  
  
"I was only 2years old at the time, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Our cloaking device wasn't advanced enough for Frieza, and he finally cornered us, aware of our mirrored ship. He blasted a hole through it easily; we had once again underestimated his power. The strongest of our warriors, including my father, tried to fight and distract him, while others tried to escape. But it was hopeless, as his henchmen were ready to stop anyone trying to run. My mother tried to escape with me, but we were caught. She died saving my life, making sure that I escaped safely. Thing is though, I was the only one who escaped, and lived."  
  
"Where did you go? How did you avoid Frieza?" Gohan sympathised with her, realising that her childhood must've been a little like his fathers.  
  
"I landed on Planet Lockloan where I was found by an old couple. They raised me, adopting me as their own. The inhabitants didn't accept me at first, but I was a harmless child, and the last of my kind, or so they thought. It wasn't like I could take over their planet or anything. About a year and a half later, I heard the news that Frieza had been killed, by a Saiyan. I went through different emotions, anger because I wanted to kill the monster who murdered my parents and people, but happy, happy that he was dead, and that another had survived. I wasn't alone anymore, and I had a reason to live again. I continued to train, and as soon as I was 13, my adopted parents allowed me to try to find more of my kind. And after 4 years of searching, I've finally found them."  
  
The room was silent as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma contemplated on Videl's story. Videl felt awkward and once again scuffed her foot. She hated silence, and surveyed everyone nervously: Goku scratched his head and frowned with confusion, Bulma stood with her arms folded and a concerned expression on her face, Vegeta, PRINCE Vegeta that is, was frowning deeply and scowled as he caught Videl glance at him. She blushed nervously and finally turned her attention to the second youngest Saiyan in the room. Their eyes met briefly and he cracked a smile at her, though his eyes showed suspicion; he was onto her, and knew she was hiding much more than she let out.  
  
"Well," Bulma finally broke the silence. "I think now we can understand you a little bit more Videl. How long are you staying on Earth?" Videl frowned slightly, not used to such hospitality from strangers.  
  
"As long as I like," she answered coldly.  
  
"So I take it you're here to find out a little more about Saiyans?" She nodded at Gohan's question, and Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"So the brat needs to be amongst Saiyans, and where better to go, than to the Sons house."  
  
"Our house?" Goku and Gohan asked, and Bulma chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, of course Videl, your always welcome to stay here if you like. It wouldn't be very interesting though since Vegeta spends all day training, and Trunks is usually with Goten."  
  
"Then I'll go to the Sons house," she decided, not realising what she'd just got herself into. 


	2. Discovery of Television and other things

Lone Survivor:  
  
A.N: Sorry this chapter took a little long to get up on the site. I've had exams & stuff ( But here it is,..finally! Gohan sees a completely different side to Videl.heheh. Chapter 3 coming soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, so please don't sue! U know the drill.  
  
Chapter 2: The Discovery of television..and other things.  
  
-The Sons House.  
  
The sky was a clear blue as Goku, Gohan, and Videl flew through the white clouds. Videl could hardly keep up with the two Saiyans, who both flew at matching, incredibly fast speeds. 'I may need to train more,' she told herself as she fought hard to keep up, resulting in them slowing down, a lot. 'Either the gravity is much different here, or I'm a little weaker than these guys. I'll soon find out!'  
  
A small house finally came into view, well, small compared to Capsule Corp, and Videl followed suit as Goku and Gohan landed on the freshly cut grass. "Your planet is strange," Videl commented from behind them. "Your houses are shaped weirdly, the grass is green, your skies are blue, and the air is clean."  
  
"That's because we're in the country," Gohan told her in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Heh," Goku chuckled. "You should see Namek if you think Earth is strange. They have blue trees and grass, and a green sky there!" Videl eyebrows suddenly twitched together as she felt a nearby ki level, and a small head with spiky hair resembling Goku's popped out from the leaves of the large tree next door to the house. "Goten!" Goku called over, "come over here and meet Videl!" The kid smiled and scrambled down the tree in a second, running over hyperactively.  
  
"That's my little bro," Gohan informed her. "Goten, this is Videl. She's a erm, she's a Saiyan." The little Goku clone turned around eyes shinning brightly.  
  
"Wowie! You're a Saiyan too? Cool!" He then frowned slightly, his arms behind his head. "But Gohan, you said that we were the only Saiyans left."  
  
"I guess we were all wrong," he muttered dryly.  
  
"Well," Goku smiled. "Let's go show Videl her new home!"  
  
"Yay!" Goten giggled, just as hyper and happy as Goku as they walked over to the house.  
  
Gohan brought up the rear with Videl, who took in her new surroundings as they walked. Still wearing shorts and vest, Gohan shyly glanced at her, still not believing that she was actually there. She caught him staring, and she frowned, folding her arms.  
  
"You got a problem?" He smiled nervously under her glare. "Erm no, I just," he paused, stumbling over his words. "I still can't believe all this, and well, that you're actually here."  
  
"Are you saying that you don't believe my story?" He waved his hands around frantically at her suggestion.  
  
"No, no! Of course I believe your story." She stopped frowning, but her face remained serious.  
  
"Good," she uttered and continued walking, followed by Gohan after sighing with relief.  
  
Inside the Son house, Goku stood in the kitchen trying to explain the situation to ChiChi. As soon as Gohan entered with Videl, she smiled warmly, hiding most of her worries.  
  
"Welcome to our home Videl," she smiled, and Videl managed a smile. "Thankyou, Mrs. Son."  
  
"Please, just call me ChiChi. I haven't fixed up the guest room yet, but it should only take me a few minutes." Goten sat down at the kitchen table, starting to get bored, and ChiChi walked upstairs carrying folded up sheets.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," Goku said reaching into his pocket. "Bulma encapsulated your clothes for you and gave it to me before we left. Here you go." He handed Videl a small capsule, and she inspected it curiously.  
  
"That's a capsule," Gohan informed from behind her. He walked up closer to her, pointing at a small button. "You press that button, then throw it, and your clothes should appear." She did so, and a capsule corp travel bag appeared through the smoke.  
  
"Amazing!" Videl exclaimed as the smoke cleared, but Gohan curiously stared at her.  
  
"I thought you were technologically advanced since you had a cloaking device?"  
  
Videl glanced at the suspicious Saiyan, her face serious and hiding her worry. 'He's going to be a problem, my intuition already tells me so.' "Not this advanced," she finally replied dryly, and he managed a smile.  
  
"My mistake," he apologised, and walked towards the fridge, grabbing a can of coke. "Wanna drink Videl? We've got water, coke, or orange juice." She remained silent, wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Erm.lemmie explain then. Water is-"  
  
"I know what water is! Ugh, I'm not completely stupid."  
  
'Geez, talk about your short fuse.' Gohan trued to exchange glances with Goten and Goku, but they were having a game of thumb war and were oblivious to anything around them. 'Typical,' Gohan thought, and smiled nervously. "Sorry Videl. Well, orange juice is a fruit juice; it tastes erm.sweet I guess. Coke is a mixture of sugars and sweeteners, so I guess orange juice would be the healthier option."  
  
"Orange juice then." Her voice was nearly monotonous, and she folded her arms with boredom and impatience. Gingerly, he poured her a glass and handed it to her, receiving a hardly audible 'thankyou.'  
  
"GOHAN! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND GIVE ME A HAND PLEASE!"  
  
ChiChi's voice made the demi-Saiyan jump out his skin, and he ran upstairs almost immediately. Videl grinned, muttering 'momma's boy,' as he passed her. He heard it clearly as he passed, wondering why she was being so rude, obnoxious and arrogant. 'Maybe it's a Saiyan thing,' he thought as he found ChiChi in the guest room. 'Vegeta acts the same, so maybe that's just the way Saiyans are. Maybe she'll mellow out a little while she's here.'  
  
"Gohan, don't just stand there, help me with the bed!"  
  
"Sorry mom," his thoughts were broken immediately, and he grabbed two corners of the sheet, lifting it as ChiChi lifted her side, and then letting it fall evenly onto the bed. He then began the task of tucking the corners and sides into the matrice.  
  
"So," ChiChi broke the silence. "What do you think of Videl?" He blushed, not really wanting to talk to his mom, of all people, about any girls, especially Videl.  
  
"I dunno, we only just met."  
  
"So tell me your first impressions!"  
  
"Well, she's a little moody, rude, and feisty, really feisty come to think of it. I guess that's a Saiyan quality though. She reminds me of Vegeta a little." ChiChi grinned and fluffed out the pillows.  
  
"Give her chance Gohan. I think there's a nice personality deep down inside her, we've just got to bring it out. Poor girl, I bet she's had it tough."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, you'll have to take her to school with you at some point if she's to stay on Earth for awhile. A girl does need her education you know."  
  
"I'm not too sure if that's a good idea mom," Gohan mumbled, images of Videl at Orange Star High causing all kinds of trouble popping into his head. "It would be worse than Goten and Trunks going for the day!"  
  
"Now now Gohan, there's no need to jump to conclusions. She might like it there, and you'll just have to keep your eye on her so she stays out of trouble."  
  
'Great,' he sighed as he spread the quilt over the bed. 'I'm her official babysitter!' He was only a year older than her, but from the way ChiChi described it, he felt ten years older than her.  
  
"There," ChiChi smiled as she placed freshly cut blue flowers into a vase on the windowsill. "That should do it. Now, you go bring Videl up while I prepare dinner." Gohan stifled a groan, 'why do I have to be stuck showing her around?' He knew better than to argue with his mom though, so he followed her downstairs where Goku, Goten, and Videl where watching TV on the couch.  
  
"So you see Videl," Goku informed her. "The buttons on the remote changes the channel. Oh cool, look Goten; Teletubbies are on!" Goten became just as happy as Goku as they sat there watching the programme for toddlers and little kids. Videl looked confused as four weird creatures were running around green hills singing one of the most annoying songs she'd ever heard. Goku and Goten joined in, knowing the song word for word.  
  
"Tinkie Winkie, Dipsey, LaLa, Po. Teletubbies. Teletubbies! Say. Hello! Eh- Oh!" They both started to laugh uncontrollably, and Videl slapped her forehead with her palm, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots! They call themselves Saiyans?" She muttered, and stood up to see Gohan watching the whole scene. "Oh, Gohan, I didn't know you were spying on me." She folded her arms and he laughed nervously, placing his hand behind his head.  
  
"Oh, heheh, I wasn't spying on you!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Erm, well, anyway. Your room's ready."  
  
"It's about time," she replied, and ChiChi's ears picked up Videl's rude comment from the kitchen. With her fists clenched at her sides, she desperately tried to stay hospitable and calm. Gohan was just as surprised as ChiChi, and bit his tongue from saying anything.  
  
"It's just upstairs, I'll take you up there." Her eyes narrowed at him, but he ignored her and walked upstairs, followed by the rude houseguest. She observed as she walked, noticing the wooden stairs leading up to the first floor landing, where there were 4 doors.  
  
"That's my room," Gohan pointed to a wooden door, which was nearest the stairs. " And this is the guest room." A scowl appeared on Videl's face as she realised her room was literally opposite Gohan's. "The bathroom's over there, opposite my parent's room, and Goten's room is upstairs in the attic."  
  
Videl simply nodded, and Gohan opened the door, which led to her room. She followed his inside, and observed the small room. A small single bed was against the left wall, and the window was opposite the door. A thin, wooden wardrobe was opposite the bed, a wooden dressing table complete with small mirror was next to it, and a hand crafted wooden chair was in the corner of the room with a cream cushion placed on top of it. The colour scheme was soft lilac and cream, and a lilac rug was placed in the middle of the room over the furnished wooden floor. Though simple and very small, the room was cosy and unlike any room Videl had had on Lochloan. "It's.different," she exclaimed as she walked around the room. "But nice. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," Gohan smiled, happy to hear her being polite for once. He dumped her capsule corp bag onto the bed, which he'd politely carried upstairs for her. "My mom said that Bulma wants to take you clothes shopping tomorrow, since I've got school."  
  
"School?" She frowned at him and he stared at her like she was stupid.  
  
"Yeah, it's where you go to learn things. My mom thinks you should go."  
  
"Will there be more Saiyans there?"  
  
"No, only me, my dad, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta are Saiyans. Goten and Trunks don't bother with school, yet." She once again frowned.  
  
"Who's Trunks? And, how come you don't address his Royal Highness properly? Don't you know that failure of talking about him and to him appropriately results in death?" Gohan tried to suppress a laugh, but couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.  
  
"You mean his Royal pain in the ass, Vegeta?" Videl scowled and growled, baring her sharp canine teeth.  
  
"How dare you talk about the prince that way! My grandfather and father were elites and swore to protect his majesty and his highness with their lives! You should respect them and I ought to teach you a lesson for your disrespect! Hmph, and you call yourselves Saiyans? Your father and brother sit there watching that box you call T.V all day, and you openly insult the royal bloodline!"  
  
"Whoah! Geez, calm down will ya? You shouldn't jump to conclusions until you know us more you know!"  
  
She growled once again, letting her anger rise. "I'll judge who I damn well like! It seems the only true Saiyan living on this Earth is the Prince; at least he trains! The rest of you are as weak as these pathetic Earthlings! You even take them as your mates insulting the Saiyan bloodline in the process!" Gohan was finding it hard to remain calm as his anger began to rise also. "Listen, you don't even know us yet. If you expected to find us to be bloodthirsty barbarians, then you have come to the wrong planet. We live to protect the Earth and maintain justice." She folded her arms and lifted her nose in the air. "Then you have become weak."  
  
"Far from it Videl. We have evolved far beyond being just Saiyans." She smirked and sniggered, frustrating Gohan with her ignorance.  
  
"Prove it! Son Gohan, I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Fine," he smiled, glad to know that he could finally put her in her place and teach her a well-deserved lesson. "Outside." Videl watched as he opened the window and jumped out, landing on the grass below. She smiled and copied, landing behind Gohan as he walked further away from the house. She followed and stopped when he did, a few feet away from his home. She grinned and stretched a little, as did Gohan.  
  
"I'm not holding anything back!" She announced with a grin. "And I will show no mercy."  
  
"So be it," he returned the grin, but only powered up a little, knowing he would kill her if he did. Videl threw the first punch, which he easily dodged, and he took the defensive mode as she attacked with combos of relatively fast kicks and punches. Videl scowled as he dodged each attack and powered up to her full power, a white aura surrounding her.  
  
"Say your prayers Saiyan," she said with confidence, and began attacking again. However, Gohan met each attack with a swift block or dodge. 'Why can't I hit him?' She thought to herself with panic as he continued to block and dodge easily with agility. 'Darn it! I must've underestimated his power under my rage! I've got to learn to control my anger more just like father told me too.' Gohan noticed a slightly slower pace to her attacks and grinned.  
  
"Getting tired yet?" He asked, and she growled.  
  
"Not even close! I'm just warming up!" They both knew it was a lie as her breathing became heavier.  
  
"You should relax more," he advised, noticing that her attacks were driven through anger. "You accomplish nothing through hate and negative energy."  
  
His advice made her even angrier, and she landed a punch on his cheek. Gohan didn't even flinch, but Videl did, and she backed away a little with a throbbing fist. 'That felt like I was punching a brick wall!' She panicked, and Gohan took the opportunity to test her, and began to attack. Videl immediately took defensive mode and tried to block, even though it still hurt when she did so. She could tell he was holding back since his attacks were pretty slow, and her loss of concentration resulted in a strong punch to her stomach. The force sent her flying and she landed a few feet away in the grass, breathing heavily and aching all over. She opened her eyes barely to see Gohan towering above her, blocking out the sun's heat and light.  
  
"Do you give up yet?"  
  
"NO! NEVER!" She stood up with a new found energy from her will and determination to win, and Gohan sighed as she began to attack one more, noticing a weakness in her attacks.  
  
"We should stop Videl, I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" The urge to battle ran through her Saiyan blood more than ever, and she loved the adrenaline that she received from fighting someone a whole lot stronger than her, more so, from fighting a saiyan male. Gohan frowned as she suddenly stopped and jumped backwards. "You're holding back Gohan, I can sense it! I want to see your true power! What was this evolution that you spoke of?" Gohan sighed and powered down.  
  
"I will show you, but there's no way I'm fighting you in that state."  
  
She folded her arms and waited, watching with curiosity as he powered up, yelling as he did so. The ground began to tremor, and small rocks rose from the ground and a yellow aura began to form around the demi-Saiyan. With a loud yell and an explosion of yellow ki energy and bursts of electricity, Gohan's hair turned to spikes of yellow, and his eyes turquoise under yellow eyebrows. He relaxed, and Videl gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. "It.it can't be!" She exclaimed, and tripped over as she walked backwards, landing on her rump. "No way! I don't believe it!"  
  
"Believe it Videl, because it's true. I've learnt to become a Super Saiyan. Infact, I can reach the second level, as can my father, and Vegeta. Goten and Trunks can reach this level, which is the first." He powered down to normal, and Videl watched as his hair returned to it's original black spikes, and his eyes became ebony once again.  
  
"It seems that I underestimated you Gohan. There's definitely more to you than what meets the eye."  
  
"I did warn you not to judge us."  
  
"Then I apologise for my actions. You must understand though, that I didn't expect all this at all. My father told me that-" She suddenly paused and her eyes widened in shock at her slip up.  
  
"You father told you what? Wait, I thought your father was killed when you were 2!" She sighed and closed her eyes, realising that she'd been discovered as a weakling and a liar.  
  
"You're right Gohan, that's what I told you, but it's not exactly the truth."  
  
"That's what I thought," he frowned. "Care to enlighten me now though?"  
  
"I..I can't. I'm sorry, but...I'm not ready to tell anyone right now."  
  
"Why not?" He was concerned about what dangers the truth might hold.  
  
"Look, it's just not important, okay? You've probably got your secrets, and I've got mine. Can you just leave it at that? I told you everything else!"  
  
"But I'm starting to wonder if everything else that you told us was the truth." She looked him in the eye, cerulean eyes meeting ebony.  
  
"I swear on my life and honour as a Saiyan, that what I told you was the complete truth."  
  
Her eyes told him everything, and he nodded, offering her his hand to help her onto her feet. She frowned, then grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet, where tired legs fought to support her aching body. "Thanks," she muttered with a slight smile, and Gohan smiled in return.  
  
"Look, I respect your secrecy, but I think that it would be better for you to tell the truth at some point. Even though it may seem pointless, I'm sure that it would help us to understand you a little more. We may all be Saiyans, but to us, you're ways and culture is completely alien."  
  
"I understand," she nodded. "And I promise that I will tell you. Just, not yet."  
  
The Son family and their guest sat around the kitchen table together for dinner. ChiChi had completely outdone herself, considering she had to cook for 4 Saiyans now, and relaxed with exhaustion eating at a slow pace. The Saiyans, especially Videl, ate like they hadn't eaten in years, showing the food no mercy whatsoever. "Mm" Goku mumbled inbetween chews. "This is good Chi!"  
  
"Yeah mom," Gohan added. "This is great. Wow, you've really outdone yourself!" She smiled sweetly from the compliments, and then turned to Videl who seemed to be enjoying the food the most.  
  
"Do you like it Videl?" The Saiyan paused to chew and swallow, and then smiled genuinely for the first time.  
  
"I've never eaten such strange food before, and it tastes so good! I could get used to this.. what do you call it again?"  
  
"Rice," Goten informed her with a smile.  
  
"This rice," Videl corrected herself.  
  
"Well," ChiChi grinned. "You Saiyans are all the same! I found that the way to a Saiyan's heart is through their stomach and fighting. That's how I caught Goku." Her husband chuckled as ChiChi reminisced about the good old days when she was younger.  
  
"Yeah ChiChi, I didn't stand a chance!" They both chuckled together, and Videl watched the two 'mates' with a clueless expression on her face.  
  
'I didn't think that a Saiyan could take a non-Saiyan as their mate,' she thought to herself. 'It seems that we are not dying out after all.' She glanced at Gohan, who washed his food down with a glass of water. 'He's so un-Saiyan like,' she frowned as she watched him. 'It's strange, but somehow, intriguing. He manages to stay calm and friendly, but in the heat of battle, there's no mistaking him as a Saiya-jin. Heh, he must get it from his clueless father." She smirked as she glanced at Goku, who was giggling like a child as he pretended that his fork was an aeroplane, entertaining Goten in the process. ChiChi shared Gohan's embarrassment, and closed her eyes as she shook her head.  
  
"Goten, if your finished then you can help Gohan clean up."  
  
"Aww man!" Goku chuckled at their misfortune, and ChiChi shot her dagger eyes at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're laughing at mister! You can help too."  
  
"But, but, how come Videl doesn't have to help?" ChiChi frowned.  
  
"Because Videl's our guest, and guest's don't have to do chores! Plus, what I say goes Goten, so no buts!"  
  
Gohan smiled and began to clear away the mountains of plates. "C'mon squirt, the sooner you start; the sooner we'll be finished." Goku and Goten chipped in, while ChiChi led Videl into the small lounge and turned the T.V on. "Please don't tell me you watch that stupid programme too?"  
  
"Huh?" ChiChi raised her eyebrows and Videl sighed.  
  
"The one with that annoying song and the little creatures dancing on the hills." The description made ChiChi giggle and she shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, only Goten watches that, it's for little kids. No, I watch the adults programmes." Videl nodded and ChiChi channel surfed and found her favourite; Living TV.  
  
"See that guy?" ChiChi pointed at the chat show host on the screen and Videl nodded.  
  
"That's Jerry Springer. He hosts his own talk show, where people go on TV to sort out their issues." Videl frowned and watched as the camera turned to a woman who began to talk while crying.  
  
"I can't believe he lied to me that (beep)! All this time, he was seeing that (beep) and I never knew! I hate his guts!" The audience cheered and clapped, and Videl frowned as the camera returned to Jerry.  
  
'Why are they bleeping bits out?' She thought with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Now now Linda, calm down. Let's bring out Chris to learn his side of the story." The audience booed as a guy walked in and tried to greet Linda, but she moved her chair away, and he sat down in his.  
  
Jerry- Hi Chris  
  
Chris- Hey Jerry.  
  
Jerry- So Chris, what's the story?  
  
Chris- Well Jerry, Linda's got this weird idea that I've been cheating on her.  
  
Jerry- And have you?  
  
Chris- No way! I love Linda very much, and I would never ever cheat on her.  
  
Audience- Boo!  
  
Jerry- Linda, what makes you think that he's been unfaithful?  
  
Linda- Well Jerry, he comes home at like, 4a.m, and this woman keeps calling all the time. (Turns to Chris) I'm not stupid Chris! I know there's something going on between you and this mystery woman! And I know that you and Karen have got something goin' on behind my back too!  
  
Audience- ooo (gasp)  
  
Chris- Linda, I swear that there's nothing going on!!  
  
Linda- (Raises hand palm facing him) Talk to the hand 'cos the face ain't listening!  
  
Audience- Woo! Go Linda, go Linda!  
  
Jerry- Karen? Who's Karen?  
  
Linda- She's my best friend  
  
Chris- Yeah exactly, she's your best friend! I'd never disrespect that friendship. Plus, I mean, she's bi! C'mon, do you really think I'd cheat on you with her?  
  
Linda- THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU (beep) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!  
  
Chris- Man! Geez! I just can't win with you!  
  
Jerry- Ok Linda, calm down. Chris insists that he's not cheating on you, and I'm sure he didn't mean to disrespect, er.Karen.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Jerry- A mystery guest? Let's see who it is!  
  
Audience- Woo (clap & cheer)  
  
Enter a woman dressed in very little.  
  
Woman- Chris you are a (beep) liar! You and I both know that! Either you tell Linda the truth, or I will!  
  
Audience- ooo (gasp)  
  
Videl turned to ChiChi who was totally engrossed with the whole programme. 'This is completely boring,' she slumped in the couch and folded her arms. 'A Saiyan would immediately know if their mate was cheating, and besides, mates are for life; adultery is never committed. These humans are so pathetic. Even I could think of better ways to deal with this!' Just then, the phone rang, and ChiChi jumped out of her seat.  
  
"One minute Videl, that's probably Bulma. You can turn over if you like, this is a re-run, and I've seen it before."  
  
Videl immediately reached for the remote as ChiChi ran for the phone in the hall. "I can't believe that baka was making me watch that when she's seen it before!" Videl scowled to herself as she channel surfed, pressing the arrow buttons to skip through the many channels. She stopped when she saw various martial artists fighting and put the remote down. "Finally," she thought as she became engrossed with the film. "Something decent." Gohan was next to slump down on the couch next to her, a huge smile on his face as he saw the film on T.V.  
  
"Cool, 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon' is on! I love this movie!"  
  
"Wow! Really?" Goten came running into the room and jumped between Gohan and Videl, securing his spot on the couch. Goku was last in, a dishcloth still on his arm. He immediately realised that there was no space left for him on the couch, and sighed.  
  
"Guess I'll take the floor," he shrugged, and parked his rear on the rug, sitting cross- legged. "Just in time too! This is my favourite bit!" All eyes were glued to the T.V screen as the two female warriors fought using various weapons. (A.N. I love that movie! ^_^)  
  
By the end of the movie, the 4 Saiyans were silent, as the main character died from the poison dart. ChiChi was still on the phone, and Goten had switched to the floor next to Goku. Videl felt her eyes stinging and frowned. 'It's only a damn movie!' She told herself as her eyesight began to blur. 'But it's so sad!'  
  
Gohan turned to see unwanted tears brimming in her eyes, which she desperately tried to hide.  
  
'Well, I guess she's not so cold hearted after all,' he thought to himself and watched as she dried her eyes on her vest top. ChiChi finally returned and noticed the time, frowning as she saw Goten taking advantage of the fact that she was on the phone. "Goten! You get yourself up to bed right now mister! It's past 11!"  
  
"Aww mom, the movie's nearly finished! I wanna see her flying through the clouds!"  
  
"NOW GOTEN!" He slumped his shoulders and stood up, upset that his puppy dog eyes hadn't worked, and slowly made his way upstairs, trying to watch the movie as he did so. Meanwhile, ChiChi waited until the credits and music appeared before turning the T.V off. "C'mon you three, especially you Gohan, it's a school day tomorrow."  
  
"Ok mom, night everyone." He stood up, and Videl watched as he was the next to go upstairs. ChiChi turned to Videl while Goku grabbed the tv guide, searching for tomorrow's listings.  
  
"Videl, Bulma offered to take you shopping tomorrow, and I'm going to enrol you at Orange Star High. So I suggest an early night for you too."  
  
"Erm.ok." She stood up feeling awkward, and headed for the door.  
  
"Goodnight," ChiChi called after her, and she turned to briefly smile, before going up to her room.  
  
Videl collapsed on her bed, tugging off her shoes to hear a load clump as they fell to the floor. She had a stomachache, and lifted her vest top to see a large bruise already on her stomach. 'I will beat you Son Gohan, even if it's the last thing I do! You wounded my pride today, and it is my duty as a Saiyan to repair it through your defeat." A grin tugged at the sides of her mouth as she closed her eyes and drifted off into dream world.  
  
A.N. Another chapter finished, yay! But I'm not too sure about it. Please please please review! 


	3. A Day in the life of Bulma

Lone Survivor:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z or it's characters. They are all property of Funimation and Akira Toriyama. I take no credit and I'm receiving no profit for this fanfic.  
  
A.N. I dunno if I like the last chapter, & I'm kinda getting writers block a little. :( But I've enjoyed writing this chapter from half way onwards. So please take the time to R&R so I know whether I'm on the right lines, or should quit now. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3: A day in the life of Bulma  
  
ChiChi stood slaving away in the kitchen preparing breakfast. It was 7am, and she was the first up in the Son house. An alarm could be heard ringing upstairs followed by two loud clods on the wooden floorboards. 'That must be Gohan,' ChiChi smiled, hearing his faint footsteps as he made his way to the bathroom. She was always proud of her son, even though she never showed or admitted it most the time. He had grown into an organised, intelligent, and handsome young man, not to mention strong and polite. 'I just wish he'd find a nice girlfriend,' ChiChi thought as she scrambled some eggs. 'He needs a nice girl who'll look after him, but keep him in place too.' She sighed; Gohan's only fault was his lack of socialising well with teenagers, especially girls. He didn't really understand them at all and usually became nervous and shy around them. 'Well, maybe having a girl in the house will make him feel more comfortable around them.'  
  
Gohan yawned and reached for his toothbrush, trying to wake up. He squeezed the toothpaste tube a little too hard, and the minty white paste splattered all over the mirror. "Dammit!" Gohan cursed and reached for some toilet paper to clear away the mess. "Hopefully mom won't notice, heheh." He then began the daily routine of brushing his teeth and jumping in the cold shower, which usually woke him up in time for breakfast.  
  
ChiChi heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see her son, dressed in his usual school attire; a white, long sleeved t-shirt, a black waistcoat, red-brown trousers, and smart black shoes. The Orange Star High badge that all the pupils wore was attached to his waistcoat, and he dumped his light blue sachet by the front door. "Morning Gohan," ChiChi called from the kitchen, and he smiled as he smelt the rich aroma of breakfast.  
  
"Morning mom, is that bacon and eggs I can smell?" She smiled as he sat down at the table; Saiyans always could smell food from a mile away.  
  
"Yep. You're early for a change Gohan." He chuckled to himself as ChiChi put a glass of orange juice infront of him.  
  
"Stranger things have happened I guess."  
  
"Is anyone else up yet?" Gohan shook his head, reaching for the orange juice.  
  
"Nope, I could hear dad's snoring from the bathroom, and Goten's been silent all night for a change." ChiChi raised an eyebrow as she placed the bacon and eggs on a plate and made some more, handing the plate to Gohan.  
  
"And what about Videl?"  
  
"Silent too, I think she was a little exhausted yesterday." He thought back to their 'fight' the previous day, knowing that she would definitely be aching and bruised.  
  
"Well, Videl and Goku both need to get up. I promised Bulma that Goku would take Videl over to Capsule Corp by 9, and you know how long it takes Goku to wake up." Gohan smiled, "mom, you're always thinking ahead."  
  
"Well it's true. I've got a very busy day today, so the last thing I need is Goku wrecking my schedule!"  
  
"I'll go wake them up after breakfast. You just relax, eat something, and take it easy. Ok?"  
  
ChiChi sighed and placed a second helping of food on Gohan's plate. He was always thinking about others, but never about himself. "But you'll be late for school Gohan! Don't worry, leave it to me." She sat down to rest, keeping an eye on her own breakfast on the stove. Gohan swallowed the last of his scrambled egg and stood up.  
  
"No really, it's ok! I've still got plenty of time." She couldn't stop him once his mind was set, and ChiChi watched as he jogged upstairs, smiling to herself as she noticed the direction of his jog. 'Just as I thought; letting Videl stay here was a good idea after all.'  
  
Videl was walking through an endless desert, alone, and very thirsty. The harsh, dusty winds swept through her long, black hair, which had began to unravel itself from the single plait. Her feet clad in brown leather calf high boots trekked through the seas of sand, hiding the rubble of an ancient city, which had once existed many years ago. She suddenly tripped on a protruding piece of rubble, and landed face down in the sand. As she lifted her face, she found that she couldn't move her legs, and struggled to find that she was being sucked into the sand. "No!" She cried out loud and struggled even more, digging her fingertips into the sand to drag herself up, unsuccessfully. Her only fear was death, and it was gradually becoming more and more obvious that she was going to die. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she realised her efforts were in vain, and she gave up, letting the sand drag her down as tears ran down her cheeks. Her body was soon beneath the sand up to her neck and with one final ounce of strength she raised her arm and clawed at the air. The sand covered her face as she closed her eyes, feeling suffocated and warm. Finally, all energy was drained and she succumbed to her fate as her fingertips disappeared beneath her sandy grave.  
Suddenly, Videl found that she could breathe, and her eyelids opened wide to see blackness. Her body slowly and limply floated down to the blackness below until she felt something solid underneath her. Wearily standing up, a light appeared in the distance, and she ran towards it with a newly found energy. The light grew in size until it surrounded her and revealed the amazing, glistening city beyond. Videl was filled with joy from the bottom of her heart, and she ran towards the white building that reached the sky. "I'm finally home," she whispered, and let her eyes absorb the beauty and magnificence surrounding her.  
  
"Videl? Videl! Come on, wake up!" Videl's eyes suddenly opened and her eyesight blurred into focus to reveal her room. "A dream," she told herself with disappointment in her voice. "It was.just, a dream."  
  
"What was? Are you okay?" There was that familiar voice again, and she turned to see a concerned Gohan, the same one who had wounded her pride just hours ago.  
  
'Why is he so worried?' She frowned and sat up, feeling the blood rush to her head, making her dizzy.  
  
"Whoah, take it easy!" He caught her as she fell backwards; strong hands supporting her back and shoulder. "You shouldn't get up so quickly you know." His 'matter of fact' tone made Videl scowl, and she shuddered from his light touch to her bare skin. Her stomach felt like she'd done a thousand sit-ups, and she knew perfectly why too. "Well," Gohan stood up, towering above her with his 6`1" in height. "I better go wake dad up. My mom's cooking breakfast downstairs. Do you remember where the bathroom is?" She nodded, her throat dry with sleep. "Well, there's a spare towel and toothbrush in there. The shower's pretty easy to use; you just turn the red knob for hot water, and the blue one for cold water. I guess I'll cya after school." He finally left, leaving Videl to yawn and climb out of bed. Anything Gohan said just went in one ear and out the other at that time of the day, well, morning.  
  
Gohan made his way over to his parent's room to find his dad sprawled out over the double bed, one leg hanging off the side. He raised his eyebrows and pulled a face. 'So that's why dad sometimes sleeps on the couch.' He made his way over to his snoring father and shook his shoulder. "Hey dad, mom said you gotta get up." Goku mumbled something about tubby-toast and rolled over, making Gohan sigh. "I was early," he told himself and sighed, shaking Goku's shoulder once again. "C'mon dad, you're making me late!" Goku slowly opened one eye and yawned.  
  
"Hey son, what's the problem?"  
  
"DAD! WAKE UP!" Goku immediately shot out of bed fully awake and Gohan looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Is that bacon and eggs I smell? Gee, ChiChi never fails to surprise me!" He walked into the bathroom, and Gohan sighed.  
  
"Maybe I should've just yelled breakfast."  
  
Videl heard the bathroom door shut and sighed. "What's the big deal anyway? The sun's only just rising!" She searched through the capsule corp bag to find her Saiyan suit and armour, as well as a spare pair of underwear that she'd never seen before, some over-worn jeans with holes in the knees, and a plain, black t-shirt. "Where the hell did all this come from?"  
  
10minutes later, Goku finally emerged from the bathroom and literally ran downstairs for breakfast. Videl gathered her new clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The mirror and small window were steamed up from the shower, and 2 footprints were on the shower mat. As she got into the shower cubicle, she heard a faint voice saying: "Bye everybody!" and then something, possibly the front door, banging shut. 'Great,' Videl thought as she stepped into the shower and turned it on. 'I'm left with the baboon father, hyper kid, and weird mother. Why me?'  
  
By the time Videl had got changed into the strange clothing, Goten and Goku had eaten their breakfast and were outside having a quick sparring match. Videl watched them from the kitchen window as she ate her own breakfast, and ChiChi cleared away.  
  
'These Saiyans may be strange, but they are as close as I can get to a true Saiyan family. I wish my father had spent more time training me.' Videl sighed as she reminisced about her childhood, but closed her eyes as she sealed the sad memories away once more.  
  
'No,' she told her herself sternly. 'Those pathetic memories are not to be thought of. Only weaklings dwell on the past.'  
  
"Finished Videl?"  
  
Videl turned to the human and smiled slightly. "Yeah, thanks." ChiChi smile and picked up Videl's empty plate, which she washed in the sink, oblivious to the young Saiyan staring at her. 'Strange. I never thought a human woman could even mate with a Saiyan male, never mind bearing children. It seems our race has evolved, and I'm left behind.'  
  
Goku and Goten suddenly interrupted her thoughts however, as they both strolled into the kitchen, a little sweaty and out of breath from their spar. "Wow Goten, I'm gonna have to train more, you're catching me up!" ChiChi knew Goku was only teasing and the couple exchanged smiles. Videl, however, didn't have a clue, and began to worry about the Chibi Saiyan's power.  
  
"Really dad? Wow! That means I must be stronger than Trunks! Maybe one day, I'll be able to beat Vegeta!"  
  
Videl snorted, attracting their attention. "Ha! I doubt that kid. The Royal bloodline always has been and always will be the strongest Saiyans. You'll never beat Saiyan Royalty."  
  
"Not true!" Argued Goten, who was always sticking up for his family when arguing with Trunks about strength and pride. "My dad beat Vegeta loads of times, haven't you dad?" Goku merely nodded, and Goten stuck his tongue out at Videl. "AND!" He suddenly added, "my dad went super saiyan first!" Videl tried to hide her shock, but it was evident on her face, and Goku couldn't hide his proud smile.  
  
"It can't be.."  
  
"It's true," Goku verified and Videl frowned. "But Vegeta is pretty strong, I'll give him that."  
  
"So then, you are the strongest?" Videl couldn't believe it, the man she had called a baboon was the strongest in the universe? No way.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Goku's always saving the world," ChiChi added, feeling proud of her husband. "The Earth wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for my Goku."  
  
There was an awkward silence, and Goku and Goten started a game of thumb war over the table as Videl thought about the information she'd just heard.  
  
'Well, if he's the strongest in the universe, then that explains why Gohan was so strong. That means I don't have a chance in hell of defeating him! Dammit! Unless..'  
  
Goku caught Videl glaring at him and paused, which meant Goten won that round of the thumb war. "Is something wrong Videl?" He asked as Goten jumped around yelling: "I won, I won! Nah nah nah nah nah!"  
  
"I want you to train me Goku. Either you, or Vegeta. I want to be strong!"  
  
"I'm sure you already are strong Videl," Goku complimented. "If you wanna be stronger though, you should train with everyone, that way, you can learn different techniques. Besides, Gohan's a good teacher too; he taught Goten most of what he knows." Videl nodded, but the thought of training with her nemesis annoyed her.  
  
A shriek was suddenly heard from ChiChi, making Goku nearly fall off his chair. "What is it Chi!?" He automatically rushed to her side, and she turned around with a face that screamed anger. Videl and Goten both instinctively sunk into their chairs as ChiChi's loud and angry voice filled the kitchen.  
  
"SON GOKU YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'D TAKE VIDEL TO CAPSULE CORP BY 9. LOOK!" She raised her wrist right infront of Goku's face so that he could see her watch. "IT'S NOT 9:30 GOKU! MY WORLD DOESN'T EVOLVE AROUND YOU! YOU'VE COMPLETELY RUINED MY SCHEDULE! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'D TAKE ME INTO TOWN!"  
  
Goku checked that she'd stopped yelling before he removed his hands from his ears, and smiled sweetly, trying to calm ChiChi down. "I'm sorry honey, heh, must've lost track of time. But I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
"You better," she scowled, and Goku backed off.  
  
"Ok, I'll take Videl over to Capsule corp right away."  
  
"Daddy! Can I come?" Goku turned to his scared son, whose eyes were screaming: DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MOMMY! So he nodded, and Videl stood up from her chair as Goku held out his hand. She frowned, a little puzzled, and copied Goten who held onto Goku's other hand.  
  
"Cya in 5seconds hun," Goku said, and then, the three of them disappeared.  
  
~Meanwhile, in Orange Star High School~  
  
Son Gohan was having trouble trying to focus on his timed essay. The lecture theatre where his English literature class was held was completely silent as the other students scribbled away. Gohan, however, had written more than what was needed, being top of the class, but just couldn't think of his closing evaluation. He tapped his pen on the desk as his thoughts led to that morning. 'I hope I wasn't too harsh on Videl yesterday,' he pondered. 'She wasn't too happy this morning, especially around me. Maybe we should've let her stay with Bulma, I'm sure Vegeta and Trunks would've really appreciated her bowing every time they walked past.' He chuckled to himself as a mental image appeared in his head. 'Heheh, I'd pay to see that! But maybe I should apologise, if she's like Vegeta, which she is, then her pride must be a little bruised right now thanks to me.'  
  
"Ten minutes left class," announced Miss. Clarence, the tutor.  
  
'Great,' Gohan sighed as he scribbled down his closing paragraph. 'I wonder how Videl will act if mom enrols her here?' Gohan's eyes suddenly widened at the thought of her attending the same high school as him. 'No! I can't let that happen! She'll completely embarrass me! I'll never be able to step foot in this city ever again! Note to self: Must stop mom before too late.'  
  
~Back to Capsule Corp~  
  
Videl watched as Goten ran off with Trunks after Goku had said his goodbyes to everyone. The place hadn't changed, and Videl looked outside the window of the lounge to see the same blonde haired woman in the garden. Bulma caught Videl's line of attention and put her cup of tea onto the coffee table.  
  
"That's my mom," she informed Videl, who simply nodded. "She's always in the garden, I swear she never comes inside unless its in the kitchen or in here. Then there's my dad, who's always in the lab. And my husband, who, well, let's just say he's spends the daytime training." Videl shuddered at Bulma's bad attempt to be discreet, but then again, she was also a little puzzled with Bulma's use of vocabulary.  
  
"Husband?"  
  
"Yeah, well, we're not officially married. But I can't exactly say we're mates to my friends, so I'm used to saying husband."  
  
'I can't believe this,' Videl frowned. 'What a disgrace! The Prince of Saiyans chose her as his mate? She's not even strong! What's the world coming to?'  
  
"So," Bulma changed the subject. "I promised ChiChi I'd take you shopping and get you some clothes. She wants you to go to Orange Star High like Gohan. Oh, by the way, how's things at the Sons house?"  
  
Videl pulled a face at Bulma's quick changing of subject. 'She's obviously prying into my life,' Videl thought. 'I must be careful of this woman, she seems.nosy.' "Erm.fine." Videl replied quietly.  
  
"Just fine?"  
  
"Yes. Just. Fine." Bulma stared for awhile, and then smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Oh, and Vegeta wanted to spar with you at some point, I guess him and Trunks want to know how strong you are compared to them. Men! Cant live with them, but then again, can't live without them I guess. Anyway, hows about we hit the highstreet?"  
  
"Highstreet?" Videl raised an eyebrow and Bulma giggled at Videl's lack of fashion knowledge and Earth terms.  
  
"Yeah, the place where all the best, well known shops are. I think I already know what the perfect style is for you! I'm thinking a little trendy, cool, but then again, cute! I can't wait!" Bulma stood up, a little over excited, and Videl uneasily got up from the fade coloured couch, feeling queasy at the thought of what Bulma had in store for her!  
  
15minutes later and after a short but loud journey in Bulma's pink corvette (loud due to Bulma's constant chatting), they finally arrived in the large, noisy, and bustling city centre. Bulma drove ahead towards a large building, which was equally crowded. "So," Bulma said as she parked her car in an open parking lot. "What do you think?"  
  
"Of what?" Videl frowned as she undid her seatbelt, after a little difficulty,  
  
"The mall of course! That building over there." She pointed to the large building where large crowds of people were either exiting from with heavy bags, or entering.  
  
"Looks.interesting."  
  
"To say the least!" Bulma added and grabbed Videl's hand unexpectedly like an excited child. "C'mon! we don't wanna stand out here al day, so let's go!"  
  
Videl was dragged inside the mall by Bulma, and found that inside, it was a maze just waiting for her them to get lost in. Videl gasped at the sights of hundreds of people, and was feeling just slightly claustrophobic. "So many people," she muttered, and Bulma grinned.  
  
"Yep! Don't ya just love it? That feeling as you walk through the door? That smell of new things just ready to be bought?" Videl pulled a face as Bulma dragged her onto an escalator.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"You will do, soon enough, this will be your favourite place to go! You know, I always wanted a daughter so we could go shopping together and do all that girly stuff, you know?."  
  
Videl closed her eyes, knowing exactly what was coming next. "No, I can't say I do know." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Well that's' great! We'll have to have lunch together, and we can play 1/100!"  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not following Bulma."  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you later, it's a game I used to play when I was single." They stepped off the escalator, but Videl found herself being directed onto another one.  
  
'I can see it all now,' Videl frowned as Bulma hummed a song next to her. 'She's trying to turn me into her clone! This. Is. Hell.'  
  
"Here we are! The teen zone. You'll just love it Videl!" They stepped off the escalator and walked ahead into the centre of the 2nd floor. Videl noticed that this area was less crowded than the others and several humans her age were hanging around by the dried up water fountain, dressed in a black shiny-ish material that Bulma called 'leather.' "They're not in the 'in' crowd," Bulma whispered as she caught Videl admiring their clothes.  
  
"So?" Videl asked with a scowl. Bulma sighed and patted Videl's shoulder.  
  
"So much to learn, but so little time. Just stay away from that kinda crowd, they're bad news. I once caught Vegeta trying on some leather pants, but, well, that's another story." Videl pulled a disgusted face as Bulma walked ahead, and she followed, keeping her eye on the 'bad news' crowd.  
  
Bulma suddenly stopped at a shop playing loud, very bad music in Videl's opinion. "Hmmm, looks and sounds promising. What do you think Videl?" Videl replied with a shrug but Bulma dragged her inside nethertheless. Several skinny girls stared at Videl as she walked inside and began to talk about her clothes, which Videl picked up due to her sensitive Saiyan ears. 'I'll get them later,' she grinned, but the smile dropped as Bulma threw some clothes at her, which Videl struggled to catch. "Go try those on, I'll bring more. The changing rooms are straight ahead." Videl nodded, a little worried about the choice of clothing, but went ahead anyway. There was no stopping Bulma now anyway.  
  
"Can I help you?" Videl stared at the girl guarding the changing rooms and narrowed her eyes slightly.  
  
"I've got these." She outstretched her arms and the girl inspected the clothes.  
  
"Ok, you've got the limit of 10, so no more until you've tried those ones on." Videl nodded and walked ahead into a small cubicle, and shut the door. There was a large mirror on the wall, and a hook for the clothes.  
  
"Now," she muttered to herself as she hung Bulma's choice of clothing up. "Let's see what crap she's chosen for me."  
  
Bulma impatiently waited outside holding onto more clothes. After ten minutes had passed, she went to Videl's cubicle. "Is everything ok in there Videl?  
  
"I'm not coming out wearing this Bulma, no way." Bulma frowned and put her fists on her hips.  
  
"C'mon Videl, it can't be all that bad, can it?" The swung open and out stepped Videl in a pink, short dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
"Videl! That's so cute! I'm so buying that for you!"  
  
"There's no way I'll wear it Bulma, so it'll be a waste if you did buy it." Bulma scowled for the 1st time, scaring Videl a little.  
  
"I'm buying it and you're wearing it, and that's that! Now, try on the other things."  
  
An hour and a half later, and Bulma and Videl finally left the 1st teen shop with several bags of clothes which Videl hated. "I'm never gonna wear them," Videl stated for the 15th time. "I'll go around naked before I even touch them!"  
  
"Sure," Bulma smugly smiled and led Videl into a trendier shop. "How about this place? More your thing?" Videl frowned and walked around a bit.  
  
"The music sounds more interesting."  
  
"It's rock hun, I thought you'd like it. Vegeta and Trunks both love it." They went downstairs into the girl's section, and Videl found herself trying clothes on that she actually liked. They spent two hours there, before Bulma had to drag Videl away into a smarter shop, which Videl absolutely hated. With no luck in there, Videl was taken into a shoes shop, even after already buying several pairs from the urban store. Bulma made her try on some sneakers and some 'cute' lilac coloured kitten heels, which were bought against Videl's wishes. "They bring out your eyes!" Bulma complimented, but Videl had merely shrugged and kicked them off her tired feet, only to be caught by the sales assistant and wrapped up under Bulma's orders.  
  
It was now around noon-ish, and Bulma led Videl over to a teen hang out café, where she ordered some fries, hamburgers, and 2 cokes, while asking Videl about practically every young guy who walked past. Lunch was followed by another 2 hours of shopping; this time, Bulma purchased school necessities for Videl, some bags for both of them, and finally, lingerie, which was the most embarrassing experience ever for Videl.  
  
'Note to self,' she told herself as they walked out of the lingerie section. 'Never, ever, EVER repeat that experience!'  
  
Bulma merely laughed at Videl's embarrassment as she picked out various bras for her, and then even found some for herself too. The last hour was spent in the jewellers, where Videl sat down with the many bags while Bulma bought herself a sapphire necklace, and some silver jewellery for Videl. She also insisted that Videl got her ears pierced, but that was definitely a huge no. "Maybe next time then," Bulma chirped as they left the shop, and Videl cringed at the thought of there ever even being a 'next time.'  
  
The journey home was surprisingly quiet, and Videl hoped that the shopping spree had tired Bulma out as much as it had her. Bulma had capsulated the many bags into 1 single capsule for Videl, which she placed in the pocket of her new denim jacket. However, Videl soon found that she was wrong, as Bulma suddenly looked at her watch and gasped.  
  
"It's only 3:30! You know what that means Videl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can give you a make-over!"  
  
Videl sunk further into the car seat, 'wonderful. Why does this have to happen to me?'  
  
Several pain-staking hours past, and finally, Goku brought Videl home at around 7. He still couldn't get over the transformation, and couldn't wait to see everyone else's faces when they saw Videl. Goten heard the door open and ran towards it, leaving Gohan with his homework essays and the tv in the lounge. He froze however when he saw Videl, and gaped in awe at her. Videl was wearing a tight t-shirt that said, 'bite me' and showed her midriff thanks to the tight hipster flared jeans. Black sneakers were on her feet, and her hair had been straightened and hung loose over her shoulders. Finally, Bulma had applied mascara, soft eyeliner, and lip gloss.  
  
"WOWIE!" He finally said louder than ever. "Who's that dad?" Videl nearly fell over, and was red with complete embarrassment.  
  
"That's Videl Goten, who'd you think it was?"  
  
"NO WAY!" He circled her, and realised that the scent was definitely Videl's, just mixed with a similar sweet perfumed smell that Bulma and ChiChi often wore. "HEY MOM! GOHAN! COME SEE VIDEL!"  
  
"Earth, swallow me right here, right now." Videl muttered and hid her painted face as ChiChi came running into the hallway from the kitchen. Like Goten, she had to pause for awhile before she spoke.  
  
"My my! Videl, is that really you?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, it is."  
  
"Well," ChiChi grinned as she heard more footsteps approaching. "Bulma did say that she'd treat you to a make-over is you had time. Did you have fun?"  
  
"If you call being dragged around everywhere fun, then yeah, I had tons of fun."  
  
ChiChi smiled and then stepped aside to reveal an astonished Gohan gaping at Videl. 'Oh great, the icing on the cake.'  
  
"Well Gohan, don't you have anything to say to Videl?"  
  
Gohan couldn't believe the transformation. She'd have gone from very pretty this morning in Bulma's old clothes, to absolutely stunning, in just a few hours. "Erm, yeah, you look..nice Videl."  
  
She blushed even more, and ChiChi exchanged glances with Goku who wasn't quite sure why, but did so anyway.  
  
"Well," Gohan stepped back, not letting his eyes leave the beauty before him. "I've got homework. Later." He hesitated a little, but then finally turned round and went back to the lounge. Goten tugged on Videl's flared jeans, and she looked down at the irritating kid.  
  
"Videl, can you do my face up like that?"  
  
"NO SHE CAN'T GOTEN!" ChiChi nearly had a heart attack, and the last time Goten had raided her make-up collection. "How many times do I have to tell you Goten? Make-up is for girls only. Go watch tv."  
  
"Ok," he pouted as he walked away, and Goku joined him in the lounge.  
  
"I'm going to bed now," Videl announced. "I've already eaten, so I'm not hungry." ChiChi frowned slightly and nodded.  
  
"You sure Videl?"  
  
"Positive," she verified as she clambered slowly upstairs.  
  
"Just as well then, because you've got an interview at Orange Star High tomorrow. That means an early start like Gohan."  
  
"Great. Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Gohan eavesdropped from the lounge and could've died right then and there. 'I can't let Videl go to that interview tomorrow!' He told himself in a plotting tone. 'But how can I persuade her not to go?'  
  
Videl finally reached her room and collapsed onto the soft bed. She still had the task of packing her new things away, and wasn't particularly looking forward to it either. She managed to take off the clothes and put on her pjs. It was only then that she just realised what ChiChi had just said.  
  
"Wait, I have an interview? Tomorrow! AT GOHAN'S HIGH SCHOOL?"  
  
A.N: DUM DUM DUM!! Heheh poor Gohan...nah! Things could get interesting...as soon as get my butt into gear & write the next chapter. Later! 


	4. Interview with a Principle

Lone Survivor:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z. I am merely using the characters and the concept to write fanfictions. So please don't sue me!!  
  
A.N. Well, another day, another chapter! It's been hard to do though, because the tv's distracting me heheh Android saga yay! Goku learns to drive...hmmm..that's giving me some ideas! Well, on with the story! Oh, & 1 more thing just to verify:  
  
".." = Conversations. '...' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 4: Interview with a vampire!.erm..I mean principle. ^-^  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning, and the Son household was relatively quiet. Videl was peacefully dreaming, that is, until someone or something jumped on her bed, just missing her ribs. "VIDEL!! Come on! Time to get up sleepyhead!" Her eyes shot open to see the spiky haired little kid staring down at her. She had the strongest urge to whack him with her pillow, but decided against it and pulled the pillow over her face instead. Bad idea. Goten started to jump on the bed, annoying her further, and this time, he did get a pillow in his face. Videl heard a thump and sat up to see Goten sitting on the floor. To her surprise, he started to laugh and ran away.  
  
'Weird kid,' she thought and yawned, stretching her arms. Suddenly, a pillow hit her in the face, hard, and she was knocked backwards.  
  
"Pillow fight!" The pillow hit her again, and again, and again, until she finally came to her senses and grabbed it. Goten started to giggle hyperactively and grabbed Videl's pillow from the floor. Videl grinned and gripped the pillow she stole from Goten.  
  
"Ok brat, you asked for it!" And so, the fight commenced.  
  
Gohan yawned as his alarm ringed, and he quickly pressed the stop button. It was 8am, and he had a Saturday class in an hour. Plus, he had the task of escorting Videl to her interview. 'Great.' He muttered, and got out of bed. However, as he reached his door and opened it, he heard loud giggling from the room opposite, and gaped as his vision focused to see Videl in her PJ's, pillow fighting with Goten, who had several feathers on his head from Videl's pillow. Gohan watched from the doorway and smiled. 'Videl looks so happy for a change,' he thought as she fell backwards giggling and Goten pummelled her with his pillow. 'She looks so relaxed, and, well, different I guess.'  
  
Videl managed to sit up again in-between her uncontrollable fit of giggles, and Goten grinned as he felt his brother's ki.  
  
"Morning Gohan! Wanna pillow fight too?"  
  
Videl immediately stopped giggling and turned to see Gohan standing in the doorway. She blushed slightly from seeing him there, wearing just pyjama bottoms. She saw his muscular upper body for the first time and nearly died. Gohan blushed too under her scrutiny and laughed nervously.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go get breakfast. You two quiet down a little, mom's not up yet."  
  
"Ok, I think I won that round Videl" Goten stuck his tongue out and Videl gave him one final whack with her pillow.  
  
"OW! Hey! No fair! I was off-guard."  
  
"Well, that was your fault then. Rule number 1: A Saiyan NEVER let's their guard down." Goten frowned and picked up his now ruined pillow.  
  
"That's what Vegeta always says to Trunks." Videl smiled, 'at least someone's staying true to their blood.'  
  
"Well, that's because it's true." She couldn't help but feel a little motherly in her tone of voice, and was glad that Gohan had left. 'The last thing I need is for him to see my sensitive side!'  
  
By the time Videl had showered and found something to wear from the clothes that she still hadn't unpacked, it was 9.30. Gohan turned out to be a good cook she found, as he made tons of toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He poured himself some coffee, and Videl was curious as to what it tasted like.  
  
"Does that taste as good as it smells?" Gohan looked up and passed her his cup.  
  
"Try it and see for yourself. It's quite strong though cos I have it black." Her confused expression made him smile. "That means without milk."  
  
He watched her as she sniffed the hot drink, closing her eyes as the aroma filled her nose. Then, she sipped some, and pulled a face. It was hot. Very hot. But, it had a weird and somewhat, more-ish taste.  
  
"Well?" Gohan somehow knew from her expression that he'd be making another cup.  
  
"It tastes, weird. I think I like it though." He smiled and poured some more for himself.  
  
"You have that one then. Caffeine tends to wake me up in the morning, especially since I've got Saturday classes." His revelation didn't affect Videl, as she had no idea what Saturday classes even were, or why his tone was a little depressed.  
  
"So, what's up with this interview? What do I have to do?" This was Gohan's chance to put his plans to work. Depending on how he explained the interview effected whether Videl got accepted into Orange Star High or not.  
  
"Well, basically, you," he paused. 'Wait,' he told himself. 'I can't wreck Videl's future just cos I don't want her in the same school as me.' He frowned and sighed, while Videl waited impatiently for him to finish his sentence. "You speak to the head of the school, the principle. He'll probably ask you a few questions, take an entrance test, and then he'll tell you if you're accepted or not. Should only take a couple of hours."  
  
She rolled he eyes and frowned. 'I don't even want to go to this stupid school. I want to train and become strong. But maybe this is the key to discovering Gohan's weaknesses. Hmmm. Might be useful afterall then.'  
  
~Later~  
  
Videl sat nervously in what Gohan had called the 'reception,' and listened to the annoying click of the secretary on her computer. The morning had been a chaotic rush, especially finding something to wear that ChiChi approved of. Videl looked down at the pink 'suit' she was now wearing and raised an eyebrow. She felt uncomfortable, and didn't like the various looks that people her age were giving her as they walked past. Besides, the shoes were killing her feet, and grips ChiChi had used to tame her wild hair were beginning to dig into her scalp. 'How much longer do I have to wait?" She complained in her thoughts, and sunk further down into her seat as she crossed her arms.  
  
Ten minutes later, Videl's question was answered as a bald headed, chubby man wearing a brown suit of his own stepped out of his office. "So," he questioned the secretary. "Has our new student arrived yet?"  
  
"She's right over there Mr.Benston." The secretary pointed at Videl, and the man frowned slightly.  
  
"So then," he walked towards her and she stood up. "You must be Videl?" She nodded and Mr.Benston smiled, holding out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Principle Benston, head of Orange Star High." Videl looked at his hand and shrugged.  
  
"Nice to meet you too I guess." The principle frowned and dropped his hand; his expression was puzzled as he exchanged glances with the secretary.  
  
"Well, follow me into my office, and we'll start your interview."  
  
The first thing Videl noticed was how small, stuffy, yet tidy Mr.Benston's office was. She sat down on the wooden chair near his mahogany desk, and he sat opposite her amongst all the piles of paper, stationary, and a laptop computer. "So," he put his hand out together infront of him and intercrossed his fingers. "Are you related to Son Gohan?" Videl made a face of disgust and nearly laughed.  
  
"No!" Mr.Benston raised an eyebrow, and picked up a file where he began to fill in details as she answered his questions.  
  
"So, what's your full name?"  
  
"Videl Satan." The mention of her name made him frown, but he wrote it down anyway.  
  
"And your age and date of birth?"  
  
"I'm 17. Born on July 24th, 759." He scribbled that down too, and Videl folded her arms feeling bored.  
  
"So, what brings you to Orange Star High?"  
  
Videl shrugged, "ChiChi told me to come here."  
  
"Aaah, Mrs.Son. Yes, she phoned me yesterday and was very determined to enrol you here. You'd be in the same class as Son Gohan if we did accept you here. Would that cause a problem? I presumed you were related."  
  
"No, I'm staying with his family."  
  
"I see. And your parents?"  
  
"Are dead." Mr.Benston decided to abandon that subject, since Videl didn't eager look too eager to talk about it much.  
  
"So," he finally put his pen down to change the subject as he handed her a sheet of paper. "What subjects from the list would you be interested in if you did come here." Videl read through the long list, everything seemed boring and pointless.  
  
"I dunno," she finally said. "Nothing seems interesting."  
  
"Well," Mr.Benston sighed. "What are your interests and hobbies?" She paused, 'what are my hobbies and interests?' She asked herself. Videl had never really thought about that before.  
  
"Fighting and constructive things I guess." Her reply made the principle frown slightly.  
  
"How do you feel about the arts? We encourage our students to take at least one humanitarian subject."  
  
"Whatever." Mr.Benston sighed again; Videl wasn't exactly sociable.  
  
"Well, from what I've heard, communication skills would be a must for you. How about history, or politics?"  
  
"History sounds good." Mr.Benston smiled; finally he was making process. "And the sciences? We encourage at least 1. How about Biology and Physics, I think they would suit you well." She shrugged and he circled her, or rather, his subject choices on the form. "How are you at languages and English?"  
  
"Well I'm speaking it now aren't I?"  
  
"Yes well, can you speak any other languages? French, Spanish, German?"  
  
"I speak Saiyan." Mr.Benston looked at her and laughed nervously.  
  
"Very funny, maybe you should do performing arts? Yes, I'll put you down for that. Maybe expressing yourself will control that attitude. Art as well then." His talking turned into a mumble as he circled more subjects, and Videl shuffled in her seat.  
  
"Well, so far, I've put you down for; English literature, maths, biology, physics, art, drama, history, geography, and gym. That sound okay?"  
  
Videl shrugged again. She didn't remember agreeing to all of those subjects, and she didn't even know what most of them were either. But she wanted to leave, so she agreed to them anyway. "Is that it?" She asked coldly, and Mr.Benston smiled.  
  
"Just sign here," he put a cross in a blue tinted box on the form, and handed her the pen. Videl looked at him blankly, and made an even bigger cross that filled that whole box. Mr.Benston smiled nervously.  
  
"Well, interesting signature Videl. But, I'm pleased to say that you're halfway there before you can start here. First though, you have an entrance exam to take. It's just general knowledge so that we can put you in the appropriate classes."  
  
"Fine," she replied, and he handed her a booklet and a pen.  
  
"You can do the exam in here while I have lunch. I'll be back in an hour. Good luck!" He finally left, and Videl opened the first page, nearly fainting when she saw the questions.  
  
Q1. 4 x 15 + 12 x 35 = ?  
  
Videl banged her head on the desk, if it was one thing she hated, it was maths! 'This is ridiculous!' She told herself. 'Maths isn't for warriors! Don't these people have calculators?' She flicked back to the front page, which read:  
  
NO CALCULATORES ALLOWED NO DICTIONARIES ALLOWED USE BLUE OR BLACK BALL POINT PENS WRITE YOUR ANSWERS IN THE BOOKLET IN THE SPACES PROVIDED ...etc  
  
'What's the point in all this? I'm not thick!' Videl sighed and began to work out the maths sum, before working through the rest. She had to leave out one whole section, which contained questions such as;  
  
Q23. What desert is Frypan Mountain located near?  
  
Videl finally turned to the last page where she had to write 200 words describing something, so she described her trip to the mall with Bulma. "There!" She told no one in particular as she finished her 260word essay with the last full stop. "That should do it. What a waste of time." Just then, the principle returned and picked up the exam paper.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Fine I guess. A waste of time though really."  
  
"I'm sure it was. I've brought some students to show you round." Videl nearly punched the guy when she saw Gohan enter the room, and then a shorter, blonde girl standing close behind him. "The school's quite empty today though, since it's the weekend. You'll find a few Saturday classes here and there, but most should be finishing up by now. Well, come back in about an hour, and I'll be able to give Videl her final details."  
  
"Ok sir. C'mon Videl, this way." Videl followed Gohan out of the office where she could see the girl accompanying him fully. She was about 5`6, half an inch taller than Videl, and her blonde hair had been cut short. She reminded Videl of the girls who were taking abut her in the trendy shop at the mall, since she was wearing clothes that Bulma would've described as 'fashionable.' Gohan caught Videl staring at his friend, and smiled. "Videl, this is Eraza. Eraza, this is Videl." Eraza smiled sweetly, and Videl already faked another smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Videl! Gohan's told me a lot about you, so it's really cool to meet you!"  
  
"Well, I've never heard of you before." Videl smirked when Eraza's smile dropped, and Gohan laughed nervously with his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well we've only got an hour so let's go!" He walked ahead, and Eraza caught up with him, looping her arm in his. Videl watched how possessive and over-friendly Eraza was, and stood on the other side of Gohan, well away from the fashion victim.  
  
Videl was able to verify the fact that she hated Eraza as Gohan gave her a tour of Orange Star High. Eraza made it clear that she liked Gohan, Videl could see it a mile away, even if Gohan couldn't. Eraza also tried to be nice to Videl, but Videl could see straight through her fakeness.  
  
'I dunno who she thinks she is,' Videl frowned as Eraza walked ahead to her locker, swinging her hips as she did so. The fact that Gohan wasn't even watching made Videl smile though, and he finally had a proper conversation with her.  
  
"So, who did the interview go?"  
  
"I dunno. It was boring and that test was stupid. Plus that Benston guy kept babbling on about all these subjects I should take." Gohan cringed at the thought of Videl being in the same classes as him, and so, he decided to investigate further.  
  
"Do you remember what subjects they were?" She shrugged and leaned against a locker, folding her arms.  
  
"Can't remember. He did say that a lot of my classes would probably be with you or something like that." Gohan began to wish he'd told her his other explanation of an interview; a sparring match. Eraza finally returned with her cell phone in her hand.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, but I've gotta love ya and leave ya." Videl pulled a face and wondered why Gohan was even wasting his time with the unworthy girl. "I'm going shopping with Lime in like, an hour. Cya Monday. Oh, and it was nice meeting you Videl. Hope to see you on Monday too. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Eraza," Gohan waved as she left and Videl smiled, happy to finally 'ditch the bitch,' as she put it. "Oh, Lime's one of my friends. You'll probably see her on Monday." Videl frowned as Gohan walked ahead.  
  
'Her? Her! How many girls does he know? No doubt she flaunts herself around Gohan too. Pathetic. It's a waste of time for both of them. Gohan doesn't even notice, and besides, they're unworthy of a Saiyan.' She suddenly paused in her thoughts and shook her head, hoping to shake them away. 'Videl, what are you thinking you baka! Why should you care if some slut's flirting with Gohan.' She smiled, glad to clear that up with herself, and followed Gohan back to the reception.  
  
Videl once again sat in the principle's office as she waited for him to put the phone down. He finally did so, and he smiled as he opened up the test she'd done an hour ago.  
  
"Well," he finally said and cleared his throat, something she noticed he did a lot. "You scored 56 out of 100, which is above average, but it's not great. However, it did mean that we found out you're a right brained student. That means that you're more creative and imaginative. Am I right?"  
  
'How the hell am I 'sposed to know?' she asked herself, and shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"That means that you'll find yourself in higher classes for some subjects, but intermediate classes in others."  
  
"Ok." She looked around the room with frustration. 'Not like I care mr.potato head, just skip to the point.' He shuffled the papers and clipped them together before smiling straight at Videl and once again clasping his hands together infront of him and clearing his throat.  
  
"Well, other then that, I'm glad to finally welcome you to Orange Star High. I hope you enjoy learning here Videl." She couldn't believe it, after all that; she'd actually got in? 'I guess I better thank him,' she thought with a grin. 'Nah.'  
  
"Ok. So when do I start?"  
  
"Monday would be a good idea. You've already missed vital parts to your education, so you'll need to catch up as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok, well, I guess I'll go now." She felt awkward, and the principle smiled.  
  
"Nice meeting you, and I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Bye." She got up quickly and left, not wanting to be in the room anymore, and not wanting to ever go in that room again. Gohan waited for her outside, and Videl noticed that the secretary had left.  
  
"Well?" He stood up as she walked towards him, and she couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her face.  
  
"I got in." Videl nearly died when the sweetest and most genuine of smiles hit his face, and his arms lightly wrapped around her back, pulling her close, but not too close.  
  
"Congratulations Videl! It's really hard to get in here you know. You must've aced it!" He let her go, and she almost stumbled backwards from the surprise hug.  
  
'I can't believe he just did that,' she told herself. 'How dare he violate my personal space!'  
  
She hadn't been hugged in a long time, and Gohan had felt the coldness as he did so, knowing immediately that it might've been a bad move. 'I can't believe I just did that! What came over me? I don't even like her! I didn't even WANT her to get accepted here! Gohan you fool! She'll hate me more than ever now!'  
  
The weird silence was painful, and Videl scuffed her foot on the floor, until she couldn't bear the pain anymore. Gohan gaped at her as she kicked the heeled shoes off and rubbed her feet.  
  
"There, I did warn Bulma I'd go bare foot before I wore them!" He was glad she'd decided to unknowingly lighten up the atmosphere, and he chuckled.  
  
"A Saiyan warrior? Wearing heels? Now that's something."  
  
"Can it." He chuckled again and Gohan hoped that she'd put the hug aside, for now at least, as a small brief smile appeared on her face. "Let's go, I'm sick of this place already."  
  
~Even later~  
  
ChiChi was happy, very happy, and also hugged Videl. "Now the only person I have left to educate is Goten! Oh, I'm so happy!" Videl nearly threw up, 'what's the big deal anyway? Anyone could've done that test!'  
  
"I'm ordering pizza for this special occasion!" Goten and Goku cheered and Goten ran to get the pizza hut leaflet, already knowing what he was going to order. Gohan smiled; they'd have to use a whole van just for their order!  
  
The Son family all sat in the lounge eating their pizza, which had arrived an hour after being ordered, so they only had to pay half price. Videl, who'd never had pizza before, discovered that she liked it very much, and wished she'd ordered more when she'd finally finished the last of her share. Terminator 2 was on tv, and Gohan, who'd seen the movie before over and over, glanced at Videl, who was very engrossed in the movie. Goten, however, had been ordered to go to bed as soon as it started, and ChiChi now had to comfort Goku as he sat huddled against her on the couch, as he hated the end scene. Videl began to associate the T1000 with Frieza; ' they're both killing machines,' she realised, 'but in a sense, so are Saiyans.' She couldn't deny herself the fact that she was beginning to enjoy staying with Sons, but she wondered if she'd still feel the same if The Sons were more barbaric and, well, more like true Saiyans. 'Well, I guess there's only one way to really find out.' 


	5. Is it me? Or is it hot out here?

Lone Survivor:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z. I am merely using the characters and the concept to write fanfictions. So please don't sue me!!  
  
A.N. I'm deciding whether or not to include a lemon, not yet of course. Well the ratings 'R' anyway, so I'll see how the storyline goes from here. Things are heating up for Gohan though at the Brief's barbeque. Heheh I'll say no more. Laterz.  
  
[..] = Bond talk.  
  
Chapter 5: Is it me? Or is it hot out here?  
  
Another day, another chaotic morning at the Sons house. The sun was rising through the orange clouds, and the setting would've been peaceful and pretty, had it not been for the T.V on high volume, ChiChi's loud and annoying voice on the phone to Bulma, Gohan's annoying silence, and Goku getting annoyed at Goten for stealing his breakfast. Videl sighed, 'red sky in the morning; shepherds warning. And I don't need to be told that twice.' She turned to Gohan, who had been avoiding eye contact as much as possible since 'the hug.' She didn't get him, one minute he was all, annoyingly nice, and the next minute, he was equally annoyingly quiet and shy. However, he was successfully blocking out everything else around him and was focused on the weather report, but Videl figured that he was in deep thought too.  
  
"And today's temperatures will reach around the 90s, so don't forget that sun-block, and avoid the midday sun."  
  
Videl scowled; she didn't understand how the weather lady was always cheerful, no matter what time of day it was, or what the weather was like. She reminded Videl of Eraza, and that meant that she hated the weather lady too. ChiChi finally put the phone down and entered the room with the largest smile on her face.  
  
"Good news everyone!" Videl rested her forehead on her fist and closed her eyes. Good news from ChiChi always translated to bad news for her. "Bulma's having a barbeque, and we're all invited! Guess who else is invited?" The room remained silent; no-one could be bothered to guess never mind speak. "Well, she said the whole gang will be there! Isn't that exciting? We haven't seen Krillen and 18 in awhile, and Picollo's been distant too."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Goku seemed to have forgiven Goten, and the two were now sharing their food. Gohan stood up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it'll be nice to see everyone again." Videl remained quiet. She didn't want to meet everyone. But maybe now she could spar with Vegeta at long last.  
  
"Well I can't wait," her sarcasm flew past ChiChi, who grinned.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that you're starting to socialise Videl, you can't stay all moody and grumpy like Vegeta forever. Lighten up a little." Videl glared at ChiChi for insulting her, but ChiChi brushed it aside. Gohan suppressed a laugh, knowing it would only aggravate Videl even more. "Now, let's all try to get ready by 12, and Videl, try to wear something suitable."  
  
'That's the last straw, the bitch will pay.' She folded her arms and stood up, leaving the room and storming upstairs like a spoilt teenager. ChiChi merely watched and Gohan shrugged.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
By 12.30am, the Son family and Videl arrived at the Brief's house thanks to Goku's instant translocation. Trunks saw them arrive from his bedroom window, which he flew out of to greet them. Videl spotted the purple haired kid flying towards them and smiled as Goten ran over to meet him. They hi- fived each other then ran off towards the garden where Videl could smell something cooking. 'That's one down,' she thought glancing at the Sons. 'Three to go.'  
  
Bulma heard the doorbell ring from the kitchen and ran to open the front door wearing her blue bikini and white sarong. She smiled and hugged ChiChi, Goku, Gohan who blushed, and then Videl, who just stood there.  
  
"Come on in you guys!" She beckoned them inside in between hugs. "Yamcha's already here, his new job as a chef is really handy in the kitchen, well, when he's not burning everything that is. How he actually got that job is a mystery to me." ChiChi and Bulma giggled, reminding Gohan of Wilma and Betty from 'The Flintstones.' They were still like two little girls who hadn't grown up at heart, and probably never would. "I see you're wearing the clothes I bought you Videl. I'm glad that trip paid off!" She then glanced at ChiChi, and sighed. "ChiChi, we'll just have to book a shopping trip this week." ChiChi smiled, not realising that Bulma was insulting her fashion taste.  
  
"I'll have to check my diary Bulma," the two giggled again, and Goku slowly crept into the kitchen, bored of their conversation.  
  
"You too Gohan! I just love taking men shopping; my best conquest to boot is Vegeta. I finally got him to try on a gorge tux the other day. Oh ChiChi, you should've seen it; I wish I had a camera! I bought it, but I doubt he'll wear it. Then again, I have my ways." Videl glanced at Gohan, forgetting he was even there, and he laughed nervously at Bulma's comments.  
  
"Luckily for me, Goku just does what I tell him to. He's the perfect husband." ChiChi sighed and Videl raised her hand to get their attention.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I'm gonna puke here." ChiChi frowned, but Bulma smiled.  
  
"Now now Videl, I know you're secretly interested in our more mature conversation."  
  
"Can I puke then?" Now ChiChi frowned at Gohan and rested her fists on her hips.  
  
"Gohan! Don't be so rude!" Bulma giggled and looked at Videl, then Gohan, a devious smile on her face complete with evil eyes.  
  
"Gohan, why don't you take Videl over to the garden? Take advantage of the pool while it's empty or something."  
  
"Erm...ok." He walked ahead and Videl followed; ANYTHING to get her away from the wives from hell club. Bulma watched as they left and winked at ChiChi, who giggled.  
  
"Plan A is now in process." ChiChi walked ahead to spy on her son and Videl, watching as he politely opened the patio doors for her and let her go through first.  
  
"Looks like we won't be needing Plan B either Bulma."  
  
It was really heating up, and Videl and Gohan secured their sun-beds near a tree. The garden was huge, and consisted of many flowers, hedges, several trees, a large '8' shaped swimming pool, a sauna shed, a ping pong table and a Jacuzzi. The grass was a healthy green colour, and the large patio section had a white iron table complete with 4 matching chairs and a sun umbrella.  
  
Videl sat down on her sun-bed and relaxed, 'this is gonna be one boring day.' She decided on wearing the least amount possible; light grey shorts, a white vest top, and some flip-flops. But she could already tell that that wasn't going to keep her cool for long.  
  
Gohan was already sweating. Ever since Videl arrived, he'd always wake up feeling hot and agitated. The tight white t-shirt he was wearing wasn't exactly doing its job in reflecting the sun, so she took it off, catching Videl's attention. He tried to ignore her stares, and sat down on his sun-bed, putting his black sunglasses on before lying down in the shade. He'd only closed his eyes for a few seconds, but then something jumped on is chest, winding him and forcing him to get up.  
  
"GOTEN! What did you do that for?"  
  
"We wanna play in the pool." Gohan sighed, 'why me?'  
  
"So go play in the pool then." Trunks casually strolled over in his swim- shorts with his usual laid back expression.  
  
"But it's boring with just the two of us. Can't you and Videl come play too?" Just the thought of seeing Videl in a swimsuit made Gohan panic.  
  
"NO!" Goten began to sulk, pouting and using his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Trunks put his hands behind his head and smirked Vegeta style.  
  
"You always have been a spoil sport Gohan."  
  
"Fine, grab a ball, and we'll play catch or something." He needed to cool of anyway, and get away from Videl's ice glares too. Goten turned to the other Saiyan, and sat on her lap, startling her.  
  
"Are you coming too Videl? PLEEEEASE."  
  
"No. I don't wanna get my clothes wet, and I don't have any spare with me."  
  
"You mean you didn't bring a swimsuit? How lame. C'mon Goten." Trunks dragged Goten away, and ChiChi and Bulma appeared from the patio door carrying a tray of glasses filled with various coloured liquids. They set it down on a small table near the sun-beds, and sat down near Videl, still talking about shopping and their husbands. Videl frowned, that was all she needed, and she wished she had brought a spare change of clothes. The three of them watched as Gohan appeared from the house with a beach ball, and he dived in the pool followed by Goten and Trunks, who both bombed the water.  
  
"Videl, how come you're not in the pool too?" Videl frowned and muttered her reply back to Bulma.  
  
"I didn't bring any spare clothes." Bulma raised an eyebrow and ChiChi sniggered.  
  
"Videl, you don't swim in clothes. You wear either a bikini or a swimming costume. Don't worry about it; you can borrow one of my old bikinis. Follow me." Videl reluctantly followed, and ChiChi grinned.  
  
"Onto phase 2."  
  
Bulma's room was huge Videl soon found, and she sat on the peach coloured bed as Bulma raided her large walk through closet.  
  
"Hmmm, you may as well have this, it probably won't even fit me anymore. I haven't worn it since I was about your age, so it should fit you."  
  
Videl stared at the yellow piece of material and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Erm, Bulma? This isn't exactly going to cover me, it's tiny!" To her, it looked like a mini bra and some equally mini underwear.  
  
"Of course it will! Bikini's are only meant to cover essentials anyway, that's the point."  
  
"Don't you have something a little more complete?" Bulma laughed, and Videl raised her eyebrows in confusion. Bulma only believed in bikinis.  
  
"Oh you make me laugh Videl. I'll be downstairs." The door shut and Videl closed the curtains before she tried on the bikini. It was bright yellow, probably to enhance the golden tan which she didn't have. The upper part was just as flimsy as the bottom part, and all she could make out were triangles and string, a lot of string.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were all fooling around in the pool. A game of catch had turned into a violent game of 'get the ball.' Whoever had the ball became the victim to attacks from the 2 who didn't, as the aim of the game of course, was to 'get the ball.' Meanwhile, ChiChi and Bulma, talked under the shade, with the new addition of Vegeta, who pretended to sleep as he sunbathed, but was infact listening to the conversation, Yamcha, who was arguing with his now ex-girlfriend on his cell phone, and Goku, who happily munched on various appetizers. Videl finally once again appeared, and Bulma nudged ChiChi as she walked towards towards the pool.  
  
"Yay! Videl found her swimsuit! C'mon Videl, we're playing the coolest game ever!"  
  
"Shut up Goten, no girls allowed in my pool!"  
  
The two boys began to fight, and Gohan cheerily turned round, about to say a casual 'Hey Videl.' However, his jaw dropped, his eyebrows rose, and he was left speechless with a blush on his face. Videl knew it had been a bad idea. Bulma and ChiChi, however, watched with satisfaction, and Vegeta glanced over at their newest subject of their conversation.  
  
'Hmph, seems Kakarrot's brat is having a few problems. No doubt I'll have to have a word with him sooner or later, that baka father of his probably hasn't even told him abut the birds and the bees yet. Sometimes, I actually feel sorry for the kid. Nah.' He smirked and replaced his shades over his eyes, once again blocking out the world as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I think the word you're looking for Gohan, is 'hi', or 'hey'." She rolled her eyes and Gohan looked away, already knowing that he'd once again made a fool of himself. Videl stepped into the pool, and smirked at Trunks, who stopped fighting with Goten to frown at her. "What was that about no girls in the pool? I think you need a new rule Trunks."  
  
"Whatever. Let's play a new game."  
  
"Crocodiles!!" Trunks slapped his forehead and Goten jumped up and down in the pool hyperactively.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"One person gets to be the crocodile, and they have to swim underwater, with their belly touching the floor. When, they get near enough to their victim, they can come up to the surface and tag them, making that person another crocodile, until we're all crocodiles!"  
  
"Goten that's not how you play crocodiles. Your version sucks!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too! Your such a baby."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Can it you two, you're giving me a headache." They quit at the sound of Gohan's parental voice, and Videl sighed.  
  
"I'm bored, let's just play Goten's version."  
  
"I'm the crocodile then!" Goten scrambled out of the water and lay down on the side. He then slid into the water; head first, and submerged underwater taking a deep breath as he did so. The pool became a frenzy of shouts and panic as Gohan, Videl, and Trunks had to keep an eye of Goten underwater and stay away from him. Trunks was the first to be tagged, and Gohan knew that was the worst thing that could happen.  
  
"Hey Goten, let's become super Crocodiles!"  
  
"YEAH!" Before Gohan could object, their hair turned golden and they became even faster swimmers as they swam underwater. Videl tried to get away as they approached her, but it was pointless. They were just too fast. She got cornered, and Goten and Trunks attacked from two sides.  
  
"Ok ok! I give up!" They both tagged her, and Goten grinned.  
  
"One more to go! C'mon! Let's get Gohan!"  
  
"Oh great," Gohan kept to the sides so that he had an easy escape out of the pool. Goten and Trunks always took games too seriously, and someone always got hurt. Then, he'd have to take the blame. He didn't notice the three of them surround him, and each one of them submerged out of the water. Gohan then flew up into the air, and Goten started to yell. Videl, however, began to swim to the other side of the pool, knowing exactly where Gohan would land.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR GOHAN! CROCODILES CAN'T FLY! YOU'RE NOT 'SPOSED TO EITHER, IT'S A POOL GAME!" Gohan chuckled and landed in the other side of the pool.  
  
"Well you three are too fast and this pool's too small. Besides, that was just to trick you."  
  
"Looks like your plan failed. TAG!" The voice made Gohan jump, and Videl giggled at his panic-stricken face.  
  
"Woo! Go Videl!" Trunks and Goten both shouted together, and Videl shrugged.  
  
"Your technique lacked brains, I thought you were clever Gohan." He turned to face her, and folded his arms, drawing Videl's attention once again to his muscular and well toned body.  
  
"Was I that obvious?"  
  
"Yep. I read you once again just like a book." She swam back to the chibis, and Gohan frowned. 'Read me like a book?'  
  
Bulma walked over to the pool and got their attention before they could play anymore games however.  
  
"Hey guys, Krillen and 18 just arrived with Marron."  
  
"Ex-cellent." Trunks said Mr.Burns style (think the Simpsons) and smirked, while Goten ducked his head underwater. Last time Marron came round, Trunks made her kiss Goten, and then teased him about cooties. Trunks hadn't let that rest since then. Gohan got out of the pool and glanced behind him to see Videl getting out too. 'Must stop looking at Videl, must stop looking at Videl.' His chanting didn't work however, and he caught himself staring at her again. 'Doh!' Bulma grinned as she caught Gohan staring and sat next to Vegeta, who mumbled something like: 'leave me alone woman,' and rolled over.  
  
"Vegeta," she almost purred, and he tried to ignore her. "VEGETA!"  
  
"What now woman?"  
  
"Aren't you going to be polite and a nice husband for me like you promised?"  
  
"I'm socialising aren't I? What more do you want?"  
  
"Be a good host and come and say hi to Krillen with me."  
  
"No, I hate that cue-ball head."  
  
"That's my friend you're talking abut, and he's not a cue-ball head anymore. He grew hair, remember?" Vegeta chuckled as he remembered the pathetic hairstyle that Krillen had grown after beating Cell.  
  
"Fine, former cue-ball head, who cares? I'm happy sitting here, alone." She began to toy with him, tapping her two fingers on his hot skinned shoulder.  
  
"Come on Veggie honey, do it for me?" Her tone suddenly changed from soft to harsh. "Besides! You promised me that I could have control all day as long as I was all yours later! It's a full moon tonight, remember?"  
  
"When? I never promised you anything!" She grinned as he sat up suddenly.  
  
"Oh yes you did, last night, when I asked you if you loved me."  
  
"Dammit!" He folded his arms and she smiled.  
  
"Was that mumble a yes Vegeta?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Gohan blanked out as Krillen spoke to him and his dad. 'What's wrong with me today? Ever since this morning, I keep on looking at Videl! I'm going insane, I swear I am!' He glanced over at her again, and this time she caught him and narrowed her eyes. She'd borrowed a sarong from Bulma, and stood impatiently as Krillen and Goku chatted about the 'old days.'  
  
"So Gohan, is this your new 'friend'?" Krillen winked and hinted at Videl, and Gohan smiled nervously.  
  
"Erm yeah, Krillen this is Videl. Videl, this is Krillen."  
  
"So you're the Saiyan everyone's talking about? Nice to finally meet Gohan's GIRL friend." Krillen began to snigger as Gohan frantically denied it.  
  
"Krillen! She's not my girlfriend, we're just friends!"  
  
"Sure, well, nice to meet ya Videl. Later Gohan." Krillen walked ahead with Goku, and 18 followed behind, holding Marron as she headed over to the wives club.  
  
"Videl, I can explain!" She looked at him and narrowed her icy eyes again.  
  
"Explain what? You're stupid friends foolish presumptions? Go ahead, but you don't need to Gohan, and you don't need to get worked up about it either." She walked back to the pool area, and Gohan sighed.  
  
"I just can't win with her!" He was so hot it was agitating him, but no one else seemed to be bothered about the heat except for him. "I hope I'm not coming down with something, that's all I need!" He frowned, thanks to his Saiyan immune system; he never really caught even the worst of the flues. He had the strong urge to be near Videl all of a sudden, and found his feet walking over to her by the pool without him realising, until it was too late.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Her cold tone didn't affect him for once, and Gohan sat down, copying her by putting his legs in the pool.  
  
"Just thought I'd cool down a bit." She glanced at him without turning her head.  
  
"There's the whole pool, and you decided to 'cool down' next to me?" He laughed nervously, a habit that Videl was really starting to hate.  
  
"Well I thought I'd keep you company for awhile too." There was an awkward silence as Gohan racked his brains for a topic to talk about. Yamcha and Krillen were starting up the barbeque fire, and the air was filled with cooking meat. Gohan's stomach rumbled, followed by Videls. "Hungry?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock." He frowned this time instead of laughing.  
  
"I was just trying to make conversation, there's no need to be all, well, cold!"  
  
"So don't 'try' to make conversation. It's too hot to even talk, and I'd rather be training right now, then wasting my time out here in the heat."  
  
"You can't train all day everyday you know."  
  
"I can if I want." 'How dare he tell me what I can and can't do!" Gohan changed the conversation.  
  
"First day at Orange Star tomorrow, you nervous?"  
  
"No. Should I be? It's just another waste of time."  
  
"You know what? You should try to get to know other people's culture's more and stop being so negative." Videl turned and glared at him.  
  
'Where the hell did that come from? Usually he'd just laugh or something. What's with him today?'  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, you came here to get to know the Saiyans a bit more, which is fair enough. But the only way you're going to do that is by being a little more open-minded about things." One of his legs 'accidentally' brushed against hers in the water for the third time during their conversation, and Videl jumped up. "What did I say now? You're always walking away from me."  
  
"Well maybe if you stopped getting too close to me!" She walked away, and Gohan raised his eyebrows in confusion and shock. The spot on his back where his tail had once been was itching like crazy, adding further to his ever-increasing agitation.  
  
"GOHAN! Come on over, the food's just about ready." Gohan stood up and walked over to the long table in the middle of the garden, where ChiChi was laying out tons of food with Goten and Trunk's help. Picollo had been the last to arrive finally, and joined in now and again with Goku and Krillen's conversation. Everyone apart from Yamcha, ChiChi, Goten, and Trunks were already sitting down engaging in their own conversations. Gohan frowned at the place names on the table, and didn't even need to guess where his was located, not like he was complaining. Videl looked up at him as he sat down, and shifted her chair over a little as his shoulder brushed against hers. She didn't like the way her body was reacting to his, and dealt with it by distancing herself in any way she could, and that included conversation. Thankfully, Gohan became engrossed in Goku's conversation, and didn't try to talk to her again.  
  
"I think that was the hugest fish we ever caught!" Krillen chuckled and Gohan joined in.  
  
"But that doesn't beat that time me and Krillen went treasure hunting for Marren." Krillen hid his face with his hands and Goku looked puzzled.  
  
"I don't remember that."  
  
"You were on Yardat that's why. Krillen wanted to propose to Marren, so we went searching for this so called 'mermaids pearl.' We didn't find it, but we did get into some trouble with the locals."  
  
"Don't remind me Gohan. We spent hours down there trying to fight off these sharks. When we got back, Marren was flirting with Yamcha." Krillen sent a dagger glance at Yamcha, who was busy making more hotdogs. He'd never forgiven him for that day.  
  
"Yeah well, you've got 18 now." Krillen smiled and 18 looked at 18, who had heard the whole conversation in-between Bulma's gossiping.  
  
"You're right Goku, and I wouldn't swap her for the world." They exchanged loving glances, which made Gohan feel slightly jealous. Everyone in the Z gang seemed to be in love, except for him and well, Picollo, but that was a different issue since he was asexual. Gohan sighed and glanced at Videl, who was picking at her hotdog and looked bored. He looked away, 'there's no way I'm talking to her. I'll seem a little desperate or something.' Videl heard Gohan sigh and noticed him glance at her, then turn away from the corner of her eye.  
  
'I must've upset him, of well, that's his problem, not mine. He should keep himself to himself.' Her tail swished behind her in frustration, catching Vegeta's attention. He was jealous that she still had a tail, and then a thought suddenly crossed his head.  
  
'DAMMIT! I forgot it was a full moon tonight. Seems like I'll need to have a word with the other brat too.' Videl saw the Prince staring at her and her tail froze.  
  
"Don't even think about looking at the moon tonight onna," she frowned at him.  
  
"I don't intend to turn Ozauru Prince Vegeta."  
  
"So keep it that way, or else you'll wake up without a tail." She shuddered at the thought, and he looked away, reaching for more food to pile onto his plate.  
  
'What the hell is everyone's problem today?' Her tail begun to swish again, catching Gohan's eye.  
  
'I wish she'd quit doing that with her tail!" He felt allured towards her, and had to suddenly look away before he did something he knew he'd later regret. Vegeta watched from the end of the table and showed no mercy to his hotdog as he devoured it within seconds.  
  
'It seems I'll need to have words with the brat a little sooner. Or I could always wait for him to embarrass himself."  
  
[Oh no you don't Vegeta.] Vegeta smacked his forehead with his palm.  
  
'Dammit! I forgot to block my thoughts from the woman. I hate this bond!' This time he had managed to block his thoughts, but caught Bulma narrow her eyes at him. Now that she knew, he'd didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
After an agonisingly long barbeque, Gohan left the table as soon as he could, only to be followed by Vegeta. Gohan froze and turned round to see Vegeta standing there complete with scowl and folded arms.  
  
"What do you want?" He was just as surprised as Vegeta from his attitude, and Vegeta did not look impressed.  
  
"Well, I was GOING to offer you some advice which would've been helpful. But I guess you don't want or deserve it."  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I've been having these weird mood swings lately. It's just best if-"  
  
"Shut up and follow me." Vegeta walked ahead into the training room, and Gohan hesitantly followed, knowing that he didn't really have a choice in the matter.  
  
'Strange, Vegeta hardly ever talks to me unless he wants to spar. What could it be? Whatever it is, it can't be good..' 


	6. I hate the Moon!

Lone Survivor:  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own dbz or the characters, no need to rub it in!  
  
A.N. Ouch! Bulma and ChiChi are devious, and they get worse! I'm SO sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I kinda had writer's block, and I was busy with my 'journey' fic too. But here's the next chapter in all it's glory, yeah I wish. Looks like Gohan & Videl are inseparable, Hmmmm, I wonder why? Heheh, later.  
  
[..] = Bond talk  
  
Chapter 6: I hate the moon!  
  
Gohan nervously sat in the GR room, while Vegeta stood. He was thinking of how to word his advice, and also enjoyed making Gohan suffer in silence. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. "You said you had something to tell me, so say it already!"  
  
"Seems you've been affected worse than I thought you had. Interesting."  
  
"What's interesting? Affected by what!? A disease?"  
  
"Shut up and let me explain. Now, how are you feeling lately?" Gohan raised his eyebrows in shock, and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I don't give a shit about your well being. I'm just asking so I can figure out just how badly you've been affected. So?" Gohan took a deep breath; putting how he felt into words was a little easier than he'd expected around Vegeta for a change.  
  
"Well, I've had these mood swings, and I kinda figured out that I've had them ever since Videl arrived. I guess it's just my hormones though and it's just a coincidence that-"  
  
"It is no coincidence. How do you feel around the girl? Happy, secure?"  
  
"Yeah! How did you know? I mean, sometimes she really annoys me when she tries to be all mean. But that won't stop me from wanting to talk to her. I can't stop looking at her though; every move she makes just attracts my attention, even the smallest. And when she's not there, I have the urge to be near her." Gohan paused to put his hand on the back of his neck. "It's just weird. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."  
  
"It's not weird at all Gohan, it's perfectly natural. Although, I never thought it possible for a half-saiyan to experience it. It only happens to Saiyans during the time of the full moon. It also only happens after 16 years of age, and can be brought on by different events. The girl, Videl, is the cause of it happening to you." Gohan shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand. WHAT'S happening to me? What's this 'it' that you keep on mentioning?" Vegeta paused, then looked straight at Gohan very seriously.  
  
"We call it, 'bonding.' You may not know it, but your body and mind has selected a mate for you. Whether you choose to actually make her your mate is up to you." Gohan frowned and looked away, and Vegeta sighed as he noticed that Gohan was still confused. "Just as I thought, that baka father of yours hasn't told you anything! He really is a clown. Choosing a mate is part of the Saiyan culture. We usually only mate with our own race to keep our blood pure. However, Kakarrot and I were able to mate with humans seeing as female Saiyans are extinct. Or so we thought. That, is why you have sub-consciously chosen Videl."  
  
"Because she's a female Saiyan?"  
  
"That, and because she's the LAST female Saiyan." Vegeta could see that Gohan still needed answers, and frowned. "Whatever it is; spit it out. I haven't got all day."  
  
"Well, I still don't understand what a bond and a mate are?"  
  
"There is only one way to bond with your chosen mate. I presume your baka of a father has told you about the birds and the bees?"  
  
"The birds and? Oh," Gohan blushed and nodded, making Vegeta chuckle to himself.  
  
"Thank Kame he's done something right."  
  
"Actually my mom explained. But carry on." Vegeta simply raised an eyebrow at Gohan's revelation.  
  
"I should've known. Well, I don't want to ruin the surprise for you. But the first time that you fuck," Gohan cringed at Vegeta's use of words. "Well, you'll see for yourself if your instincts kick in. But then there's the problem of your mate accepting the bond. Now that's the painful part." Just talking about it made Vegeta cringe; Bulma hadn't been too keen on the idea of bonding with Vegeta, and after 3 painful days, she'd finally accepted it. Now, however, she loved sneaking up on Vegeta when his mind barrier was off guard.  
  
"But I don't even want to 'bond' with Videl! How do I stop this!?"  
  
"That's the difficult part. Not even I know how to stop Saiyan instincts once they've kicked in. My father kept his explanations very simple while I was young. I'm sure she has no idea what's going on either. But now that you know, you can find out for yourself how to 'stop it.' Though, I doubt that you can. Of course, I'm only saying that because I'm just thinking about trying to prolong the saiyan race for as long as possible. Your offspring would-"  
  
"VEGETA!" Gohan blushed at even the mention of it, and ushered Vegeta to shush with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Hmph, the sooner you mate, the sooner you'll grow up."  
  
"Is there anything else I should know?" Gohan suddenly wanted to leave before Vegeta embarrassed him anymore.  
  
"Your instincts are stronger during the full moon, that is usually when a Saiyan mates and bonds. And guess what, it's a full moon tonight." He grinned and Gohan sighed, hiding his face in his hands. 'Can this get any worse?'  
  
"That explains everything then. Thanks Vegeta." He stood up to leave, but then stopped as Vegeta gave him his final word of advice.  
  
"If you really do intend to stop this, then I have one thing to say to you: stay away from the girl, especially during the full moon stages. Your urges will be stronger, as will hers most likely." Gohan then left, 'but how can I stay away from her, when I'm constantly trying to get near her?" He sighed and made his way over to everyone else, 'thank Kame that it's not a full moon tomorrow though! I'd probably completely embarrass myself at school. Man, I'm really starting to hate that damn moon.'  
  
Everyone was helping to clear away as Gohan returned, and Bulma raised an eyebrow as he walked over.  
  
"So, you finally decide to show your face! Where's Videl?"  
  
"Videl? I dunno. I was erm..sparring with Vegeta. Why? Isn't she here?"  
  
"No, she left a short time after you. We thought she was with you." Gohan began to worry, is wasn't like her to just disappear. "I better let you know now that ChiChi's fuming. All she's worried about is that you've both got school tomorrow. She also said that she's leaving in ten minutes, with, or without you."  
  
"Stall her for as long as you can please Bulma. I'll go find Videl." Bulma grinned as Gohan turned his back and flew into the air.  
  
'Heheh, I can't stall her forever Gohan, and it's a long way back to your place. Vegeta's evilness must be rubbing off on me.'  
  
[I heard that woman!]  
  
[Well I wasn't complaining Vegeta, and who gave you permission to eavesdrop?]  
  
[I did. Revenge from earlier. Just remember your promise. Don't keep me waiting too long. And quit meddling in the boy's affairs; the last thing he needs is your interference.]  
  
[I just want Gohan to be happy, and well, ChiChi does eventually want grandchildren.] Vegeta smirked and sniggered.  
  
[With the way her brat thinks, she'll be in her grave before she does finally get grandchildren.]  
  
[VEGETA!]  
  
[I'm only stating the truth woman. Hurry up with whatever you're doing; you know that I get impatient easily.] He broke off the conversation and Bulma frowned, putting a mental block up too.  
  
'I'll interfere with whoever's lives I want to! Besides, it's only a little fun. Oh I love playing matchmaker!' She literally skipped over to ChiChi to put her plans to further use.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan searched for Videl's ki as he flew slowly over Capsule Corp. It didn't take him long to find it, especially in his state, and he smiled as he picked up her scent as he got closer to her.  
  
Videl suddenly stopped punching and kicking the air when she heard a twig snap behind her. However, she turned round to see nobody there, and couldn't sense any ki either. 'Must be my imagination.' She continued to kick and punch, but then stopped as a rock hit the ground next to her.  
  
"If that's you Goten then I'm not laughing! If you do it again then I swear your butt will be glowing red for a week!" She paused, and then added, "and that includes you too Trunks!" When she was satisfied with the silence that followed, Videl continued to train. However, no sooner than she resumed training, something tapped her on her shoulder, making electricity shoot through her in shock, but as she quickly turned round she once again only saw just trees, grass, and bushes. A flock of birds suddenly appeared out of several trees; their flapping wings and calls echoing throughout the sky. "Goten and Trunks, this really isn't funny!" They tapped her on the shoulder again, and she spun round, getting more infuriated with the fact that she couldn't sense their ki or see them. "Show yourselves!" It was then that she sensed a familiar ki for a split second, but she was once again too late as she turned around. He watched her from his spot in the trees and once again found the moment where she let her guard down, or so he thought. Videl felt the ki again, and turned round just in time to see her arch enemy suddenly appear before her. Before he could react, she grabbed him and judo threw him to the ground. Gohan landed and slid across the dirt, but immediately strung to his feet.  
  
"I was wondering when my stalker would show up!" She was pleased that she'd caught him off guard for once, and the fact that she'd managed to send him to the dirt brought a satisfied grin to her face.  
  
'So, she wants to fight. I better keep my strength low, don't want to hurt her too much.' She frowned as he stood up and charged, her every attack meeting a quick block. The routine of blocking easily soon began to bore Gohan however, and he began to concentrate on Videl's appearance under the setting sun. Her sweet and unique scent was stronger than ever, and Gohan realised that his senses had become much more stronger than usual too. He could've been a few miles away, but still pick up her scent. He could hear her heavy heartbeat as she struggled to actually get through Gohan's strong defences. Gohan heard a low growl within her throat as he remained to block every attack.  
  
"You're gonna have to do a lot better then that Videl, I'm hardly breaking a sweat here, unlike you." His attention shot to a tiny bead of perspiration fall down her forehead, and then to her heaving chest as she tried to control her heavy breathing.  
  
Videl was experiencing a slight déjà vu feeling, 'who am I kidding? He beat me last time, so there's no way I'll be able to beat him, yet. Especially right now. I need to get stronger, much stronger. But I can't get enough of his scent! It's driving me crazy being this close. What the hell's wrong with me?'  
  
Gohan noticed her attacks begin to slow down and saw the defeated expression on her face. She paused to take a breather, and took a step back, gasping for air.  
  
"C'mon, you can do way better than that. Last time you lasted longer than 5minutes."  
  
'I hate him,' she told herself, and began to attack again, using the new combos which she'd just been practicing before Gohan had interrupted her. 'I hate him for being so damn strong and well, for just being, him!' He took the defensive side, which meant that Videl had to block like hell thanks to his super speed. He sneakily sweep kicked her ankles and she fell over straight onto her back. Before she could react, she was pinned down by a heavy weight. Gohan's scent was much stronger since he was so close, and vice versa. Their noses were almost touching and his ebony eyes stared deep into her azure ones, both of them searching for something, but not knowing what exactly.  
  
"You faltered."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"Do we always have to argue?"  
  
"Do you always have to prove yourself stronger?" They both smiled, why, neither of them knew, but it happened anyway.  
  
"You know, you can be the biggest pain in the ass sometimes. You're rude, obnoxious, arrogant, not to mention extremely argumentative. You act like the whole world is against you. But then again, I like you Videl." She gaped at him, speechless for awhile. He'd just insulted more than she'd ever been insulted before, and then ironically said that he liked her after naming all of her faults.  
  
"Excuse me?" He managed to fight his thoughts and got up, realising he was getting a little too close and comfortable which was something he was trying to avoid thanks to Vegeta's little talk. But staying at even the smallest distance was taking up all of his inner-strength.  
  
"I like you for who you are, and I guess that I just wanted to let you know. I don't think we've been getting on too well lately, so I guess I'm trying to clear the air a little by being honest."  
  
"Ok." She got up and dusted off her clothes.  
  
"OK? Is that it?"  
  
"Well what do you expect? Afterall, I'm, rude, obnoxious, and arrogant amongst many other things. But you like me just the way I am, so what's the problem?" He smiled, and she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth in return.  
  
"Good come back."  
  
"Why Thankyou." There was a short nervous silence between them as they just stared at each other, something that neither of them had really done at the same time. But Gohan couldn't take Videl's strong blue eyes glaring at him, and cleared his throat as he looked away.  
  
"We should be getting back though, my mom's bound to be fuming even more so right now."  
  
Gohan couldn't of been more right! ChiChi ran over to the two Saiyans as soon as they landed on the grass. She placed her fists on her hips, a deep frown set in her ageing but still deceivingly youthful face.  
  
"AND WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!? I'M NOT IN THE LEAST IMPRESSED! ESPECIALLY WITH YOU SON GOHAN!" Videl had to cover her ears from ChiChi's loud screech, and Gohan winced as her voice hurt his ears.  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
"Sorry? SORRY! Well that's just NOT GOOD ENOUGH GOHAN! You're BOTH grounded for a week! You'll go to school and come straight home, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
"Yes ChiChi."  
  
"GOOD!" She turned to Goku who's kept his distance; he didn't want to get in the way of a scolding, and pitied Videl for having to experience ChiChi's rage. "GOKU! WE'RE LEAVING, NOW!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Gohan grumbled and shot his arm to fumble around with his alarm clock before finally hitting the right switch. He'd had trouble sleeping all night; the fact that Videl's room was next door didn't exactly help. He could still smell her scent even though he'd shut his door, and she most likely had hers shut. Worst of all, he'd left his room for a midnight snack, only to bump into you know how on the way downstairs. He'd been so embarrassed and she'd looked so beautiful in her sleep-tousled state. They'd locked on each other's eyes for a brief second, but then she'd quickly scuttled upstairs and he'd dashed into the kitchen. To top it all off, his parents had been pretty loud that night, which had also been very embarrassing.  
  
Gohan sighed and got out of bed, his eyes a little sore from lack of sleep. He'd thrown off his quilt, but even that didn't help him cool down. He guessed that wanting to mate brought on the never-ending heat, even though it was a cold morning. 'A shower should help, I hope. At least the full moon only lasts 4days. WAIT! 4 DAYS! Oh Kame, this can't be happening to me! Why can't I be a normal teenager? Why does all this weird stuff have to happen to ME? It's just not fair. I'm doomed; cursed!'  
  
Videl heard a door slam shut and rolled over; the cold morning air chilling her even though she was wrapt up warm in her quilt. She'd been cold all night, why, she didn't know, but she just couldn't get warm. 'Stupid Earth weather! Yesterday it was boiling, so why's it so cold today? Or is it just me? I hope I'm not ill!' She shivered a little, pulling the quilt closer. 'Why does everything have to happen to me?'  
  
A sudden knock at the door ten minutes later startled her, and she tried to ignore it.  
  
"Videl? It's me. We've got school today, so you need to get up. Cya downstairs." She scowled at herself for missing the sound of Gohan's voice and threw the nearest object at the door; her shoe.  
  
Gohan backed off when he heard the loud bang at the door but couldn't suppress the large grin on his face. He reacted exactly the same on his first day of high school; getting up early nearly killed him! But now he was used to it. He made his way downstairs to find the kitchen empty. 'Figures, mom must be tired after last night. Guess I'm making breakfast.' He opened the fridge and took out 8 eggs breaking the shells and mixing the yolk in a bowl before pouring the orange goo into a frying pan filled with a layer of olive oil. Scrambled eggs were his specialty, and just about the only thing he could cook without burning too.  
  
By the time the eggs were done, Videl had sat down at the table, putting her head in her arms to try to sneak some more sleep into every spare minute she had. She didn't even notice Gohan place the plate of scrambled eggs and buttered bread next to her and he sat opposite her with his own breakfast.  
  
"Videl, your food's gonna go cold." She lifted her head, her eyes very sleepy and her hair going everywhere; she hadn't bothered to brush it. "Coffee?" He held the coffee pot in his hand and she nodded; her voice not functioning in her tired and groggy state. So Gohan poured her some black boiling hot coffee, then dug into his food, pleased with his hosting efforts to the houseguest. He wouldn't be too surprised if the moon had something to do with it too. Hell, it interfered with everything else, so why not with his attitude? He watched as Videl finally tucked into her breakfast, the smile on her face as she chewed brought satisfaction to Gohan.  
  
"Mmm, this is good! Better than your moms even." Her voice was groggy, but it was a compliment nevertheless.  
  
"Thanks." He continued to clear his pate after glancing at his watch; they'd have to hurry after breakfast if they were to make it to school on time.  
  
Videl disappeared into her room after cleaning her plate; she still had to do something with her hair. She glanced in the long mirror attached to the plain wardrobe and pulled a face; the flared baggy jeans and tight t-shirt just wasn't working for her. Why did these stupid humans have to wear such weird clothes? She shrugged and began to drag the hairbrush through her noted hair roughly, wincing as she did so. 'Strange how a simple hairbrush can inflict so much damn pain!'  
  
"VIDEL! HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"  
  
Videl sighed and quickly put her hair into a ponytail in the middle of her head using one of the elastic band hair-bubbles. She chose black, a colour she'd always liked for its simplicity and mysterious feel. Infact, her jeans were light blue denim, and her t-shirt was plain black.  
  
"VIDEL! C'MON!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and picked up the bag Bulma had bought her; it was a dark denim sachet, which went over her shoulder and hung at her hips. Finally, she slipped on some black and white ankle high sneakers and ran downstairs.  
  
Gohan unfolded his arms as she finally emerged from her room and opened the front door, his own blue sachet thrown over his shoulder. He was dressed smartly as usual; wearing dark grey nicely cut trousers that were turned up at the bottom, a long sleeved white t-shirt with his school badge attached to it, and black shoes competing his smart style. Videl followed as he took to the sky, shielding her sore, tired eyes from the morning clouds and rising sun. It was going to be a long day; she could already predict that it wouldn't be too fun either.  
  
-------------------  
  
Gohan nearly threw a fit when he glanced at his watch. They'd landed in a back alley and Videl followed Gohan as he ran through the streets of Orange Star City.  
  
"Gohan! Slow down! What's the big idea?" She panted as he tried to keep up, forgetting that Videl wasn't as fast as him.  
  
"We're really late!!"  
  
"Your point?" He ignored her and carried on running, not slowing down until they reached the entrance to Orange Star High. He burst through the main doors and stopped by the secretary's desk, who raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Erm, yeah. We're a little late, and erm, it's Videl's first day so she needs her timetable."  
  
A 'little late' was an understatement, how about 15minutes late? OK, so for some people that was nothing! But to Gohan, that meant a lot. The secretary marked Gohan as late in the register and then handed him an envelope with Videl's name on.  
  
"Thankyou m'am!" He began to run again, at a slower pace this time, but still Videl sighed. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst if she continued to run.  
  
"Gohan! Wait up!" He stopped and she caught her breath, walking up to him slowly as she did so.  
  
"I'm late Videl, LATE! Mr.Masuda's gonna kill me! I've never been this late before!"  
  
Videl rolled her eyes, 'why does he has to be such a damn goody goody?'  
  
"Chill Gohan! Just blame it all on me, speaking of which, where am I meant to be?" Gohan ripped open the envelope and read through her timetable, raising his eyebrows in a dorky fashion and resembling his father as he did so. Videl shook her head, 'why me?'  
  
"You've got maths with me, then you've got drama with Miss.Tanaka. Should be fun. Hey, Eraza does drama too."  
  
"Great." Gohan ignored her sarcastic tone and began to walk ahead, followed by Videl at a much faster pace than before. She wanted to get today over with as SOON as possible. But she had a feeling that what she wanted wouldn't be what she got. 


	7. First day in Prison

Lone Survivor:  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own dbz or the characters, no need to rub it in!  
  
A.N. Wohoo! Babadi saga on cnx! As strange as it sounds, watching dbz helps with writer's block! :S so try watching a few dbz episodes if you get stuck, it really helps with character development. At least, I think so. I was asked if this was gonna be a lemon, and i'm not sure if I wanna write 1. I hate writing them, not that I'm against them. So I'll just see how the story goes, and if it fits in, then it fits, simple as that. Gohan maybe a bit ooc, but it's my fic, & u have to understand that he's dealing with a female Saiyan, so cue raging hormones. Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 7: First day in Prison  
  
The classroom turned out to be a large lecture theatre, and Videl cringed as she followed Gohan through the single door, cringing as everyone stared at them and began to whisper. A stocky man with a baldhead stood by the blackboard on a small stage as you walked into the room. He HAD been facing the many students who sat in the rising seats, but immediately turned to frown at the late-comers as they burst through the door, his teaching interrupted.  
  
"Ah ha, Son Gohan, you've broken a new record. What's your excuse this time?" Gohan caught his breath while the many students stared at him; some of the girls giggling while others whispered things that not even a Saiyan's sensitive ears could pick up.  
  
"I'm so sorry sensei! You see, I had to erm, wait with Videl while she enrolled and-"  
  
"Don't even think about blaming your tardiness on other students Son Gohan!"  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes, 'who does this potato head think he is? Gohan's telling the truth for crying out loud. Ugh!'  
  
"Look Mr..whoever you are. The woman at the desk decided to be a pain the ass and-" The whole class gasped at Videl's words, and Mr.Masuda began to fume; his face going red.  
  
"Young lady watch your mouth! I should give you a detention and make you watch that potty mouth out this instant with soap. But seeing as it's your first day, I'll be lenient and give you a warning. If you EVER use such words in my classroom EVER again, you'll be writing lines for a month per word! Is that understood?" Videl pulled a face and nodded, wondering what the big deal was. "Good, now both of you take your seats. I'll deal with you after class Gohan."  
  
They immediately obeyed; Gohan walked up the steps with his head hung low, but Videl walked proudly, scowling at anyone who dared to look at her. She already hated everyone in the room. Gohan sighed and sat next to Sharpner whose eyes were fixed on the new student. 'Man, I've never been so embarrassed in all my life! Well, except for the time I caught mom and dad in the act. Oh, and the other time when I walked in on Vegeta and Bulma in the training room.' He shuddered at his thoughts; he hadn't been able to even look at them the same after that day. 'Well this is just as embarrassing! I can't believe Videl said that, what the hell was she thinking? Maybe I should've had words with her about how to act at school BEFORE we got here. Dammit!'  
  
Videl slumped into her seat, already bored. She'd scared half the class with her scowls much to her satisfaction, 'who the hell do they think they are staring at me like that, of all people. I could rip them apart in two seconds if I wanted to, worthless weaklings.' She turned to catch a blonde slightly muscular guy staring at her with his blue eyes that were slightly slanted with cockiness. He winked and she frowned, sticking up her finger and turning away. Sharpner simply grinned and turned back to face the front of class, 'yep, she wants me!'  
  
"Now, let's see how our newest student copes with algebra." Videl glared at the sensei who began to furiously scribble equations onto the blackboard using white chalk. She had to squint her eyes to read his tiny writing from a distance. 'This is pathetic! What a moron.'  
  
"Erm, sir? I can't read your pathetically tiny handwriting from way up here."  
  
Mr.Masuda dropped the chalk and tensed up, he really didn't have the patience to deal with this rude new student. With a second he'd suddenly spun round, a frustrated vein popping out of his forehead and his red face evidence of his anger. Gohan slapped his forehead, 'does she ever learn? She's gonna be expelled on her first day. Guess who mom will blame, ME! I gotta do something, but what?'  
  
"ONE MORE RUDE COMMENT OUT OF YOU MISS SATAN & I'LL HAVE YOU IN DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Videl raised a cocky eyebrow, 'how does he know if life is miserable or not? Loser.'  
  
"Bite me." Thankfully, he didn't hear her mumble, but Gohan heard it loud and clear and kicked her leg under the table. She immediately turned to stare at him, but he met her eye to eye with a serious expression.  
  
"Videl, you gotta watch what you say!"  
  
"I can't help it if he's an asshole."  
  
"But he's a tutor, and we're his students. Therefore, we have to respect him."  
  
"Says who?" She folded her arms, annoyed that Gohan was once again acting like her dad or something.  
  
"Says me!" She glared back at him, since when did he tell her what to do? Gohan was treading on dangerous grounds in her books, VERY dangerous grounds.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But don't think that you, of all people, can tell ME what to do." He smirked and turned away, writing down notes from the board.  
  
"I just did, didn't I?" There it was again, that cheeky smirk that sent her wild with adoration and agitation, all at once. Even Vegeta would've been quite proud with the smirk famously used by Saiyans and more so himself.  
  
"Miss Satan? Care to quit staring at Son Gohan and give me the answer?" Several people in the class giggled and Videl growled, her cheek flushing red a little.  
  
"Let's see now, x = 6?" She smiled innocently; she obviously hadn't even read the question, and Mr.Masuda frowned. Several people snickered at her dimness while Gohan shook his head; he knew that she secretly would've known the answer, but couldn't be bothered.  
  
"No, No, NO! X=15.3! I'm setting extra homework for you, MISS. Satan." She simply rolled her eyes, like she was going to do it! She closed her eyes and relaxed as Mr.Masuda's voice dragged on, slowly becoming more and more distant. She really couldn't care less if he caught her sleeping or not; what was he gonna do? Fight her? Ha!  
  
Gohan furiously scribbled down as many noted as he could from the board. He'd been organised and immediately took out his notepad and textbooks when he'd sat down. Videl's desk remained empty however, and Gohan was a little shocked that the sensei hadn't noticed. Something hard suddenly landed on his right shoulder, and he tilted his head to see a mass of black hair. 'Oh Kame! I can't believe she's using my shoulder as a pillow! Not now! Anywhere but here!' It wouldn't of bothered him that Videl had fallen asleep on his shoulder, infact, he damn well wanted her to stay there! But if Mr.Masuda saw them, they'd both be in major big trouble, and that was all he needed. Gohan tried to shrug her off, reluctantly of course, but she just mumbled and leaned on him even more. He rolled his eyes and sighed, 'why does everything have to happen to me?'  
  
"Psst! Videl! C'mon, get up." Videl ignored his quiet whispers; she was way too comfortable and actually felt warm for once. "C'mon Videl! You can sleep later, just not now.' She opened one eye, finally, and instantly shot back into her sitting position, staring straight ahead.  
  
'No. Fucking. Way! I didn't just do that! No way did I do that! Oh Kame, how embarrassing." She tried to hide as she felt her cheeks burning up, and thankfully, Gohan seemed to be just as embarrassed as she was as he kept looking straight ahead. 'You were tired Videl. Very, VERY, tired. He was conveniently there for me to lean on. It's not my fault! Yeah, that's right. Phew, I feel a lot better.'  
  
Could her first day get any worse? Of course it could! The maths lesson dragged on for what seemed like hours, even though Gohan and Videl had missed the first 20minutes.  
  
"And that concludes today's lesson. Be sure to pick up your assignment sheets on the way out and have them completed by next lesson." It was then that the bell rang, a loud buzzing song that made Videl jump. She sighed with relief as the students filed out of their seats and she in turn couldn't wait to leave. She disappeared with the crowd and waited for Gohan outside, who had to talk with Mr.Masuda for 2minutes, much to her annoyance. He finally left the room, holding a heavy book of some sort. Videl stared and frowned, guessing that Gohan had volunteered to do more work. 'What a dorky goody two shoes.'  
  
"Careful Gohan, I don't think you can get your head any further up Masuda's ass."  
  
"Excuse me?" He nearly dropped his books as she walked ahead cockily, what the hell did she mean by that?  
  
"You, volunteering to do more work. That's just so you Gohan. Typical."  
  
"WHAT! I didn't volunteer! Mr.Masuda signed me up for the maths challenge this year. I can't get out of it no matter how hard I try!"  
  
"Hmph. Try throwing that book at his ugly mug. That'll show him." Videl yelped as someone suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards, nearly making her fall over. She met the strangely cold onyx eyes of Gohan and actually felt a little threatened for once.  
  
"Videl, you gotta stop this attitude problem. Geez! You act like everyone's against you, including me!"  
  
"What do you care?" His grip tightened, but they both stood their ground, neither wanting to back off.  
  
"Kame! Would you quit being so damn ignorant? Of course I care! I don't want you to get a detention or even worse, expelled, on your first day! And you can't just go around hitting people, no matter how much they annoy the hell outta you." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and narrowed her eyes. 'What's his problem? And what does he care even if I do get expelled or whatever? It's a dump here, and a waste of my time.'  
  
"Whatever. All you do is tell me what to do Gohan, why don't you let me live my own life!?' She stormed off, not even knowing where she was going, just anywhere away from him. Gohan ran a shaky hand through his ebony mass of spiky hair, ignoring the many stares he got from passers by who'd witnessed that argument. 'I tell you how to live your life because I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt through your own stupid actions!'  
  
------------------------  
  
Videl stormed ahead through the crowds of teenagers. She hated them for living their pathetic and useless lives. She hated the way they dressed. She hated the fact that they freely showed their emotions. She hated them, every single one of them, full stop. 'Why does their stupid planet still exist? Why did my race of people, the strongest in the universe, get wiped out, and yet these weakling still exist! It's just not right I tell ya!'  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted however as that blonde guy from maths class stepped infront of her, nearly making her walk straight into him.  
  
"Hey there!"  
  
Videl rolled her eyes and frowned. 'What is this, asshole day?'  
  
"The name's Sharpner." He smoothed back his blonde, shoulder length, slicked back hair and grinned with pure cheese.  
  
"Is there a point to this?" His grin widened, sickening Videl even more so.  
  
"Man you're one feisty babe!"  
  
'Babe? Babe! Did he just call me that, or do my ears deceive me?'  
  
"I'm glad you finally ditched that dork, he was majorly cramping your style."  
  
'Is he referring to Gohan? Heh, at least he said something right. There's hope for this guy yet.'  
  
"So what's your name beautiful?" On second thought, maybe not.  
  
"Videl. Look, I don't have time for this." She tried to push past, eager to leave the dump as soon as possible.  
  
"Hey Sharpner! Wait for me!" Videl rolled her eyes as a short, blonde, and skinny girl run up to them both, holding a, handbag? How the hell do you take a handbag to school? How did she fit all of her books and shit in there? (sorry, personal hate of mine. ^_^) She wore tight light blue jeans, a green stripped strapless top, and wedged blue flip-flops with green flowers on them.  
  
"Oh! Hi there Videl, long time no see girl!" Eraza smiled with an equally cheesy grin to match Sharpners, and Videl immediately recognised the girl as the ditz who had flirted with Gohan. Bitch.  
  
"Hi, once again. Anyways, I've got things to do."  
  
"You've got drama with me next right? I'll show you to class."  
  
"No really, I-"  
  
"Nonsense!" Before Videl could escape, Eraza grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the corridors with her. She was like an even more irritating and younger version of Bulma dammit! Even worse, she actually made conversation! Or at least tried to, it was more of Eraza chatting away, and Videl trying not to listen.  
  
"Hiya Stevie! That was my ex before my last ex. He's a really nice guy, maybe I should introduce you two? He likes a rough girl, and I just don't fit that picture at all." Videl raised an eyebrow and Eraza lowered her voice as they passed a snobby looking girl standing by a locker with her groupie of 3 other girls. "Oh, and that's Roxy. Avoid at all costs, she's a total bitch! She stole my last ex, and I'm never forgiving her. Sweet on the outside, sour within." Videl glared at the red haired tall girl Eraza had pointed out. 'Hmph, she's nothing. Note to self: take no notice of anything the ditz tells you.'  
  
"Videl! Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"I'm trying not to." Eraza stared blankly at her, and for a moment, Videl thought that she was gonna burst into tears, not like she cared. However, she strangely started to laugh, fakly of course.  
  
"Oh Videl, you're so funny! I can see we're gonna get along just fine and dandy!"  
  
'Sure.'  
  
They finally stopped outside two double matching doors, and Eraza pushed them open, leading the way as Videl followed. The room was huge and was set out like the lecture theatre, but with a bigger stage at the bottom of the pit of chairs. It was like a mini theatre, and red curtains where drawn to each side of the square, wooden stage. A slim, tall woman stood in the centre of the stage holding a register and a pen. She wore a straight, black skirt with a white open neck blouse tucked into it. She looked younger than she probably was, and smiled with lipstick stained, red, thin lips as Eraza led Videl down to the stage area.  
  
"You must be Videl Satan?" She held out her hand politely, and Videl shook it hesitantly. Her plans had been to escape from her prison, and thanks to the ditz, she'd ended up here, of all places. "It's nice to meet you. You can call me either sensei, m'am, or Miss.Tanaka. I'm glad to have another addition to my small but ever-growing class." Videl raised an eyebrow and looked around, they were the only people there.  
  
"Is this it?" The teacher chuckled and shook her head, a mocking tone in her voice as she spoke.  
  
"Heck no! You're early. It would be nice if you kept it that way too." Finally the door burst open, and six more students burst into the room, chatting and laughing as they did so. A few seconds later, three more appeared, and finally four latecomers took their seats. The students sat down in the auditorium on red cushioned seats, while Miss.Tanaka stood on the stage, marking off names on her register before properly beginning the lesson.  
  
"Okay class, today we'll continue with our synopsis of Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's dream.' Videl, we're planning on performing the play at the end of the year to the school, so it's important that you catch up with the notes you've missed. Okay then, let's start with Act 2, Scene 2. How wants to remind everyone what's been happening?" Several student's groaned with un-enthusiasm, while a single hand shot into the air. "Okay, go on Angela."  
  
"Well, erm, let's see now. Hermia is SO in love with that Lysander guy, and erm, vice versa. But Demetrius wants Hermia for erm, un-pure reasons? And, well, Helena loves Demetrius, but he doesn't like her. Meanwhile, the king and Queen of the fairies are arguing about some kid." Miss.Tanaka nodded with a smile, and Angela grinned.  
  
"Very good. Does anyone want to add to Angela's synopsis?"  
  
"Hey! She missed out that ass dude." Videl turned her head to see how the voice belonged to. He was one of the latecomers and he looked like he'd just got up; his blue dyed hair in a messy style heading in all kinds of directions since it hadn't been combed, or it didn't look like it at least. He was dressed like some of the guys in the mall; a white shirt with a black, loose tie, and baggy jeans held up by a spiked belt. Miss.Tanaka wasn't impressed with his sudden exclamation, and sighed loudly.  
  
"You mean Bottom Skeet?"  
  
"Yeah him. He's that idiot who's tryin' to do a play. Oh, and then there's that Amazon babe." The teacher frowned at Skeet's description and sighed once again, closing her eyes and slightly frowning.  
  
"You mean Hippolyta. Yes, she's to marry the Duke of Athens, Theseus. Remember class, the play is set in Greece. Yes Skeet, this will be on the end of year test. Any questions? ...Good. Ok then, we'll skip the Titania part, that's just a song. Eraza, you read Hermia, and Ruben, you can read Lysander.  
  
Videl drifted into boredom as the lesson dragged on. She'd never encountered such a strange language before, who the hell spoke like that anyway? How the hell were you meant to translate it, and more so, how did you pronounce the words?  
  
"Videl? Would you like to read Helena? Beau, you can read Demetrius." Videl raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the boy known as 'Beau'. 'What kind of a name is 'Beau'? How the hell do you say it? What a sissy, he's so a momma's boy. I can just see the roses floating around him. Heheh.'  
  
"Not really." She raised her eyebrow at the thought of trying to decipher the strange words and acting with the 'Nancy boy'. What the hell did 'thou' and 'tis' mean?  
  
"Don't be embarrassed now, we all make mistakes. I just want to see how well you cope with it."  
  
"Fine." Videl glared at the text, where the hell did she start? "Erm, 'Stay though 'thou' kill me, sweet, Demetrius.'"  
  
"No, no, NO! Put feeling into the words Videl. Like this." She re-read the words straight from her head, emphasizing 'stay' and 'kill' soap opera style. Videl raised an eyebrow, there was no way she was going to even try to imitate such a pathetic display. Who the hell spoke like that anyway? No one she knew, that's for sure. To top it all off, while Videl had struggled, along came Beau reading the part of Demetrius perfectly. Well, to Videl it was pathetically over-acted, but Miss.Tanaka approved of it.  
  
"I charge thee, hence, and do not haunt me thus!"  
  
Videl nearly threw up as Miss.Tanaka applauded and used his acting as an example of how everyone should act. 'I knew I shouldn't of taken this damn class. I'm surrounded by idiots!'  
  
The lesson dragged on with even more reading through lines and summarising, complete with in depth character profiles. Videl thought she was gonna die when she was kept behind when the lunch bell rang. What had she done wrong now? Well, apart from sigh loudly every now and then and making no effort to hide her boredom.  
  
"Videl, I don't think you're putting enough effort into my lesson. Do you not like Shakespeare?"  
  
"I'd never even heard of him until today." What was she gonna do? Give her a detention just cos she couldn't be bothered to make an effort? Because she hated the gayness of the script? Videl smirked, ' just try it!'  
  
"I see. Well if you want a good part in the play, then you better start doing some extra homework. Read up on some other plays and get to know the language a little more. I can see that there's a strong emotional actress just waiting to break free from her chains!" Could she get anymore cheesy and over the top?  
  
"Erm ok then." Videl turned to walk away, glad to finally leave the stuffy room. That was one lesson she's never be going to ever again. Eraza waited outside for her, much to her agitation, and led her outside where they had to walk to a separate building to reach the canteen. Videl's nose immediately picked up the smell of food and she smiled. 'There really is a god.' It seemed that other students had the same idea as she did, and Videl sighed out loud as she took her place in the huge lunch cue. "I'm a Saiyan dammit! I should be given priority."  
  
"What was that Videl?" Videl put a hand over her mouth, her eyebrows raised in shock. 'Did I say that out loud? Ouch. I must really be pissed off.'  
  
"I just said I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh! Yeah me too. But I'm on a strict diet, so no dessert for me today. Do you think I've put on weight since you saw me on Friday?" Videl nearly hit her, if she was correct; she'd lost a little. Eraza had the thinnest waist she'd ever seen, so thin, she thought it might snap if she just gave her a gentle push even. It just wasn't healthy, especially compared to Videl's toned and slightly muscular and curvy figure.  
  
"No, you're as thin as ever."  
  
"Really? Hmmm, maybe I should put some weight on then. I don't wanna get too thin, you know? I wanna figure like that pop star. Bethany Shears. Have you heard of her? She's like, the pop princess!" Videl stared blankly at Eraza, 'is this girl for real?'  
  
"Can't say I have.' Eraza's eyes beamed and she giggled excitedly.  
  
"I'll lend you her album, it's so cool! She's my idol. I'm trying to grow my hair so it's more like hers, but I've been told it looks better short. What do you think? I mean, I don't want to copy anyone's look, individuality is everything! You know?"  
  
Videl couldn't believe this girl, 'does she even know that she's completely contradicted herself? What a weirdo.'  
  
"Your hair looks fine how it is. Where's Gohan?" She couldn't believe that she'd been reduced to actually WANT to hang out with Gohan. But Videl would do whatever it took to get as far away from Eraza as possible.  
  
"I dunno, he'll be here soon. So what music do you like Videl? You dress really cool you know, like you like rock or something. I dunno. But I can't stand the stuff! Especially all that heavy metal. It's all shouting and heavy drums and loud guitars that hurt my ears."  
  
"I LOVE rock, especially heavy metal." Videl grinned as Eraza stared back, slightly shocked and a little scared. 'Yes! Go, go, GO and never return! Mwahahahaaa!'  
  
"Well that's okay, my last boyfriend before the last 2 loved rock music. Infact. It figures that you like that kinda music, you know, with your attitude and stuff. Anyway, hey look! The line's moving a little. Aren't you just glad I've taken you under my wing?"  
  
'No. I want you to leave me alone. Your voice is hurting my ears, and you're boring me.' Eraza stared at Videl, waiting for an answer. Her big green eyes pleading and waiting for the answer she wanted to hear.  
  
"GOHAN! Oh Kame, where the hell have you been?" Eraza frowned, but then noticed the man himself walking towards them, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
Gohan raised his eyebrows in shock as he approached the two girls, was that really Videl? Or was it an impostor?  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Videl?" She laughed fakly and moved closer to him and further away from Eraza, who watched the two very carefully.  
  
"I am Videl silly! Now, where've ya been stranger?" Ok, now she was freaking him out. Since when did Videl care where he'd been? Something was definitely up. She was so un-predicable though.  
  
"I just got out of Economy class. How was drama?" Videl nearly fainted at the mention of it and tried hard not to think about it.  
  
"I'd rather go to in hell then go to Drama again! It was so boring! And to top it all off, the stupid bitch of a tutor kept making an example out of this asshole called 'Beau.' What kind of a name is that!?"  
  
"Hey, don't say that about Beau! I think he's cute!"  
  
Videl rolled her eyes in unison with Gohan. 'Oh Kame, can this get any worse? I bet she thinks every guy's cute.' The line moved again, and they all stepped forward. 'This is gonna take ages! That's it, I'm skipping this shit.' Gohan watched as Videl walked towards the door quickly, pushing past loads of students waiting in the line.  
  
"Erm I'll cya in the canteen Eraza." He began to follow Videl, much to Eraza's annoyance.  
  
"Wait Gohan! You can't leave me here all alone! Oh, hiya Ross, what's up?"  
  
Gohan chuckled to himself; that was Eraza taken care of, and now for Videl. 'What was she thinking just pushing in like that? If she's not careful, then she's gonna be in huge trouble.' He shuddered at the thought of what the consequences were for pushing in the lunch queue. 'No one deserves such a punishment, not even arrogant people like Videl!'  
  
Videl finally reached the front of the cue and sighed, ignoring the complaining from the other teens in the lunch line. "Can it! If anyone's gotta problem, then come and deal with it! Come on, I dare ya! All of you! Hmph, weak." They all stared at her, none of them stepping forwards. She turned her back on them, satisfied with the silence that she created, only to come face to face with a huge stomach. She looked up to see a very fat middle-aged man staring down at her, an unimpressed expression on his face. His shirt was tucked into his trousers, and Videl wondered why his belt hadn't split yet.  
  
"Name."  
  
Gohan froze when he saw Mr.Takishi towering over Videl. 'Great, I'm too late! Oh well, she did ask for it.'  
  
"What's it to you fatty?" Gohan whacked his forehead with his palm. 'Doh! What the hell is she thinking? Dammit, I'm gonna have to save her stupid ass!' The awe-stricken crowd parted for him as they watched the scene, and Gohan made his way over, a red face of anger painted on Mr.Takishi's face.  
  
"Mr.Takishi! Hi there! Erm, don't listen to her, she's just-"  
  
"Are you in with this little prank too boy?"  
  
"NO! Of course I'm not. You see-"  
  
"You're lying, I know a trouble maker when I see one. I think I've just found two people to do lunch duty. NOW GET TO THE BACK OF THE LINE!"  
  
Gohan cringed and immediately ran to the back, dragging Videl with him when he'd caught her clench her fists tightly and preparing to knock the chemistry teacher out cold. 'Geez! Does she ever learn?' She pushed him away from her when they reached the back of the line, a heavy scowl on her face.  
  
"What's the big idea!? I could've had him just then!"  
  
"I just saved your sorry ass and got myself into trouble too!" Videl narrowed her eyes and folded her arms; she was fully prepared to win the argument this time.  
  
"My ass never said it was sorry!" Now Gohan narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, 'geez! Is she ever thankful?'  
  
"That's the last time I EVER look out for you. From now on, you're on your own Videl. I mean it." 


	8. Hate's a very strong word to use!

Lone Survivor:  
  
Disclaimer: Can't be arsed anymore. Just try and sue me! I have no money! Aaaahahahahahahaaaaa!! :P  
  
A.N. 25/8/03-From now on, I'll be writing out my chapters before I type them like I did with the first two chapters. I re-read the last chapter and wished I never posted the shit. It lacked description, and only consisted of stupid dialogue. I've already written a chapter for later in the fic, so I know where it's going now. Let's just say, it'll probably be more than 15chapters. I brought the whole bond thing in early, maybe too early. But it's gonna help Gohan to deal with things a little better, as well as explain ooc situations with him. Then if I do write a lemon, it'll happen because it fits with the fic, not just as a pointless excuse to write one. What started out as a small experimental story is developing into something else, or so I hope. I might touch on the Buu saga, or I might create a new villain. What do you think? Oh, and what do you think Videl will do when you've read the end of the chapter? I'm just curious heheh. Anyway, I won't spoil the plot, just giving you all an insight into later chapters. So I'll shut up now before I babble anymore. ^_^  
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 8: Hate's a very strong word to use!  
  
Gohan slumped down onto his favourite sofa in the lounge, the only sofa in the lounge infact. It was a medium blue two seater, contrasting nicely with the lemon coloured walls, and it directly faced the TV. Anyway, Gohan had never had such a bad Monday before; every minute of the day seemed to get worse and worse. He picked up the remote with hands that still felt grimy, hoping to find solace in the form of the TV. Thanks to his 'favourite' little Saiyan, he'd been landed with the task of doing lunch duty, a punishment far worse than detention so long as he was concerned. You think doing petty chores are bad? Ha! Try clearing away the canteen after lunch, now THAT'S bad! No amount of soap could even begin to wash away the layer of grease and dirt that had accumulated on Gohan's hands. The bastards at his high school couldn't afford to supply the lunch duty people with gloves. Either that, or they couldn't be bothered to buy some, and didn't want to either. The last option seemed the most likely. Plus, he'd been late for his chemistry class, and the teacher just wouldn't accept 'lunch duty' as a reasonable excuse. So now, Gohan had to write an essay on the history of the periodic table, fun fun fun! He could still see it all now; the sickening remains of school lunches, the old curry stains on the tables and mould under the tables, the gum stuck to any and every piece of furniture, the idiots who'd thought it was funny to tip their lunch remains onto the table, adding custard, salt, pepper, anything to make Gohan feel like he was gonna puke.  
  
'Assholes,' he mentally called them, glad that ChiChi couldn't read his mind. 'They wouldn't be so cocky if I tipped all that over their heads.' The thought brought an evil smirk to his face, which simply complimented the frown that he'd developed and sustained all day, even up to now.  
  
Then, like a stray cat, 'she' walked into the room. He pretended to ignore her as she slumped onto the other side of the sofa, sitting as far away as she could get. Gohan simply fixed his eyes on the TV as he channel surfed, not even daring to glance at her for a second. When he was pissed with someone, he damn well stayed pissed. It was a trait he'd inherited from his mother he guessed. He always had been true to his emotions, and never went back on his words or betrayed his true feelings. If he was angry, he'd stay angry until he had a reason not to be. Right now, he didn't. They hadn't spoken a word since their little argument, and from the looks of things, neither of them were going to break the silence too soon. They hadn't even sat together in English literature class at the end of the day. Even Eraza and Sharpner noticed the tension between the two, and Eraza gladly kept Gohan company, while Sharpner sat in-between his two favourite ladies; Eraza and Videl.  
  
Videl sighed quietly to herself as she folded her arms close to her body. She didn't care if Gohan heard her sigh, infact; she wanted him to know that she hated him, that she despised him, that he was driving her crazy! She inhaled a deep breath to try to calm herself down before she exploded with anger and verbally attacked him. If she couldn't win a physical fight, yet, then she'd damn well be victorious in a verbal fight! But right now, she wasn't ready to put her anger to the test. Sure, she was angry, but she needed the anger to build up until she was ready to explode. THEN, and only then, would she attack him with all her strength. The result would be worth the limit of her patience. He'd never order he round again, never cross her path, never even glance at her. She grinned to herself, 'this is all too easy.'  
  
Gohan's ears pricked at the sound of a car pulling up outside and he sighed with relief, putting the remote down. 'Phew, they're finally home, thank Kame. Now I won't have to even think about Videl, I'll just spar with Goten, or play a game or something. ANYTHING to get my mind off today.' He rushed to the front door and opened it to see his dad stopping the family car, which Bulma had bought for Goku and ChiChi's anniversary. It was orange, like Goku's gi, and could fit up to 5 people into it, more if everyone squashed together in the back. Though, Goku hardly used it thanks to his instant translocation technique. However, ChiChi insisted on him driving her into the city so as not to attract any unwanted attention. That was all they needed. Gohan propped the door open with a doorstop and walked outside where Goten had ran to the car boot to unload the various shopping bags. Whenever ChiChi went shopping, she'd always practically buy the entire shop's stock, and Gohan was surprised that she'd fit it all in the small car. However, she did have four Saiyans to feed now, even though one certain Saiyan wasn't worthy of their kind hospitality in Gohan's books. But he put the thought aside, reminding himself that from now on, Videl didn't exist.  
  
"Gohan, be a darling and take them into the kitchen please. Goten, can you help your brother unpack?" The little hybrid clone of Goku nodded and ran behind Gohan smiling his head off, carrying more bags than he could handle. ChiChi smiled and locked up the car while Goku lifted the last of the bags into his arms. She really was proud of her family, and wouldn't have traded any of her sons or her husband for the world. Though, they could be a pain in the ass sometimes, and she did shout a little too much at them. But she needed to keep them inline after all, and that was very hard work. ChiChi was a very organised woman, and she promised herself that she'd raise the perfect family, even if it killed her. She had to be doing something right though if her first-born was the top student at high school! 'My Gohan's going to go very far; I can already see it now. Top college acceptances, but of course, he'll only go to the very best college that we can find. I'm so proud of him.'  
  
"ChiChi, are you coming in? It's getting cold." Her husband broke her thoughts, and he smiled at her with that same goofy smile that melted her heart every time. She walked towards him and he held the front door open for her as she closed the distance between them. Losing him to Cell had broken her heart a million times, but thankfully, he'd finally decided to return after training in the other world, thanks to the help of Shenron. However, he'd missed the birth of his second son, and he'd also missed seeing Gohan grow up. Sometimes, the Saiyan blood than ran through his veins really did make him very selfish, especially when it came to training. Goku smiled as he received a peck on his cheek, and he watched as ChiChi walked into the kitchen, carrying two shopping bags. The break that they'd had in their relationship made them both realise how much they loved each other, and now, he'd promised her that he'd never leave again.  
  
"Hey squirt, you wanna play something while we wait for dinner?" Goten jumped up and down hyperactively as he took out the many tins from the bags.  
  
"You mean it? So you don't have homework?" Gohan shook his head, smiling as Goten had to climb onto the counter to reach the high cupboards.  
  
"Nothing for tomorrow."  
  
"Yay! Trunks lent me this new video game! You've gotta play it, it's so cool!" Gohan smiled and packed more tins into the bottom cupboard. Trunks had bought Goten a gamecube for his birthday, and life at the Sons house just hadn't been the same since. It was like when Goku first discovered Television, or when Goku first drove ChiChi around in their brand new car. It was a luxury that the Sons never thought they'd have, but yet, they did thanks to Bulma's millions. It really did pay off to be best friends with a millionaire.  
  
"Ok then, what's it called?"  
  
"It's called 'Smash Brothers Melee' and it's awesome! It's a two player beat-em up Gohan, so prepare to get beaten." He stuck his tongue out and Gohan realised that just talking to his little brother had 'turned his frown upside down'.  
  
"Ha! You won't be so happy when I kick your. hi mom! We're nearly done here." ChiChi placed the heavy bags on the table while Gohan quietly sighed with relief. He only just managed to avoid a slip-up, and he didn't want to be the cause of putting ChiChi in a bad mood, especially when she was in such a good mood for once.  
  
"Thankyou you two, I've had a tiring day. Don't worry about the rest though, I'll finish up." Goten rushed upstairs, and Gohan was about to go, until his mom's voice suddenly stopped him. "By the way Gohan, how was school today?"  
  
Bad question. The frown on Gohan's face reappeared as he remembered what a lousy day it had been. "Fine," he lied, but ChiChi didn't notice since his back was too her and she was too busy unpacking.  
  
"Oh? And how did Videl do?"  
  
"Fine. I only had two lessons with her though, so." His voice dragged off; he didn't want to tell his mom what a pain in the ass Videl had been. He'd rather of taken Trunks and Goten to school with him than have to baby-sit and deal with Videl.  
  
"That's nice. It's nice to see you two getting along. Dinner will be ready in an hour."  
  
The thought of food made Gohan's stomach do somersaults, and he retreated upstairs. 'Nice to see us 'getting along' well?' He repeated his mother's words to himself as he walked up the Goten's attic room, a heavy frown set of his face. 'If only she knew half the truth! I can't believe my mating instincts chose 'her' of all people! I'd rather die! Stupid moon! Stupid Saiyan blood! Stupid everything! ARGH!'  
  
Videl turned to see he nemesis' father sit next to her on the couch and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to deal with morons, especially the King of them all.  
  
"So, how was school today?" She kept her eyes fixed on the TV screen where the cheesiest movie was being shown; a ship hit an iceberg just after two people had finished making out in the back seat of a car. She mentally laughed to herself as the male lead was beaten up by some other guy, 'heheh, another moron. That reminds me, the king moron asked me something.'  
  
"Oh, it was a killer." Goku's eyebrows twitched together; he was used to teenage slang words, but he'd never heard that one before.  
  
"Erm does that mean it was good or bad?"  
  
"Bad."  
  
His frown remained, 'dammit! Bad could mean good, can't it? How do I get myself into these weird situations?'  
  
"Bad meaning bad," she informed him, noticing the puzzled expression still on his face, and frowning herself as he smiled.  
  
"It'll get better. I never went to school you see, but Gohan told me everyone's first day is bad."  
  
"No, this isn't getting better. And neither is this movie, so I'm going to my room." She stood up and walked upstairs, leaving Goku to watch the movie that reduced him to tears every time he watched it, and this time was the 5th. Though, he could never seem to remember what it was called.  
  
"ChiChi hun, that movie's on!"  
  
"Which one?" He just about heard her voice from the kitchen, and scratched his head as he tried to summarise the plot.  
  
"Erm, well, the one with the big ship that sinks and that terrible song at the end."  
  
"Titanic?"  
  
"That's the one!" He smiled and relaxed against the soft cushions on the sofa, fixing his eyes on the screen to watch the remainder of the movie. "I knew it was called that! No, NO! Don't go back! Stay in the boat!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"NO! PUNCH YOU IDIOT! C'MON! ARGH!"  
  
Gohan threw his control pad onto the floor as Goten won his 10th round. 'I don't get it! How come I'm top in the class at school, but I can't beat my little bro at computer games? That just doesn't add up.'  
  
"I win again Gohan! Hey! Why don't we get Videl to play?"  
  
"NO!" Goten suddenly frowned and put his pad down, his face confused.  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Cos what?" Gohan sighed, this was gonna take awhile.  
  
"Cos I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE!"  
  
"Because what?" Argh! It was like a vicious never ending circle!  
  
"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HER! I HATE HER!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"ARGH!" Gohan threw his hands up into the air and fell backwards onto his back, only to be pursued even more by his curious little brother, who climbed onto his stomach and happily sat there.  
  
"But Gohan, you said never to say that you hated someone. That it was a bad and nasty word to use."  
  
"Well I'm older, and I know how to use it. Besides, I have my reasons."  
  
"Why? What did she do?"  
  
Even though Goten would never understand, Gohan explained anyway, he needed to get it off his chest, even if it was only a slight description.  
  
"She annoyed the hell out of me at school today. She was rude to the teachers, and she got me in trouble, more than once. Now, I'm not talking to her, and she's not talking to me. Besides, she's arrogant and selfish, and she takes advantage of my kindness too much. Therefore, I hate her."  
  
"But Vegeta's like that, and Trunks doesn't hate him." Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes, 'why do I always get stuck explaining things to Goten?' He knew the answer though, in his father's absence, Gohan had been like a father to Goten, and he still was kind of. Goku was more like the brother, but when Gohan wasn't there, he took the father role.  
  
"That's different Goten, Vegeta is Trunk's father. But Videl and I aren't related, I wouldn't even say that we were friends, not anymore anyway." Goten sighed; he really liked Videl, she was like a sister. He didn't want his brother to hate her; he liked it when everyone got along, just like one big happy family. He began to sniff, his eyes becoming slightly watery.  
  
"But..but." Oh boy, along came the water works, and when Goten cried, he cried a river. "But I like Videl! I don't want you to..to..to hate her!!"  
  
"C'mon Goten! Stop crying!" Gohan got up and crossed his legs so that he could put Goten onto his lap. He hated the fact that his harsh words had been the cause of Goten's tears, and Gohan wondered if he had been a little over the top in saying that he hated Videl, especially infront of his brother who obviously liked her.  
  
"But.I..I CAN'T! You said you didn't like Videl anymore! YOU SAID YOU HATED HER!"  
  
"Well I didn't mean it Goten! I wasn't thinking okay? I don't hate her, we're just, well, not getting along right now." Gohan had to calm his brother down before the whole house heard his shouts and cries, even Videl, and that wouldn't be good.  
  
"You, you really mean that?" The tears began to subside in an instant, but Goten continued to sniff.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. We'll be talking again in no time!"  
  
"Promise?  
  
Oh Kame, how Gohan hated it when Goten did that! He could never break a promise after all, thanks to the goodness in his heart that he'd developed through his parents style of parenting. He sighed and Goten grinned adorably, so how could he refuse? Besides, he probably would talk to Videl sooner or later, but he wanted her to apologise first, and he knew that would take a while.  
  
"Sure, I promise."  
  
"Yay!" Goten jumped off Gohan's lap and before Gohan knew it, he was running downstairs.  
  
"WAIT! GOTEN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" But Gohan knew exactly where he was going, and fell backwards onto the floor again. This was all he needed; his little brother butting in and fixings, well, trying to fix problems that Gohan wanted to deal with himself.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Videl finally decided to unpack the clothes that Bulma had bought her, well, now very creased clothes, not like she cared. She'd thrown them all onto her bed and was now doing the tedious task of hanging them all up in the wardrobe. She had nothing else to do after all, and at least it was keeping her mind off her nemesis, the thorn in her foot. She was kneeling down, putting her shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe. However, as she turned around to pick up the matching sneaker to the red pair, her heart jumped into her mouth in shock and she placed a hand at her heart, letting the shoe land with a 'thud' to the floor.  
  
"GOTEN! Ugh! For crying out loud, don't sneak up on me like that!" The little kid giggled and walked over to her, his arms behind his head and an innocent expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry Videl! Whatcha doin?" He peeked into the wardrobe and then glanced at all the clothes on the bed, a shocked expression on his face. "HUH! You're not leaving are you? No! You can't leave!" Videl rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders. 'Yeah, I wish!'  
  
"Of course not, I'm putting the stupid clothes Bulma bought me away."  
  
"Oh." There was a brief silence as Videl picked up the red sneaker that she'd dropped in her shock, and placed it next to the matching one. "Need any help?"  
  
"No. Go play with your stupid brother."  
  
"I already am though." Videl's ears pricked at the sound of heavy footsteps, and before she had time to put two and two together, Gohan appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, speak of the devil. Would you mind not playing 'hide and seek' in my room? I'm busy if you didn't notice." Gohan frowned and Goten kept looking back and forth between his brother and the guest.  
  
"C'mon Goten, the ice queen doesn't want us here."  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together lightly. 'Oh! So he wants a fight huh?'  
  
"On second thought Goten, 'you' can stay. I need some help afterall."  
  
"Yay!" Gohan watched in horror as his little brother switched to the enemy's side.  
  
"But Goten, I thought we were playing Smash Bros melee?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Videl." Goten returned to the side of his brother, and Videl's frown deepened as Gohan smirked smugly.  
  
"But Goten," the little kid looked back to meet Videl's pleading eyes. "I really need your help."  
  
"Aww ok, sorry Gohan. Besides, I'm tired of winning." Gohan scowled and folded his arms as he once again lost. Oh well, desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"But Goten, I borrowed Wind Waker off Sharpner! Don't you wanna play it?" Goten's eyes became as huge as saucers and he ran back to Gohan.  
  
"No way!! Not even Trunks got that yet! WOWIE! You're the best Gohan!"  
  
Videl frowned; there it was again, that damn sexy smirk! 'Ugh! No! He's not sexy! Stop thinking that! I am NOT attracted to Gohan AT ALL!'  
  
"Don't listen to him Goten, he's lying just so you stay with him and not me!"  
  
"How the hell do you know?"  
  
"Because I do!"  
  
"You don't know shit!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Goten moved into the centre of the room and looked at the two teenagers as they continued to argue.  
  
"ARGH! Stop it!" They both shut up as Goten's voice overcame both of theirs. "I'll just go play by myself if you're gonna be like that!" He stormed up to his room, and Gohan leaned against the doorframe cockily, annoying the hell out of Videl as he began to clap his hands together mockingly.  
  
"Congratulations Videl, you've once again managed to upset someone. What, is it your goal to just do that to everyone you meet? Goten's just a kid for crying out loud!" With a quick and fluid movement she was standing on her feet, her fists clenched tightly together. "Ha! What are you gonna do? Fight me again? I thought you knew by now that you couldn't win? Guess not. I thought you were smart enough to realise that I'm stronger than you, and I always will be."  
  
Gohan didn't know where his sudden need to argue was coming from. He guessed he'd inherited his wit and arguing skill from ChiChi. But he'd never argued with anyone like this in his life! He never thought he was capable of being so nasty and harsh to anyone! Had his voice deepened slightly and lost it's usual tone too? Or was that just his imagination?  
  
Videl's lips trembled as she tried to stand her ground. However, she was feeling the weirdest sensation over come her. Even though she wanted to fight back, she just couldn't think of anything clever and wittier to say! He'd attacked her full on and headed straight for her weakness, and for the first time, she didn't have a comeback! Her eyes began to sting, and the more she blinked, the more they hurt and the more her vision blurred.  
  
"Just..JUST GET OUT!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Is that the best you can do? Get out? C'mon, you've stood you're ground for longer than THAT before!"  
  
"I mean it Gohan! GET OUT!! I didn't ask you to come in here!" Something warm slid down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Though, it was unnoticed by Gohan, who's expression slightly softened.  
  
"Videl, are you.? Oh Kame, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Just leave dammit! I dunno what the hell you're suggesting!"  
  
There it was again! Another tear from her other eye, and then, yet another! She furiously wiped each one away as they escaped from her eyes, and looked up to see Gohan walking towards her, his eyebrows concerned and his lips slightly parted. No longer where his eyes as cold as hers had been. No, they were now had that warmness in them that they usually possessed. Videl tried to keep her eyes away from him and felt her throat tighten up, 'what the hell is wrong with me!?' She had to look up however, as she felt a warm hand rest heavily on her shoulder, and saw Gohan standing infront of her. Their eyes connected for a brief second, and then she quickly looked away, frantically tried to wipe away the evidence of her upset and deeply emotional state, but it was too late, he'd spotted the very first tear as it escaped from her blue, emotional eyes.  
  
"Videl I,..I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!" His voice slightly broke as he spoke, and it was back to its normal tone, which always had a caring lilt to it. His simply words opened up the floodgate however, and the tears just began to pour down her face. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them, and her shoulders trembled as she tried to control herself.  
  
"Oh Kame! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to... I was angry; I..I didn't know what I was saying!" He squeezed her shoulder even more as he struggled to voice his feelings, stuttering over his words. Videl, however, couldn't even bring herself to speak, and kept her eyes tightly shut as more warm liquid poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She cried before of course, but only secretly when she was younger, and never this much! Gohan couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, her body moulding against his own as she briefly relaxed against him. However, he'd only held her there for a few seconds before she suddenly pushed him away, savagely trying to wipe away the never ending supply of tears.  
  
"NO! JUST...just go away Gohan! I..."  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence, and Gohan reluctantly left, muttering once again that he was sorry and closing the door behind him. Videl fell onto her bed, not caring about squashing her clothes. She hugged her pillow, snuggling up to it and taking deep, shaky breaths. It was over, doomed; he'd seen her at her weakest state, and now, he had the advantage. She cursed herself for breaking down infront of him. For WANTING him to hug her, and then enjoying the feeling of warmth that engulfed her as he finally did. "I didn't want you to see me like this!" She finished her own sentence to herself and sighed. 'What will he think of me now? Now that he knows I'm weak? I'll be the laughing stock! The Saiyan who cried over a few pathetic words! But, everything he said, it was all so true.' She glanced at the window, pondering over whether to leave or not. 'I can't face him again, but if I leave, I'll be a coward! My pride will be even more dented, but he'll dent it even more if I stay here!" She frowned as she constantly contradicted herself and moved towards the window, pushing it open and letting the cold breeze hit her, lifting up her hair and chilling her face where the tears had wet it. To go, or not to go? That, was the question.  
  
'I know now what I have to do.' 


	9. The Wrong Crowd

Lone Survivor:  
  
A.N. 22/10/03- Big big apology to everyone! I know this update took like, years, but I've had college & loads of crap goin on, so that's why. Sorry it's a lil short, bt I'll try to get the next chapter out asap.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains references to drug abuse. If you're too young or don't like reading about that kinda thing, then just don't read! Sheesh! Sorry for ruining the plot but I don't want ff.net on my back just cos sum kids read sumthin they shouldn't have. Neways, I'm dun nagging, on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chapter 9: 'The wrong crowd':  
  
Gohan walked straight into his room, his head hung low as his door shut behind him and he sat down on his dark blue bed. The dark blue colour scheme of his room definitely reflected his mood right now; depression, regret, and remorse. He suddenly punched the wall, attempting to let out some of his pent up rage. Several cracks snaked up the plaster as he moved his fist away from the large fist-sized dent that he'd created. He was so angry with himself, and he tightly shut his eyes as he tried to fight his many contrasting emotions; his anger in particular.  
  
'Why'd I have to choose today to go all out on Videl? Sure, she pissed me off, but she didn't deserve that!'  
  
Her tears sill haunted him; each one had slid slowly down her face, marking its perfection, and all because of HIM. Gohan hated to see anyone cry, especially if he was the cause of their tears, which was very rare, but still. Sure, he'd made Goten cry more than once or twice, but that was different. It was a known fact that siblings argued, it was natural! Plus, though Goten was 5, he still acted like a baby sometimes. But seeing and causing Videl's tears, now that hurt! He hated himself even more as each new tear fell from her distressed eyes.  
  
'Her eyes were so cold, more so than usual. That stare; it was pure hate! I know it. But who could blame her for hating an idiot like me? I made one of the toughest people I know just breakdown right infront of me! But, I didn't even realise what I was saying until, it was too late. The words just poured out my mouth, and I just let them out without even thinking! Dammit!'  
  
He punched the wall again, and then slumped his shoulders as he cradled his now sore knuckles in his other hand, holding it close to his chest.  
  
'And Kame, that hug! One minute, she accepts it, but then, she just pushes me away!'  
  
He'd so badly wanted to march back in their once she'd turned him down, but he knew that that would only make matters worse. She needed time alone, they both did.  
  
'Videl, I only wish you could understand how sorry I am. But if only you'd listened to me at school instead of marching around like you owned the place with that attitude of yours. Why can't you see that you just can't do that here? You can't treat people like that!'  
  
Gohan took a deep breath, trying not to worry himself about it. He knew he'd probably be repeating his thoughts to her, IF, she even let him speak to her again. He wished he could just go back in time and make amends that way. He could've stopped everything from happening now he knew how one thing would lead to another.  
  
'Kame, we've only known each other for like, 5 days, and so much has happened! She's just turned my life completely upside down.'  
  
He stared at the hand that he'd used to punch the wall and outstretched his arm so that his hand was infront of him. It was shaking like crazy, and he clasped it together with his other hand, trying to calm his nerves. He had to calm down his emotions before they made him crazy and took over his judgement. That was something he couldn't allow to happen; the results would be devastating. The last time he'd let go, and I mean completely let go, was against Cell 7 years ago, and he didn't want to repeat that fiasco again. The true Saiyan within him had been revealed, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
'Is that why I've been acting so strange lately? Is that just my Saiyan ulterior personality trying to break through? I hope not. Maybe that's my curse for being the result of a human and a Saiyan? Vegeta is always mentioning how my creation shouldn't even have been possible. Bad blood or something like that. Heh, hypocrite. If he truly believed that, then Trunks wouldn't be here! Kame, I need to calm down a little. A shower should help; maybe then I'll be able to think straight and act like the good old Gohan. The proper me.'  
  
He got up from his bed and walked over to the bathroom, passing Videl's silent room as he did so. Though he kept telling himself not to, he couldn't resist any longer, and so Gohan pressed his ear against the door. As he did so however, he leaned in a little too much and the door suddenly swung open. Gohan landed flat on his face on the floor with a thud, and the first thing that hit him was the coldness of the room. The cold breeze chilled him to the bone, and he slowly got up, thankful that he'd instinctively shot his arms out to save him from literally landing on his face. That wouldn't have been pretty at all. He waited for the laughter of mockery to pierce the silent room, but it didn't come. It all became clear; Videl wasn't there. Her bed was a mess, her clothes were still randomly placed around the room, and the breeze from the wide-open window gently lifted the curtains. The shock of the situation suddenly hit Gohan, and he ran over to the open window.  
  
"VIDEEEEEEL!!!"  
  
ChiChi could've probably heard him from the loudness of his yell, but he didn't care, it was a gut instinct to call her. Maybe she was still nearby? Or maybe she was just sitting outside, or on the roof? Gohan climbed out the window and flew up to the roof, only to find red bricks and 2 pigeons pecking at the scraps of food left outside Goten's attic window. Gohan ran a trembling hand through his black hair, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
'Should I tell my mom? Noooo way, she'd go crazy! It is all my fault after all. No, I've gotta find her myself. But she could be anywhere! Argh! What do I do what do I do!!? THINK!! Where would Videl go?'  
  
He sat down on the roof for awhile, crossing his legs and leaning his chin on his palm. 'Now, if I were Videl, where the hell would I go?'  
  
Videl shielded her eyes as she flew through the orange clouds. The sun was setting, and her t-shirt and jeans hardly kept her warm from the chilling breeze. She didn't have a clue where she was going, but hopefully, she would eventually end up in a city. Maybe she could get directions to Capsule Corp from there. She's had enough of the godforsaken Earth, and couldn't wait to be as far away from it as possible. As far away as him! She scowled, telling herself not even to think about his name.  
  
'I thought my father was just an ass, not every single Saiyan male!' She laughed to herself, not a full-blown 'Hahahah' laugh, just a quiet, single, 'hmph' rather. It was a comforting sound, since all she could do was laugh at the whole messed up situation.  
  
Videl squinted as a city suddenly came into view on the horizon, and picked up her speed. 'The sooner I leave all this behind, the better. I came here to find out about people like me, but it looks like I've found out more than I bargained for or wanted. Maybe I shouldn't even of bothered in the first place. This was all a complete waste of my time.'  
  
Capsule Corp was relatively quiet that evening. Trunks locked himself away in his room and played video games. Vegeta trained in his gravity chamber, no surprise there. And Bulma relaxed in the lounge, curled up on the sofa with the newest issue of the 'Cosmopolitan' magazine. She giggled to herself as she flipped past the 'how to have the best orgasms!' pages, remembering the time she'd caught Vegeta reading similar articles. He denied it of course, but it hadn't been the first time she'd caught him. She sighed as the phone suddenly rang, interrupting happy and amusing memories, and stood up, taking the magazine with her. It was probably ChiChi, and the two wives would often gossip and chatter for a good hour or two.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bulma."  
  
Bulma frowned at the sound of the voice, which definitely wasn't ChiChi's.  
  
"Gohan! What's up?"  
  
He hardly ever called her, unless it was an emergency of course. She was like a second mom to him, and although he'd never admitted to it, Bulma figured that Gohan could talk to her better than he could ChiChi.  
  
"Erm..well..heheh.Is Videl there?"  
  
"No. Isn't she at your house?"  
  
"Well, no, erm, well, kinda.."  
  
"Gohan..tell me what's going on!"  
  
"N-nothing! Gotta go, thanks Bulma!"  
  
He slammed the phone down before Bulma had chance to reply, and her frown deepened as she put the receiver down.  
  
"I wonder what all that was about?"  
  
Meanwhile, a certain female Saiyan walked through the streets Orange Star City alone. Several people passed, and the city was a little less busy than it was in the daytime. The large city clock struck 10pm, emitting a loud tune throughout the area as it did so. Videl quickened her pace, wanting to be off the planet by midnight at least.  
  
'Why the hell did I let Bulma take my spaceship? She better not have broken the damn thing.'  
  
Videl sighed with a frown, and suddenly felt something metal hit her on the head as a car passed, followed by youthful laughter. She growled deeply in her throat and cocked her head to the side so see a small gang of youths hanging out by the alleyway.  
  
"Nice move moron! You're meant to hit the car not the babe!"  
  
"She got in the way!"  
  
"Nu uh Kenny, you've just got bad aim. Now, watch and learn." The final speaker was a girl, who threw an empty bottle at a trashcan across the street, hitting it dead on.  
  
"Ya see?" Kenny rolled his eyes and turned to talk to someone else.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, miss I can do everything, phft."  
  
She ignored him, but then realised that the girl Kenny had accidentally hit was still standing there, her icy blue eyes watching them intently. "Hey, you ok gal?" The others stopped their own private conversation to look at the stranger, who stared them all in the eye.  
  
"I said, are you ok!?"  
  
Still no response, but picked up a can off the floor and aimed it at the guy who hit her.  
  
"You want good aim? Try this!"  
  
She threw the can at lightning speed, holding back most of her strength. Before Kenny had time to react, the can hit the centre of his forehead, knocking him backwards onto bags of trash. Silence followed as everyone stared in shock, but it was soon followed by mocking bursts of loud laughter. The guy who had called Videl a 'babe' stood up, holding his sides as he fought to control his laughter. Videl eyes him suspiciously as he approached her, stopping within an arm's distance.  
  
"Nice move kid. Whatta they call ya?"  
  
"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled smugly.  
  
"Your name kid, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh. Videl Satan." He raised an eyebrow, followed by a cheeky grin.  
  
"A name like that suits ya! Me? I'm known as Nate." She glared at him, meeting his green eyes. His hair was a mixture of warm chestnut browns, and cut so that the front was long, but the back short. His clothes matched his sly appearance; a short army jacket, ripped and tattered denim jeans, a khaki vest top, and black army boots. He seemed to like the soldier look, since a dog tag completed the look.  
  
"I didn't ask your name." He chuckled again, casually putting his arm round her shoulders as he led her over to the others.  
  
"Cute AND smart. So, whataya doin all alone at this time of night, huh?"  
  
"Trying to get to Capsule Corp. You wouldn't happen to-"  
  
"Capsule corp!? Dang, that's miles away! You're gonna need a car or sumthin." Videl shrugged her way out of his loose hold, not liking his disrespect for personal boundaries.  
  
"I'll manage. Look, do you know where it is or not?" He backed off a step, raising his hands in defeat.  
  
"Whoah, came down there hun, I was just tryin to help. Here, lemmie introduce ya to my lil group." She hesitated, then followed him over to the others, who were straining their ears to hear the conversation.  
  
"Ok Videl, that there's Ruby." The girl who had hit the trashcan smiled at Videl, putting up a peace sign. She was wearing ripped and customised clothes, and had several silver studs on her ears, and even her nose. Videl wasn't sure if she liked the look, but it seemed to suit Ruby, who also had long hair that was dyed an aubergine red.  
  
"Aaaand over here, we have Stan, Danny-boy, Kenny on the floor and Wil. Say hi to Videl guys!" They all chorused in an un-enthusiastic 'hi' to Videl, apart from Kenny, who was knocked out cold.  
  
"Look, it's nice to meet you all and stuff, but I'm in a hurry." Videl turned to leave, but Nate lightly caught her arm, halting her. She frowned at him for stopping her, but he stood firm.  
  
"Whoah there! Why don't you join us for a lil drink first? C'mon, one beer ain't gonna hurt, is it?" He grinned cheekily, and Videl was slightly curious as to what this thing called 'beer' was.  
  
"Fine, I guess one..beer, won't do any harm."  
  
"That's the spirit! Hey Danny, give our guest a can will ya!" The youngest looking member opened a new box of eight, and passed a can to Videl, who looked at it curiously. She sat down in-between Ruby and Nate, watching as Stan opened his can and began to gulp the liquid down rather quickly. Ruby seemed to be pre-occupied with another task however. She was putting some kind of herb or plant onto a thin piece of paper, and began to roll it into a weird tube shape. Videl frowned, and Ruby caught her watching her every move.  
  
"I didn't have you down as a stoner, but don't worry, you'll get a blast. I always pass at least two round the circle. You gonna drink your beer?" Ruby raised an eyebrow, and Videl smiled, lifting the can tag. Nate copied, and smacked his can against Videls.  
  
"Bottoms up!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Gohan flew north towards Orange Star City, the place he thought Videl might go be since she slightly knew her way there. As came closer to the city's proximity, he picked up her unique scent and realised that his assumptions had been correct.  
  
'She has to be in the city somewhere, but where? Concentrate Gohan, concentrate!'  
  
He frowned as he focused his mind, searching for Videl's power level. It wasn't exactly too difficult to find amongst the weak power levels of the citizens, and he suddenly caught a glimpse of it. His eyes snapped open and he flew at a much faster speed, leaving a trail in the dark blue night clouds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"You get used to the taste after awhile," Stan grinned at Videl, who had started to cough after her first taste of the beer. She watched as he began a competition with Wil to see who could drink the fastest, cheered on by Nate, Ruby, and Danny. It resulted in beer running down their chins, followed by coughing, jeering and laughing.  
  
Videl, feeling like a gimp, once again tried the beer, drinking more than she had before. She wasn't sure if she even liked the taste, but she drank it anyway, emptying the can within a minute or so. No sooner then had however, Danny passed her a bottle from his rucksack that was just over half full.  
  
"Time to move onto the stronger stuff, made by myself." The liquid was a watered down red-black, and Videl raised an eyebrow at Danny.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Whiskey and coke of course, where the hell have you been? On a different planet?"  
  
She smirked and brought the bottle to her lips, 'heheh, you could say that.' She preferred the sweeter taste of this new drink to the bitter beer, and drank more after her first sip. She especially approved of the way it burned her throat and warmed her stomach on it's hot course down.  
  
"I take it you like it?" Danny asking her in a knowing voice as he passed a bottle to Wil, who had a constant grin on his face.  
  
"Hell yeah!" She hiccupped, giggling as she did so and feeling slightly light-headed. She practically downed the drink, which was a pretty bad move. The group exchanged glances, and Nate shrugged. "Got anything else?"  
  
"I thought you said one drink?" Nate raised an eyebrow and grinned, but Videl nudged him with her elbow, not realising that she was leaning practically on his shoulder. "Give her another Danny-boy! This girl's on a roll!"  
  
"Speaking of rolls," Ruby cut in, lighting her roll-up and taking a blast. "I think our new friend needs to try some of this." She passed the drug to Videl who mimicked Ruby's way of holding it between two fingers. "You just kinda, breathe it in, then let it out. Trust me, this stuff is dynamite!"  
  
Videl swayed a little, curious as to what the paper thing would do to her. She put it to her lips and breathed in. Bad idea. She began to have a fit of coughs, and Nate immediately whacked her back to help her breath. She gasped for air and passed the drug back to Ruby, who shrugged and took another blast. The strange taste remained in Videl's mouth, and she washed it down with the nearest bottle, a mixture of vodka and coke belonging to Ruby.  
  
"HEY! Gimme back my drink bitch!" Ruby snatched the bottle from Videl's lips, an action that resulted in the liquid pouring down her chin and onto her t-shirt.  
  
"Hey, chill Ruby! She just needed to wash the spliff down, ok?"  
  
"So give her your damn drink! Limited supplies, remember? This shit don't just grow on trees ya know!."  
  
"Hey! Put a cock in it Ruby and pass me the shit dammit! All you two do is argue, just take a chill pill." She frowned at Stan's vulgar language but passed him the spliff after taking another blast herself, still glaring at Nate with her dagger eyes. Videl however, was practically oblivious to it all, and her head swayed to land on Nate's shoulder. The guys cheered like they were at a football match, watching as Nate shrugged with his face and put his arm casually around her shoulders.  
  
"What can I say guys? Chics dig me."  
  
Before the scene could continue however, sirens in the distance could be heard, and the gang quickly sprung to their feet.  
  
"COPS!" They all chorused, and began to gather their things. The cop car could be heard approaching, and the red and blue lights reflected onto the walls of surrounding buildings.  
  
"Some asshole must've snitched on us!" Ruby snuffed out her spliff and picked up her bottle and rucksack, helping Nate get Videl onto her feet. Wil and Danny attempted to lift Kenny, but gave up when he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Damn, I hate this neighbourhood!" Stan spat on the floor, lifting his rucksack onto his shoulder. The cop car lights can closer, and Wil fled, followed by Danny, his rucksack clanging with the bottles inside. The cop car pulled up, lighting Nate, Ruby, and Stan with it's headlights.  
  
"WE GOTTA SCRAM, LIKE, NOW!" Stan led the way, followed by Ruby, and Nate brought up the rear, holding Videl in his arms. The cop siren cut off as 2 of the cops got out the car and pursued the fleeing teens through the winding back alleys. The teens picked up their speed, but Nate slacked behind from the weight of carrying Videl.  
  
"JUST LEAVE THE BITCH NATE!" Ruby called backed to him, wondering why he didn't just leave the girl like they'd left Kenny, but then sighed and sped up to match Stan's fast sprint. Nate continued to run as he contemplated on the thought, knowing that he didn't have much time to make his decision with the cops on his tail. A shadow suddenly passed above him, making Nate look up, only to see the night sky. However, as he looked ahead again, he collided with a muscular stranger, making him stumble backwards.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're-"  
  
"I suggest you hand her over if you don't wanna get caught." The stranger interrupted in a deep and stern voice, but it had a certain kindness about it though.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Nate took a step back, turning round to see a cop approaching in the not so far distance. His voice was shaky, and he knew he couldn't take on the big dude infront of him.  
  
"A friend. Now, leave Videl with me, and scram while you still can."  
  
The fact that he knew the girl's name clarified everything, and after slight hesitation, Nate carefully passed her into the caring arms of the stranger, who nodded with a grateful smile. "Wise choice. Don't let me see you drugging or influencing her again, you hear?"  
  
Before Nate had chance to reply however, the stranger took to the air, flying upwards and in a western direction. He rubbed his eyes, stumbling backwards with shock and drunkenness.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" 


	10. Changes

Lone Survivor:  
  
A.N.27/11/04. Yay! Chapter 10 at long last. I was finally able to write it now that my drama mock exams are over. Woo ^_^ I just typed this up without any thought so that explains why it might be a little crap. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chapter 10: Changes  
  
Gohan watched Bulma from the lounge. She was in one heck of a state. She stood there holding the phone receiver, pondering over what to tell ChiChi. Either she told her the truth, OR, she lied, and the prospect of the latter didn't seem to promising, since ChiChi ALWAYS discovered the truth sooner or later. Bulma turned to glance at the eldest son of Goku, who merely shyly glanced at her using the adorable puppy dog eyes from his childhood days. How could she refuse them? Especially when they were begging her to do what he thought was right.  
  
'Well, if Gohan can lie to his own mother, then I guess it's okay to lie to a friend.'  
  
ChiChi literally ran to the phone as soon as she heard it ring. After finding both Gohan's and Videl's rooms empty, she'd gone through a fit of emotions; rage, sadness, and worry in particular. The cherry on the cake was the fact that Goku couldn't trace either of their Ki's. Although Gohan may have learnt to hide his, there was no evidence that Videl had learnt to too. ChiChi quickly picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.  
  
"YES!?"  
  
Bulma flinched at ChiChi's voice, just how was she to reason with her when her tone was to, well, enraged!  
  
"Erm, hi ChiChi, it's me."  
  
"BULMA? Oh Kame, please tell me you know where Gohan and Videl are?"  
  
"I know where they are ChiChi, but erm, they have a few 'problems' at the moment, so I can't tell you where."  
  
"WHATTAYA MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHERE!? I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW BULMA!!!"  
  
"That's why, because in your state you'll just go racing over there and believe me, that won't help them."  
  
ChiChi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Deep down, she knew Bulma was right, but still, she wanted, needed even, to know that her son was safe.  
  
"What do you mean they have 'problems?' What are you talking about Bulma? They were fine earlier!"  
  
"Well, I don't even know that myself. All I know is that Gohan's safe."  
  
ChiChi sighed with relief. If Bulma said that Gohan was safe, then she believed her. But, the problem was, Bulma only mentioned Gohan.  
  
"But what about Videl?"  
  
There was quite a long pause as Bulma decided on what to say.  
  
"She's erm, she's okay. Look, I've gotta go ChiChi. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"WAIT!! BULMA I."  
  
Bulma put the phone down before ChiChi had time to finish, and sulked back into the lounge where Gohan was sitting. He looked up, his eyes demanding to know what his mother said, so there was no need for words. Bulma sit next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his broad shoulder.  
  
"Your mother's very worried Gohan, I feel so bad about lying to her. But, I told her that you're safe, and that Videl's okay too."  
  
"Thanks Bulma, and if it's any consolation, it was only a half lie."  
  
Bulma smiled, looking down at the floor as she removed her hand from his shoulder. She still felt pretty bad, but al least she was telling the truth when she said that Gohan was safe. But it wasn't him she was worried about.  
  
"How's Videl doing?"  
  
Gohan sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Sleeping last time I checked. I don't think she's got any vomit left in her."  
  
"It's normal, her system was clearing out all the crap she put in it. But why would she do all that in the first place? I know she's very curious, but that was just ridiculace. Drinking such high amounts of alcohol, then smoking weed? What would possess her to do such a stupid thing?"  
  
Gohan looked away as Bulma rambled on. How could he tell her that it was all his fault? It was the first time that he's left her side that night, after helping her through throwing up, hallucinations, and sickness. Now, he had time to think about what to do next. 'No doubt she'll never want to see me again. Maybe that's for the best.'  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
The voice of Bulma brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see a worried expression on her face.  
  
"You okay hun? I mean, you haven't been yourself in a long time. Has anyone told you that?"  
  
He shook his head in response, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"You do know that you can always talk to me. I'm not one to judge, I'll just listen as a friend."  
  
Still, he remained quite however.  
  
"Is it schoolwork that's getting you down? I know how hard ChiChi pushes you to do your very best and more. But listen, you..."  
  
"It's nothing to do with school," he cut in, in a quiet voice. Bulma frowned as she wondered what else it could be.  
  
"Is everything ok at home then? ChiChi's being telling me you haven't been eating right lately."  
  
She was right, he hadn't, and when a Saiyan wasn't eating properly, it was too obvious, and also, quite dangerous for their health. The result had been a lack in strength and energy, and an obvious change in his stamina. As Bulma waited for a response, Gohan pondered over what to do. He wanted to tell her everything was ok and to stop worrying. But he couldn't, because the truth was, he wasn't ok at all, and deep down, he NEEDED to tell at least someone. It was then that Bulma spotted the first tear, a small twinkling droplet that drifted down Gohan's check and slipped off his well-chiselled jaw line.  
  
"I, I've caused so many problems Bulma, and, it's all my fault."  
  
From then on, he explained everything to her eager and listening ears. He told her about his raging emotions, the advice from Vegeta, his initial plans to stop Videl getting into Orange Star High, Videl's first day at school, and finally, the event before Videl left. It all just spilled out, little by little, until he was speaking at a faster pace, as a stream of fresh tears trailed down his cheeks.  
  
"And then I found her in the arms of a total stranger. I was so angry that this other guy was fondling her, holding her so close to him. I guess I was jealous, why should she let him get so close to her, but not me? How could she choose a complete stranger over, well, a friend? I was so close to losing it again Bulma, I."  
  
It was then that she embraced him, and he began to choke of more tears, the tears that his Saiyan pride had forced him to hold back. Vegeta's words were drumming through his head:  
  
'Emotions make you weak. Only the strong survive! The weak, perish.'  
  
But letting go of the tears was like an inner renewal. He felt like most of his worries were being washed away, and a huge weight had been lifted off his heart. As the last tear fell, he started to ask himself if everything really was entirely his fault. Was he the only one to blame when it takes two people to tango?  
  
When Gohan had begun to calm down, Bulma released him from her mothering embrace, wiping a few tearstains from his flushed cheeks.  
  
"You now, I'm proud of you Gohan. It takes a lot for a guy to express his emotions, especially a Saiyan. Telling me your problems and fears is the first step to amending them you know. I think you've already discovered that keeping them to yourself only makes the situation worse."  
  
He nodded in response, sniffing and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Bulma was completely right, and telling her had been one of the best decisions he'd made.  
  
"It's not entirely your fault, but then, neither is it Videls. You both have to take the blame here, and that means you both need to be willing to patch up your friendship. Of course, right now, she's not in a state to do anything, but perhaps you both needed this to strengthen your relationship. Maybe she'll realise what a bitch she's been to you. It sounds to me like she had you on her beck and call, so maybe you need to change a little just as much as she needs to."  
  
Gohan frowned at Bulma in slight confusion. "Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, I think you need to change the way you act towards her. Distance yourself a little if you have to. Just realise that maybe she's not used to being crowded around, and needs her space just as much as you do. I know that's not gonna be easy with your rampaging hormones, and your mom trying to push you two together, but I'll have words with her, so long as you promise me that you'll go home, and work things out with her yourself first."  
  
Bulma didn't know what she was demanding! The thought of trying to explain things to his mom made Gohan shudder. She'd question and analyse his every word, until he'd tell half-lies just to please her and shut her up.  
  
"Can't I stay here the night? Please Bulma?"  
  
She sighed and stood up, rolling her eyes slightly. "Of course you can, but I want you to go home when you're ready. I won't force you, but I'll suggest it. Now, I'm gonna go check on Videl. Why don't you go order a take- out? From now on I want to see you eating properly again."  
  
He nodded with a smile as she left the room. Somehow, he knew that the bad times where nearly over. The things he feared now were facing Videl, and then, facing his mom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Videl tossed and turned, the bitter taste of her own vomit still on her tongue. Her head pounded, and although her eyes were closed, she couldn't sleep anymore. The nightmare she'd awoken from had convinced her not to dream anymore in fear that it would return. She sat up in the soft bed and learnt against the headboard, her hair a tangled and wet mess from her perspiration. She hadn't had such a bad nightmare since her childhood, but they were never that bad. Just thinking about it made her shudder; the death, the darkness, her mother's dead body, the bodies of other Saiyans. It was all too much.  
  
'I'm here for a purpose,' she told herself as she once again closed her eyes. 'But what is my purpose? Was my father lying just to see the back of me? So that he wouldn't be reminded of his mate again?'  
  
The tears stung her eyes as she recalled her father's words.  
  
"Every time I look at you Videl, I see your mother, and as you get older, I see her even more. I think it would be best if you left. You always wanted to find more like yourself, didn't you? Well, now's your chance, so go while you're still young. I can't look after you forever; you've got to find your own way in the world at some point. And I think that time is now. You're here for a purpose, and I think you already know what it is."  
  
Hercule always had been a weak man, and a terrible father too. Being in his presence just reminded him of his cowardice, and it shamed her so much that she was glad he let her go.  
  
'Wait, what was I thinking? I actually wanted to go back there, go back to HIM!? When, the reason I left was to get as far away as possible, and leave the memories behind too. But still, you manage to plague my mind father. What will it take to rid you from my thoughts? From my memories? Will I have to rid you from existence altogether?'  
  
The thought sickened her. Although a part of her hated him, he was still her father, and she could never bring herself to destroy the very thing that created her. Just then, the door creaked open, and Videl turned her head to see Bulma walk into the room.  
  
"You're up I see. Feeling better?" She spoke in the same caring and mothering vice as before, and sat down on the bed next to Videl.  
  
"Hardly. At least I don't feel sick anymore." She'd lost count of the times she'd thrown up and desperately wanted to wash away the tasty reminder from her mouth. Bulma placed her palm over Videl's forehead, and frowned slightly.  
  
"Well, you're temperature seems to have fallen a little, so that's good news. I'm sorry Videl, but I can't help wondering anymore and need to get this off my mind. Why in Kame's name did you do this to yourself!?"  
  
Her tone became sterner as she asked the number one question, and Videl sighed, slumping against the headrest once again.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd have the answers," Bulma replied in a harsh and serious tone. She was in a mood where she wasn't going to take any shit off nobody.  
  
"I just.did, okay? I was offered the chance, and I took it. Geez, I didn't even know what I was doing! But I did it, end of story."  
  
"No Videl, it's not the end of the story, not yet. Do you have any idea how worried Gohan and I have been? Gohan more than me even! Even ChiChi's demanded to know if you're okay."  
  
"I'm shocked," Videl answered monotonously and sarcastically. "I really am."  
  
"Can't you just be normal for once? Instead of rebelling against anyone and everyone! People care about you Videl, they genuinely do. You know, Gohan didn't have to go looking for you, and I didn't have to help you. We could've just left you in the ditch, or more likely, in the bed of that stranger! But no, because you assume that the whole world evolves around you and only you! That everyone else in on your beck and call for whenever you have a problem!!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PROBLEMS!? HUH? YOU JUST JUDGE ME WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING THE FULL DAMN STORY!"  
  
The rise in voice encouraged Bulma to raise hers; she wouldn't be over- powered by anyone after all.  
  
"WELL MAYBE IF YOU TOLD US THEN WE'D KNOW!!!! GEEZ! NO ONE CAN HELP YOU UNLESS YOU WANT THE HELP VIDEL! And I can tell you right now, that plenty of people are willing to help YOU."  
  
Silence followed as Videl turned her head. All the shouting didn't help her migraine, nor did the fact that deep down, she knew Bulma was completely right.  
  
"But I don't know how to ask for help." The mutter was barely audible, but Bulma strained her ears to hear, and sighed, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"You don't need to ask Videl, I'm here right now, and I'm waiting for you to talk."  
  
Videl brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them for comfort. She'd never had anyone who cared about her before. Her dad never wanted to know her problems, so she's grown up a little reserved and had learnt to keep things to herself. Now she had the option to talk, she didn't have a clue where to begin.  
  
"But I'm not sure how to start. Besides, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Bulma reached out and caringly tucked Videl's stray hair behind her ear so that she could see her face. "You don't know that. You've never tried talking to me about things before. Just start where you want to, from the beginning maybe."  
  
There was another pause as Videl contemplated on the idea. 'If I tell her, will that make me weak? Will I be betrayed myself by talking about my problems to a human? She's right, I'll never know unless I try.' And so, she took a deep breath.  
  
"I've lied right from the start. The only truth in my words was the story before my birth. But after that, I only told you half the truth."  
  
Bulma nodded, urging Videl to continue as she listened carefully, giving her Videl full and undivided attention.  
  
"Sure, Frieza attacked our Sanctuary, and many people perished as they tried to defend our home. But what happened to my parents is another story. My mother did die, that I'm sure of. But my father, well, he'd betrayed us all long ago. Indeed he was a very strong warrior, but, not one of the best. However, he had the job as a scout, and would hardly ever be home since he was always on the lookout for news or word of Frieza's whereabouts. It was the perfect cover-up for him though. In his absence, he'd offered his services to Frieza, becoming one of his 'henchmen.' He always told me that he only did it to protect our kind, and to keep Frieza away for as long as possible. But Frieza wasn't stupid, and my father was. He didn't realise that he'd been bugged, until it was too late. Frieza tracked us down in no time at all, and my father didn't realise until it was too late to amend his mistake.  
  
Frieza thought it was amusing that the destruction of the last Saiyan survivors had been my father's fault, but death would've been a prize. No, instead, he allowed him to live with the fact it was all his fault. Not only that, but the battle had permanently injured my father's legs, making him wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. From his temporarily paralysed position on the floor however, he witnessed my mother's death as she tried to escape with me. My pod escaped, and he shortly followed two days behind me to Planet Lochloan. It was there that he raised me, but he could never forget his mistake, and never fully recovered from the loss of his mate. Although he taught me the basics of martial arts, as I grew older, he began to resent my existence. I took after my mother so much, and so he couldn't even look at me anymore without being reminded of the painful memories. And so, when I reached my teen years, he persuaded me to do what I'd always dreamed of doing; to find others like myself. His words, well, they pulled at my heart, and still do to this day. He told me what I've just told you, that, and more. The truth brought hate into my heart, and so, I left."  
  
Videl looked up into Bulma's eyes, wondering what the mate of Vegeta was thinking, and what she would say. She couldn't bring herself to say anymore; it had taken a lot to reveal the truth about her father after all, but it did feel good to share her past with someone else, even if the consequences of it would prove to be bad.  
  
"Videl, why didn't you tell anyone about this before." Bulma was still frowning, but with sympathy.  
  
"I dunno, would you tell someone something like that?" She had a point, and so Bulma shook her head.  
  
"But don't you feel better now that you have?"  
  
"Not really, I've just pushed my worries onto someone else. And before you ask, no, I don't want anyone else to know, not even Gohan." Bulma raised an eyebrow and a smile crept onto her face.  
  
"You know, Gohan spoke to me today, about everything that been happening between you two."  
  
"No surprise there. Did he cry too?"  
  
"He's not as soft as you think Videl, I had to pry it out of him just like I did for you. I think you two really need to patch things up, you can't go on arguing like this like to immature kids." Videl rolled her eyes and looked straight at Bulma.  
  
"I can't believe this! I just spilled out my heart, and I all I get in return is," she imitates Bulma's voice. " 'You can't go on arguing like an immature kid Videl.' Aren't you sposed to talk to me about MY problem? I don't give a shit about Gohan!"  
  
"Don't you? Or are you lying to yourself again Videl? I don't mean to be harsh, and I do sympathise with you. Of course, I wouldn't know what it's like to be betrayed by my own father, but you've come a long way since then. But can you really hate him when he was only looking out for you? We all make mistakes, but we have to learn from them. From the sound of it, he dwelled on his past, and it seems you may be too. I think you need to take a good look at yourself. Try to stop being ashamed of yourself maybe, and realise that it's your father's burden to bear, not yours."  
  
There was truth in Bulma's words, however harsh they may have seemed, and although Videl wanted to cry, she couldn't. If she cried, she would've been feeling sorry for herself again, and that was something she didn't want to do.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that on my own though. I came here to go home again, to return to my past. But I've realised that doing so would've been the greatest mistake I could've made." Bulma smiled warmly, holding onto Videl's hand.  
  
"Then you've taken the first step already. It seems everything happens for a reason Videl, and I think this all happened to make you stronger. Now, there's someone waiting downstairs who wants to make amends. Are you ready to do that too?"  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Bulma began to giggle.  
  
"They'll be pizza." Videl smiled, wiping her eyes to stop the tears from escaping.  
  
"Okay." Bulma nodded and stood up, turning to go.  
  
"You can cry Videl, it's okay to feel sorry for yourself once in awhile. I'll be downstairs."  
  
As Bulma finally left the room, Videl began to do something very strange. She laughed, not loudly, but more to herself. And as she did, the tears began to fall in a flood of emotions. From now on, she'd have to welcome the changes as they came. This, was just the beginning. 


	11. Pizza: the food of forgiveness!

Lone Survivor:  
  
A.N.19/04/04 – Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! ^_^ My pc had major problem and I was eventually disconnected from the Internet *sniff* but meh, problem solved and I'm back ^_^ Yay! Heheh, back with another chapter too! Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chapter 11: Pizza: the food of forgiveness!  
  
A luke warm shower instantly refreshed Videl, followed by brushing away the stale taste from her teeth, and finally changing into the clean underwear and spare clothes Bulma had placed on a chair; straight, worn-out jeans and a baggy, short-sleeved mauve t-shirt that reached her hips. She felt quite snug in the slightly oversized t-shirt and jeans that fit loosely around her slim waist. However, even though she'd revealed her secret to Bulma, her next big step wasn't confronting Gohan, not yet anyway.  
  
He sat downstairs in the lounge, his eyes fixed on the numerous steaming pizza boxes on the coffee table infront of him. The tasty aroma drifted out of the boxes and teased his nasal senses.  
  
"They smell sooo good," chirped Bulma as she walked into the room carrying 3 tall glasses of orange juice on a tray, placing them next to the pizza. She glanced at Gohan who remained silent, frowning at his sullen eyes. He looked like he wasn't even on the same planet anymore. "She'll be down Gohan, don't worry so much."  
  
He wasn't so sure however. For starters, what was he going to say to her? What was SHE gonna say to him? Having an argument infront of Bulma really didn't appeal to him at all, and it wouldn't be very respectful either considering he'd kept Bulma up all night with his problems. He watched in silence as Bulma lifted the flap of the 1st pizza box to reveal a piping hot, extra large pizza, complete with a pepperoni topping with extra cheese, just how he liked it. She handed it over to Gohan, who just couldn't resist the temptation and dug right in. He hadn't eaten since his school lunch after all. As Bulma turned the TV on and began to channel surf for a good movie, Gohan started to remind himself of that day, well, yesterday's activities, considering the fact that it was 2:30am. He couldn't believe all that had happened, all in just once day! Was such a thing even possible? He started to hope that he'd wake up pretty soon and realise it was all just one really bad dream.  
  
Videl stood at the top of the stairs, for how long, she didn't know. She thought about her two options; go downstairs, or, stay upstairs. However, even if she did choose option number two, she'd be forced to make the same decision again a few hours later, until she eventually did choose option number two. It was just one vicious cycle...er,....never mind.  
  
"Ugh, I'm giving myself another headache! C'mon Videl, are you gonna let this guy push you around like this? Since when did you become so weak? All you have to do is march down there, say sorry to the twerp, and then dig in to that succulent, cheesy, hot.... Mmmm."  
  
She began to drool, the smell of the pizza overtaking her entire senses.  
  
"Stupid Saiyan appetite! But I haven't eaten in sooooo damn long! Neeed Fooood!!"  
  
Her feet seemed to develop a mind of their own as she unconsciously began to descend one step at a time slowly, until there were no more steps left to take.  
  
Gohan's ears pricked as he heard footsteps echoing off the wooden staircase. 'Either my mind's playing tricks on me, or that's Videl. Okay Gohan, stay calm, remain seated, just act cool.'  
  
"Hi there Videl! Nice of you to finally join us. Want some pizza?" Gohan couldn't help grinning at Bulma's chirpy attitude.  
  
'So far so good, just let Bulma do all the talking.' He side-glanced towards the door to see her standing there, looking a little timid. He turned to Bulma who raised an eyebrow slightly at him, and he cleared his throat. "Erm....I ordered your fave. Margarita with extra cheese, right?" He smiled to himself as he remembered Videl's first pizza, and how she'd been so amazed at the stretchy cheese.  
  
Videl couldn't stop her eyebrows from rising at Gohan's comment. 'He actually remembered?' She couldn't quite figure out if it was 'sad', or sweet. But the sound of his voice reminded her how much she'd strangely, missed it. 'I think I'm slowly but surely going crazy.'  
  
"Erm...thanks." She managed to mutter in a grouchy voice, and sat down in one of the armchairs, neglecting any manners she might've had as she put her feet up. A smile tugged at the corners of Bulma's lips, and she made eyebrow and eye movements at Gohan, trying to encourage him. But Gohan wasn't the only person in the room to notice the strange gestures.  
  
"Bulma, erm, are you alright? I mean, your eyes keep twitching."  
  
Gohan nearly banged his head on the table, 'great, can Bulma be anymore obvious?'  
  
Bulma however, simply laughed nervously, running a hand through her blue hair as she thought of a response to Videl's comment. "Just tired honey..." Her voice drifted, and Gohan plucked up the courage to keep the conversation moving, he owed it to Bulma at least.  
  
"So, erm, Videl?" She looked up, avoiding his eyes as she nibbled on her pizza. "Er...how, ....how are you feeling now?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She had to give it to him, at least he was trying to make conversation. As she looked away to chew on the rubber like cheese, Videl began to think over her last words, or, word rather. 'Meh, maybe I should just play along with this stupid charade. If he's making the effort to please Bulma, guess I should too. We both owe her that.'  
  
"Erm, thanks for asking."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her additional reply, but still had the 'is that IT!?' thought in his head. 'I spend my evening hunting her down, worry the hell outta my mom, carry her all the way over to Bulma's, sit through embarrassing conversations, worry about her, try to nurse her back to health, worry some more, then ALL I get is THAT!!?' He clenched his fists as he tried to control his rising anger and frustration. At just that moment, in perfect timing, the phone rang. Bulma slumped her shoulders and sighed, not wanting to leave them alone incase they were at each other's throats when she returned.  
  
"Uh...I'll be right back."  
  
She literally dashed to the phone, and Gohan used his heightened Saiyan hearing to listen in. From the nervous tone of Bulma's voice, it was probably ChiChi on the other end. Gohan slumped in his seat, placing the now empty pizza box onto the increasing pile on the coffee table, glancing at Videl as he did so. She was too busy munching to notice, but her cold expression remained, and she stared ahead as though she had a lot on her mind. Surprisingly, she suddenly turned, staring at him straight in the eye.  
  
"You can drop the whole goody-goody act you know, now that Bulma's left."  
  
"E-excuse me?" He couldn't believe his ears, had she actually said that!?  
  
"You heard me." His eyebrows rose, but she didn't stop there. "I know you wanted to put a brave face on for Bulma, so I played along. But now, you can just cut the crap and act normal."  
  
"But I w-"  
  
"Don't worry about my stuff, I'll get Trunks to pick it up or something. I mean, I'll be too busy training to worry about pathetic items of clothing."  
  
"WHA!?"  
  
"Oh, and I'll just tell Orange Star that my vacations over, or something like that. I'm sure my not being there won't affect anything. You'll certainly be glad to see the back of me."  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"  
  
Videl jumped back into her seat as far as she could as Gohan suddenly stood up with an outburst. She stared up at him with wide eyes, almost cowering since the chair made her even shorter and he was so tall.  
  
"Enough Videl! Don't you know when to stop?" Her silence said it all, and so, he continued. "What the hell was all that about? Explain."  
  
Videl cleared her throat, plucking up her courage again as she squared her shoulders. "I was talking about me moving here. I know that I'm not wanted back at your house anymore, especially after tonight"  
  
"Excuse me? Who told you that!?"  
  
"I took the hint...." He slumped his shoulders and sighed turning his eyes away momentarily to collect his thoughts. She was only slightly right, if and when ChiChi found out what had happened, she wouldn't be very pleased at all.  
  
"And what, or who rather, gave you that idea?"  
  
"You should know."  
  
"Videl, we're not gonna get anywhere if you keep giving me short replies. How many times do we have to start over, huh?" She simply shrugged this time, bored of the whole subject. "It's always the same with you."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that!!?" This time she stood up with swift Saiyan agility, sending Gohan back a step. "I could say the same about YOU!!"  
  
"Calm down or you'll make yourself ill again. I'm not in the mood to play 'nurse' all over again." She raised an eyebrow at the comment, resting a hand on her hip.  
  
"Since when did you play nurse? The only person who gave a shit was Bulma!"  
  
"Wrong. But you pumped your blood system with so much SHIT, no wonder you don't remember. Just, just what possessed you to do that anyway?"  
  
"Why bother even asking? Don't you know by now that I don't answer to you?" He sighed again, this time louder through his heightening frustration.  
  
"Because I care, that's why. Because, maybe I hoped, that just for once, you'd actually tell me something. I think I have a right to know after tonight especially."  
  
She eventually calmed down at his words, leaning on the side of the chair. She hated it when people spoke about their emotions; it made her actually think about her own and that was a dangerous area. Videl kept her eyes averted, looking at the floor to the side of Gohan's feet. She smiled to herself; he was still wearing his geeky school clothes.  
  
"I don't understand, how, you could care about someone, like, ....me." Her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she felt his gentle, warm touch on her chin. He turned her head to face him, which also forced her eyes to lock onto his, then dance slightly as she still attempted to avert his gentle gaze.  
  
"And I don't understand, why someone wouldn't."  
  
His words tugged at her heart, and she felt herself choking back tears, trying not to succumb to such weaknesses, but that was useless. Once the floodgate was opened, there was no stopping it. To Gohan's surprise, she suddenly flung herself towards him, letting his firm chest catch her fall as she supported herself by putting her arms around his neck. A hug: such a simply gesture, usually taken for granted. But for a child who was never hugged, it becomes something very special, only given and received in times of importance.  
  
Gohan felt his cheeks grow warm as they coloured, and gingerly placed his arms tenderly around Videl's back as she trembled and sobbed into his chest. Of course, when the moment was over, and the tears had dried up, they would both feel awkward. But for now, they both relished in the moment, enjoying each other's company, for once. Whether it was the words exchanged, an animal attraction, or both, who knows, but the time for malicious words to be exchanged was strangely but hopefully over, for now at least.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma finally plucked up the courage to hang up on ChiChi's irritatingly loud voice. The consequences would mean another phone call and an addition to her aching ears, so she pulled out the plug as she walked back towards the lounge. However, the sight that met her eyes startled her; forcing her to take a step back slightly as she squinted her eyes to check that she wasn't seeing things. Who had hugged whom though, she wondered? Why weren't they at each other's throats? Not that it mattered, but Bulma silently cursed ChiChi for phoning at such a crucial moment, and wished she could've used the time wasted on the phone to spy on the two teen Saiyans.  
  
'Well, at least the time alone was spent well. Best let them enjoy the moment.' Bulma grinned to herself as she retreated silently into the kitchen on her tiptoes. Meanwhile, Videl finally moved away from Gohan slightly, frantically trying to wipe her eyes as Gohan moved his arms from her back, his cheeks flushed slightly. Videl folded her arms across her chest as she kept her eyes focused on a spot on the carpet again, her lower lip trembling still and her head pounding slightly. Cue awkward moment. Gohan put a hand on the back of his neck as he too looked down, wondering what to say. However, Videl did the job for him, speaking in quiet mutters and avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, I'm so, so sorry." He suddenly stared at her, removing the hand from his neck in shock. "I don't know why I did what I did, or why I keep pushing you away either. But, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't apologise Videl." She suddenly looked up to finally meet his concerned ebony eyes.  
  
"Why? I owe you an apology Gohan. At lease let me do something right. Kame, I'm such a screw-up."  
  
"No you're not. I won't let you take all the blame Videl. I owe you an apology as much as you owe me one, maybe even more so." She exhaled sharply, clenching her jaw as she struggled to put her words together.  
  
"Gohan, don't be so stupid! Just let me apologise dammit, and accept my apology!" Sensing another argument boiling up again, Gohan finally submitted, slumping his shoulders as he sighed, pausing for a while before speaking.  
  
"Fine," Videl raised her eyebrows at him as he finally spoke, leaving her time to calm herself slightly. "I accept your apology, if you accept mine. I shouldn't have forced you to open up to me against your will. I shouldn't have been so over-protective, and I should've respected your decisions." To his surprise, the corners of her mouth tugged into a weak smile, an expression that tugged at his heartstrings and made him feel all warm inside, like hot chocolate on a cold day. ^_^  
  
"But, where would I be now if you weren't watching over me? True, you can be a real pain in the ass at high school, but look at all the detentions you got me out of!" Gohan's cheeks flushed red even more, and he returned a hand to the back of his neck again as he chuckled nervously. Videl couldn't help smirking at the 'cute' gesture he'd inherited from his father.  
  
"Heh, not that many to be honest." He quickly struggled to change the subject before she embarrassed him anymore. "But, where do we go from here? I mean, are you really gonna move here? Because, well," he paused to exhale sharply, avoiding her eyes. "I don't want you to leave Videl. I mean, not over something like this. Of course, if you want to, then, by all means..."  
  
"Gohan," Videl suddenly interrupted him before he rambled any further. "I've decided, not too leave. Not yet anyway. Gotta give that damn school another go, right? And, make some amends too."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Gohan's smile soon faded however as Videl's words began to make more sense to him. "Wait, don't tell me..."  
  
"Yup. You really think I'm gonna let those jerks get away? Hell no!"  
  
Before Videl could continue, and way before Gohan could protest, Bulma's voice yelled from the kitchen, startling them both slightly.  
  
"It's late you know, how about calling it a night? You guys want some hot chocolate before you hit the sack?"  
  
"Yes please Bulma!"  
  
"That would be great Bulma!"  
  
The two Saiyans grinned at each other as they answered at the same time, and Gohan stifled a yawn as he collapsed onto the sofa, followed by Videl next to him.  
  
"Man, what a day."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Gohan turned his head slightly to look at Videl, whose eyes were lightly closed as she calmly rested. He turned to copy her position, only to suddenly hear her voice as soon as he'd closed his eyes.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Mm hmm?" She smiled, but kept her eyes closed, as did he.  
  
"Did you really play nursemaid?"  
  
"Uh huh." Laughter filled the room suddenly and the blush returned to Gohan's cheeks yet again as Videl giggled. "Wouldn't you do the same for me?"  
  
Now it was Videl's turn to blush however, and she abruptly stopped laughing, opening her eyes to see Gohan staring back at her seriously.  
  
"Well....erm...eheh, what kind of a question is that?" Gohan responded with a shrug, and once again closed his eyes.  
  
"I dunno, ask yourself, I was simply returning your question." Videl raised an eyebrow as a smirk formed on Gohan's lips that even Vegeta would've been proud of. She couldn't help but tell herself how attractive he looked when he pulled that expression, not that he wasn't extremely good looking anyway. But right now was the perfect example of the witty charm he turned on every now and then that left her speechless and very embarrassed.  
  
"Now, do my ears deceive me, or does Videl have nothing to say for a change?" Before she could retort to his comment however, Bulma walked into the room carrying a tray of three steaming mugs, which she placed on the coffee table.  
  
"Here we are, careful, they're very hot." Videl and Gohan sat forwards slightly as Bulma nestled herself in an armchair. Too tired for words, the pair of them offered smiles now and then as they sat in silence. Bulma smiled like a Cheshire cat, trying to pretend that she hadn't noticed the friendly gestures.  
  
'How ironic,' she told herself as she ushered the two of them upstairs, telling them they needed their rest. 'They just came together on their own. How cute! Aw, I wish ChiChi wasn't pissed with me! And where the hell is Vegeta when you need him!?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Videl slept extremely well, so well infact, that when she eventually opened her eyes, the sun had already risen and was shinning through the drawn curtains. It would've been the perfect start to the day, since Videl guessed that it was way beyond morning, had it not been from the muffled shouts coming from downstairs. Videl could only match the fiery voice to one person: ChiChi. The thought of Gohan's feisty mother make Videl groan and pull the covers over her head, trying to escape from what awaited her downstairs. However, that did very little, if anything at all, to block out the shrieks from downstairs, and a little voice in Videl's head kept telling her to face her problems.  
  
'Easy to say,' she told herself as she got up and stretched. 'Not so easy to do.' The thought of the grilling ChiChi would undoubtedly give her was already giving Videl a headache. 'Better get it over with then...'  
  
Gohan sat downstairs, his back pressed against the sofa as far as it would go. Next to him sat his father, while Bulma desperately tried to calm the screaming ChiChi down as she yelled at anyone and everyone.  
  
"ChiChi please, Gohan's recovering from a stressful day, and-"  
  
"Oh, OH!! Well Gohan wasn't the only one who had a stressful day yesterday! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN. AND YOU BULMA!! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THINGS FROM ME!!!!"  
  
"ChiChi, please, try to calm down and be more reasonable."  
  
"REASONABLE? HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"CHICHI! I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE HERE!"  
  
"WELL I LOST MINE 18 HOURS AGO! Goku! You tell them, tell them how much sleep I had last night!" ChiChi, who had just slightly calmed herself, placed a trembling hand over her forehead.  
  
"Erm, well, I'm not quite sure honey. Heh, I must've fallen asleep straight away come to think of it." Gohan side-glanced at his father, wishing that sometimes, like now for instance, he could warn him before he said something stupid.  
  
"GOKU!! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE SUPPORTING ME HERE!!" Goku slumped back in the sofa, slightly frightened, and then turned a little serious.  
  
"Sorry ChiChi, I am being supportive. But, well, you haven't really given Gohan and Bulma chance to explain themselves. Isn't that a little, well, unfair?" He cringed as ChiChi shot dagger eyes at him, raising his hands as if to say 'please don't hurt me!' However, ChiChi sighed loudly and sat down on the edge on an armchair, folding her arms as she stared at both Bulma and Gohan.  
  
"Go ahead then, explain yourselves."  
  
Bulma and Gohan looked at each other, then started at the same time.  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
ChiChi's eyebrow twitched as the pair of them chuckled, then argued over who should start first.  
  
"Okay Bulma, go ahead."  
  
"Gohan, I really think you should go first."  
  
"No really, I insist."  
  
"But Gohan, it's your duty to explain this to your mother."  
  
"SOMEBODY GET TO IT BEFORE I COMPLETELY FLIP!"  
  
Bulma and Gohan once again looked at each other, but this time, Gohan lowered his head slightly, and then looked straight at ChiChi.  
  
"Mom, this is, all-"  
  
"It's all my fault Mrs.Son."  
  
All eyes turned to the doorway, and Gohan gaped at the girl who stood there. Several eyebrows rose, but ChiChi folded her arms, frowning more than ever.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" She suddenly stood up, and within seconds she was storming over to Videl, fists clenched. Goku suddenly leaped up to restrain his wife, while Gohan automatically went to Videls side. Bulma stayed in the middle.  
  
"ChiChi, please, for Kame's sake! Let Videl explain herself before you make judgements!" ChiChi shot dagger eyes at her husband, how softly held her back with his hands at her arms. Videl stepped forwards, her voice almost monotonous.  
  
"I got myself into trouble after school. It was all my own fault for getting mixed up with the wrong crowd. If it wasn't for Gohan, I.....I don't know where I'd be right now, or what mess I'd be in. So if you have to blame anyone, then blame me. I got Gohan involved; he was just worried about me, for leaving without a word. And Bulma, she was only trying to help. Please don't hold this against her. I completely understand if you want me to leave your place though."  
  
"No," now Gohan stepped forwards, staring at the bewildered ChiChi. "I'm to blame too. I sad some things to Videl, before she left that is. I was completely out of order, so, if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't of left the house."  
  
"I would've called you ChiChi," it was now Bulma's turn. Much to her delight, ChiChi had calmed down, her eyes slightly tearful. Obviously the stress and pressure had gotten to her, and being a mother herself, Bulma could completely relate to her. "But, Gohan and Videl needed to sort out their issues first. I didn't think you'd be that worried, seeing as I did tell you they were staying here."  
  
Silence followed, but it didn't last too long as ChiChi suddenly flung herself at Gohan, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER, do that to me again Gohan!" She pulled away to shake his shoulders at the word 'ever,' then hugged him once again. Gohan sighed and relaxed. He never wanted to hurt his mother, but it was difficult when she worried so much. He knew that it was about time she came to terms with the fact that he wasn't a little boy anymore. But, now wasn't the time to bring up that. ChiChi pulled away once again, wiping tearful eyes. She glanced at Videl, who looked down at the floor.  
  
"Videl, what exactly did you mean by, 'getting involved with the wrong crowd?'"  
  
Videl swallowed hard. Bulma had briefly lectured her about drugs and alcohol abuse, and no doubt ChiChi would hit the roof. Before she could explain however, Bulma stepped in.  
  
"It was nothing more than teenage experimentation and foolishness ChiChi. Videl didn't know what she was drinking at the time, but I doubt she'll be touching any alcohol for awhile."  
  
An almost relieved smile tugged at ChiChi's lips, and her shoulders slumped slightly.  
  
"Thank Kame!" She sighed then moved to stand opposite Videl, offering a sympathetic and mothering expression on her worn out face. "Well, I can't punish you for learning a lesson in life, but I hope you won't be so foolish in future. And what was all that about chucking you out?"  
  
Videl lifted her head to stare at the smiling ChiChi, who suddenly pulled her into a short, mothering embrace. Gohan exchanged glanced with the smiling Bulma, both relieved that it was all over, well, for now anyway. No doubt ChiChi would bombard them all with more questions, once she'd rested anyway. Goku however, scratched his head slightly, his face a picture of confusion.  
  
"So, what happened again? Who's shouted at who first? Man, I'm so confused."  
  
Everyone chuckled at his dimness, and while Bulma and ChiChi patched up their friendship with an embrace, Gohan exchanged whispered words with Videl.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what, telling the truth for once?"  
  
"And for backing me up."  
  
"Anytime Gohan."  
  
The demi-Saiyan watched as Videl grinned and turned to leave the room, heading upstairs to gather her things. Gohan couldn't help but grin as he turned to watch Bulma and ChiChi try to explain things to Goku. For some reason, he had a feeling that things were about to drastically change..... 


	12. Kung Fu Fighting

**Lone Survivor:**

A.N. 5/05/05 – Wow I can't believe it's been over a year since I last updated! I had loads of plans written up, and I've been writing another fanfic too, but me being me lost the damn plans . So this is all new stuff that I hadn't planned, but I hope you all enjoy reading it. My computer access isn't good at the moment, but I'll try to get this fic finished.

**Chapter 12: Kung Fu Fighting**

"And breathe in……and out……..aaaaaand relax."

Wednesday's very interesting drama lesson was coming to a slow end at last, and Videl found herself sighing as she breathed in, and out, and in, and out, over and over again to the teacher's commands. Of course, she could never admit that the breathing exercises were actually very relaxing, especially when lying down in a silent room, except for the soothing voice of the teacher.

"Psst…hey, Videl!" The blue eyed, raven-haired saiyan opened one eye and cocked her head to the side to stare at Eraza. "You gonna tell me where you were all yesterday? I missed ya girl!" The question merely made Videl groan and close her eye again as she turned her head to the other side. Which was just as well really seeing as Miss Tanaka was searching the room for the owner of the whispered voice. _'Geez she's so damn nosy.'_

The previous day had been awkward to say the least, but things had somewhat returned back to 'normal', if you could call the Son family normal that is. Goten had just been glad to see Videl again, and ChiChi was glad to have everyone back home. Gohan had kept to his room mainly to finish his homework off, and Videl just stayed out of his way. She had taken up enough of his time after all, and she felt she owed him some solitude at the very least. But the morning was just like all the others; Gohan made her coffee and breakfast, and then they had flown towards the city, landing in an alleyway to run to first class.

"Alright, now slowly rise into a sitting position, bringing your head up last. So curl onto your side, and then slowly raise your body. That's it Eve, slowly now." Everyone started to do as ordered, and Videl felt a short spell of dizziness as she finally lifted her head up. The bell rang right on cue though, and the sleepy looking students began to head for their bags and collect their books.

"Alright class, homework assignment is to read Act 3 of 'A Midsummer Nights Dream.' There will be a short test next week on it." A few 'awws' were heard in response, but Miss Tanaka merely giggled and shook her head. "Alright, class dismissed."

The students slowly began to file out of the class, heading for their next lesson. But Videl was last out of the class, and the consequence of that was a short chat with the teacher.

"Videl, a quick word please? I won't keep you long." Stopping dead in her tracks, the exit so close yet so far, Videl sighed and turned around, attempting to be co-operative.

"Yes miss?" Miss Tanaka smiled sweetly and spoke as she collected discarded textbooks from the seats and floor.

"Well, have you been told about the school councillor?" Videl gaped slightly in response, fumbling with the straps of her satchel. Did Miss Tanaka know about the other day? But who had told her? Gohan wouldn't, and Eraza didn't know anything about it.

"Um…n-no. Why?" She bit her lower lip anxiously, but Miss Tanaka smiled and shrugged gently.

"No reason, other than the fact that you're still new here. If you have any problems or just need some advice, or even just someone to talk to, then the school councillors office is room A12 on the ground floor." She paused, and Videl breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the conversation was over. "You are settling in okay right?"

'I spoke too soon,' Videl thought with a frustrated sigh, and folded her arms. "Yes. But, if I have any problems, I'll go straight to the councillor person. Are you done? Mr Masuda hates us being late."

"Oh! Yes, yes of course, sorry to keep you." Hesitating no longer, Videl turned and fled the classroom, running down the hall and up some stairs to reach the maths auditorium. How she hated this lesson and now she would receive a good telling off from the damn teacher.

The class all turned as they heard the creaky door open, and Mr.Masuda, who had been scratching at the blackboard with his white chalk, froze at the distraction. Gohan was last to lift his head from his textbook, and almost whacked his forehead as Videl timidly walked into the classroom. It was amusing how she tried to just go to her seat without an explanation, as if her lateness was no big deal.

"5Minutes late!" Mr Masuda announced, and Videl winced as she stopped, her back to him. "How dare you be so tardy Miss Satan."

"Apologies," she said quietly, but it wasn't enough, and Mr Masuda noticed the sarcasm in her tone. She quickly followed up with her truthful excuse before he could yell however. "Miss Tanaka wanted to see me after class."

"OH!" He jumped to conclusions, and Gohan sighed as he buried his head in his book. "So you misbehaved in one lesson, and now come here to misbehave too?"

"No," she replied flatly, gritting her teeth. No matter how hard she tried, there always had to be some jerk to ruin everything. "Ask her yourself, but I you don't want me in your lesson then I'll just leave." Her calmness was evidently annoying Mr.Masuda, and he stomped his foot as he snapped his chalk in half, only to point towards the seating area.

"SIT DOWN!" A grin struck her expression, only visible to the students who had enjoyed the little display, Videl was always entertaining to watch when arguing with a teacher, and she did play up to this attention a little. Finding her spare seat next to Gohan already taken by Eraza, Videl scowled over-protectively and sat down next to the annoying girl.

"Oh my gawd Videl," Eraza whispered once Mr Masuda had his back turned. "You're getting a detention for sure! Did Miss Tanaka really keep you behind class?"

"No," Videl lied through her teeth, opening her textbook as she refused to look at Eraza in fear she'd start to strangle her. "I went to smoke behind the bicycle sheds, duh." Now this caught Gohan's attention, and Eraza giggles, placing a hand over her mouth.

"You're so naughty! Were there any hot guys? Next time take me too, okay?"

Yet Videl looked past Eraza to see Gohan staring disapprovingly, his eyes anxious. 'Geez he still doesn't trust me,' Videl sighed, looking away to concentrate on the lesson, which passed as slowly as humanly possible. Yet after what seemed to be a lifetime of maths problems and equations, the bell finally rang to mark the end of the lesson and the beginning of lunch. Of course, no one dared to get up until Mr Masuda declared the real end of lesson.

"And therefore x3. Homework is the exercises on pages 53 and 55, class dismissed."

Shocked that she hadn't been called to stay behind class, Videl assumed that Mr Masuda would take it up with Miss Tanaka first, and so, happily retreated from the room with Eraza and Gohan following. There was already a long queue forming for the canteen, and both Gohan and Videl's stomachs were aching with hunger.

"I'm so hungry," the demi-saiyan announced, trying to break the silence. Eraza had skipped off to chat to a girl she said she hated, leaving just Gohan and Videl together.

"Yeah," he simply said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Sure, yesterday had been strange, and although he'd said that he wanted to put things aside, and it was in his nature to be forgiving, he still just, couldn't help wondering about Videl, constantly wondering therefore if she was lying or telling the truth.

"You're mad at me again," she sighed, and he suddenly turned to stare at her, his mouth wide open, as she looked away, her eyes sombre.

"What? No! I'm just…concerned."

"Concerned?" She arced a brow, taking a few steps forwards as the queue moved on a little. They both spoke in hushed voices amongst the rowdy crowds, their superior saiyan hearing picking up each other's replies easily.

"It's nothing, never mind."

"No," she stubbornly persevered, and Gohan sighed, knowing she wasn't about to give up so easily. "What happened to the clean slate? Do we have to start over again? Wow, that didn't last long." They were both impossible at times, and while she jumped to conclusions too quickly, he was too reserved at times to co-operate.

"Did you really smoke behind the sheds?"

"NO! Geez Gohan, I was joking to wind up Eraza."

"Well don't," her eyes snapped to his and she raised a brow, but Gohan merely cleared his throat and looked away. "You'll give yourself a bad….well…image."

"I don't care about what other people think of me." Well that was a lie, there was only one person whose opinion was valid to her, and she was talking to him right now.

"Well I do," his reply shocked her, hell it shocked him too, and they both stared at each other in bewildered silence. She had no idea how far a reputation stretched at high school though, and Gohan did. He had been labelled a geek already, but he didn't want to think about what Videl might be labelled as.

"Fine, I'll try to behave, for your sake."

Finally taking a seat at a table after receiving their meal trays, Gohan and Videl wasted no time and dug right in, though slower than they would at home. Eraza joined them briefly to discuss her favourite show on tv, boring the hell out of her dinner buddies. She was only trying to impress Gohan though, and each time she made physical contact with him, Videl would narrow her eyes. Gohan was too naïve too realise that Eraza was flirting, or he just wasn't interested at all. 'I'm not jealous,' Videl told herself as Eraza hugged Gohan with one arm around his shoulder, giggling as he made a silly comment. 'Nope, not jealous at all.'

"Have I got something on my face Videl? You've been staring for ages!" Eraza again giggled, but Gohan's curious eyes shot to Videl, turning her cheeks a little red.

"Uh…n-no. Sorry I was…thinking about….stuff."

"I know that look! You fancy someone. Oh c'mon, tell meeee! Oh god don't tell me it's Sharpner?"

"No way! I don't fancy anyone Eraza, I was just thinking." This only caused Eraza to frown though, and she became even more persistent, much to Videl's annoyance.

"You know, you never told me where you were yesterday. And you Gohan!" She folded her arms in a strop, and now Gohan began to panic also.

"Er..n-nowhere, haha!" He picked up his milk carton and looked away, trying to stay out of the conversation. Videl couldn't help but smile as she watched him, looking all innocent and childish as he tried to exclude himself from the conversation.

"Liar!" The sound of Eraza's voice however completely ruined the scene, and Videl realised enough was enough.

"Family emergency," she suddenly announced, adding quite rudely. "Which means that it's none of your business, ok?" Gohan slurped on his milk, nearly choking, and Eraza stared at Videl, blinking a few times as she stuttered.

"Oh…oh right." She picked at her fruit salad, but seemed a little upset. "Well, I was only asking, sorry to care." Her eyes fluttered around the room, while Videl rolled her eyes and stabbed her meatloaf. The girl was impossible, butting in on business that wasn't hers; any saiyan would know not to interfere.

"Oh look! There's George, he's been in hospital. I better go say hi." Eraza scuttled from her chair, as if she had been burnt by it, and dashed over to a table at the far end of the room. Gohan and Videl simply watched, and while Gohan was concerned, Videl couldn't care less.

"Good riddance," she reached for her rucksack with a mutter, and Gohan stared in disbelief. He never thought that Videl hated Eraza or anything, why would she? Eraza was always so nice, although a little annoying at times.

"Don't you think that was a little, well, harsh?"

"No," she replied coldly, looking over her timetable as she tried to change the subject. "Gym class next, what does that involve?"

"Don't change the subject, but, then again, I don't think you should do gym class." He trailed off, trying to occupy himself with his food, but Videl was already onto him.

"What? Why not! At least tell me what it is!"

"It's erm," he sighed, trying to explain it to her. "Like sparring, you play sports games and compete against each other." Her eyes brightened, showing excitement, which only made matters worse.

"Like a tournament?"

"No! No nothing like that, well maybe a little, oh I dunno." Videl folded her arms, losing her appetite as she pushed her tray forwards and sat back.

"Well whatever. So why can't I play these games too?"

"Because," Gohan felt hot under the collar, pushing his tray away also.

"Because what?" She had the urge to kick him under the table, and as hard as it was, managed to resist it, for now.

"Because even I find it hard not to get into trouble, so I can already imagine it to be impossible for you." He lowered his voice and leaned forwards towards her, as if discussing something top secret. "Humans are weaker, you'll end up hurting someone easily if you don't suppress your strength."

Videl leaned forwards also, grinning slightly and enjoying this close proximity. He could feel her breath tickling his face, making him feel a little, uncomfortable.

"Aw c'mon, I'll be a good girl Gohan. You and I both know you're stronger than me, I need someone to beat on."

"NO! No beating people up!"

"Ugh, I'm not gonna! You know what I mean, I need to…you know, win something. Please?"

He raised his eyebrows, her eyes examining her expression, the curve of her lips as she grinned mischievously, the sparkle in her eyes as she stared back at him.

"No flying, no bullying, and no cockiness." She only grinned more in response, chuckling as she finally sat back again, and he followed suit.

"Like I said, I'll be good, so don't worry. Wow finally a lesson I'm gonna enjoy, hehe!" Gohan nearly whacked his forehead,_ 'that's what I'm afraid of.'_

The lunch hour flew past quickly, and Videl soon found herself parting from Gohan as they arrived at the changing rooms. There were two gym teachers, a large, muscular man called Mr.Takeshi, and a fat woman called Ms.Harper. Several boys were dressed in curious outfits; padded armour, helmets, and spandex shorts, it reminded Videl of the saiyan armour.

"Are they going to battle?" She asked, and Gohan chuckled.

"No, they're going to play football. I dunno what you're gonna do about sports gear, maybe Eraza can help?"

"Ugh I'm not talking to her."

"Well if you wanna play the games then you gotta be wearing sports clothes." Videl scowled as Gohan smugly walked through the door labelled 'boys' with a stick figure of a man. Growling the depths of her throat, she walked through into the girl's changing rooms, to find loads of people getting changed into various outfits. She spotted Eraza on her own in the corner, trying to decide between different outfits that she had hung up. 'Trust her to bring more than 1 outfit.' Videl couldn't help but snigger, and casually made he way over, dumping her bag on the floor, which alerted Eraza to her presence.

"Oh, hey Videl. Maybe you can help? I dunno which outfit to wear." She was happy, but there was something deep in her voice that was a little off, making her slightly distanced through her fake happiness.

"I didn't mean to yell at you," Videl lied through gritted teeth, hating the fact that she had to be civil, but she really wanted to join in with this class. Eraza beamed though, oblivious to Videl's lies, and she suddenly reached to hug her tightly, an action that surprised Videl and almost made her growl.

"I'm sorry too!" She announced, and Videl rolled her eyes, refusing to hug back. "I didn't mean to pester you, I know everyone has their secrets." She finally pulled away, grinning like crazy and now turning to her clothes. "So which should I wear? And where's your gym bag?"

Videl took this as her chance to get some sympathy, looking down at the floor and acting all upset. "Um, well, I don't have any with me. I didn't know we were-"

"Oh my god!" Eraza interrupted, and Videl looked up. "You should've said! You can borrow mine." Of course, now Videl was worried that the clothes wouldn't fit. Eraza was pretty skinny, too skinny infact, while Videl was happily curvy, her muscles toned, her hips quite wide, and her chest a little fuller than Erazas.

"Here, how's this?" Eraza chucked a pair of green short shorts with two yellow stripes down the sides over to Videl, followed by a plain white vest top. "And they'll look cute with your sneakers!"

"Yeah, thanks Eraza, I owe you."

"No probs. Now I think I'm gonna wear this." She lifted a white tennis dress from the hanger and began to unzip her jeans, while Videl blinked. 'How is she going to fight in a dress? Ugh, I give up with this girl.'

"Yeah, that's erm….nice." She began to undress quickly, not liking being exposed in the room with jealous and curious eyes staring at everyone.

"I need a boob job," Eraza suddenly announced, sticking her chest out as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Videl rolled her eyes, her own bust strained against her top, and the shorts were more like hot pants, clinging to her every curve. "What cup are you?" Videl blinked, with no clue what the hell Eraza was talking about.

"Um, I dunno. Shouldn't we get going?"

"Oh yeah, heehee you're right. I really hate gym class though. Some martial arts expert is here today to teach us some self-defence classes."

Videl couldn't believe her ears, 'martial arts? Oh this is going to be good!'

They were last to enter the gymnasium, where several mats had been laid out and several people sat on benches waiting. A man with short black hair stood next to Ms.Harper, who shook her head as Eraza and Videl scuttled into the room.

"Glad you decided to join us," she muttered, then coughed to clear her throat. Most of the girls were gazing at the man dressed in orange gi, and Eraza gave Videl a nudge, her eyes glued to the 'hottie.' Videl already recognised him as a friend of Bulma's, and he recognised her with a wink, which Eraza misinterpreted.

"Oh my gawd Videl, he winked at me!" Eraza whispered while Ms.Harper called the register. "He's a major league baseball star! Can you believe it? I have his picture on my wall! He's so cute, don't you think?"

"He's okay," she muttered, glancing over at Gohan in his baggy tracksuit bottoms and baggy baseball t-shirt, hiding his muscles and looking nervous. Sitting next to him was Sharpner, wearing a vest top to show off his muscles, and tighter tracksuit bottoms. It was an amusing contrast, seeing as compared to Gohan; Sharpner was a bug waiting to be squashed.

"Alright class, today we have a treat. Mr Yamcha here has agreed to teach you a few defence move, so everyone pay attention, I don't want any injuries. Yamcha?" The man nodded with a cocky smile, aware that the girls were smitten; he loved the attention though.

"Alright, you need to like, pair up with someone. We're gonna work on grabs and holds." Eraza immediately latched onto Videl, whose eyes were scanning the classroom, latching onto a guy who sat on his own who she recognised as the jerk from the day before.

"Nate," she uttered under her breath, but Eraza heard, since she strained her ears to hear just about anything and everything.

"You know Nate?" The pair were walking towards a spare spot on the mat, and Videl scowled.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Eraza suddenly gasped, putting a hand to her lips as she stared at the boy. He was the school ruffian, not to be messed with and known to be quite the bully. No one wanted to work with him therefore, no one, except maybe Videl. "Sorry Eraza, but I got a score to settle."

Before Eraza could object, Videl was walking over to the man in question, her eyes intent as she scowled, folding her arms as she stood infront of him. He lifted his head, a cocky expression on his face aimed at the person who dared to work with him, but it soon faded as he recognised the face staring back at him.

"Heh, I was wondering what happened to you." He rose from the bench, and Videl smirked, playing along with the little charade.

"Likewise. I didn't know you were in my year."

"I'm not, well I shouldn't be. Heh, I flunked last year." It was amusing how he was proud of being a dumbass, and Videl's smirk widened.

"Figures, so you gonna work with me or what?" Her attitude matched his, and he chuckled cockily as he followed her onto the mat, his eyes pinned to her backside. Obviously he thought she had the hots for him, how wrong he was.

"Um, Mr Yamcha sir?" All eyes turned to Eraza, who stood on her own. "I don't have um, a partner." She bit her lower lip, and Yamcha laughed slightly.

"You can work with me then, and be my little assistant." She beamed and giggled, casually walking over, but there was a skip in her step while other girls looked on jealously. Gohan was too busy looking for Videl though, and when he finally spotted her at the back of class, he wasn't happy about the guy she was working with.

"Your boyfriend is givin me dagger eyes," Nate announced with a smirk, but Videl couldn't face Gohan, not yet. She was too busy concentrating on Yamcha's instructions, and watching Eraza blush bright red like a berry.

"He's not my _boyfriend_," she answered under gritted teeth, embarrassed that he even thought that.

"Well he acts it." Videl rolled her eyes, if he carried on being so friendly, she'd just wanna beat him up even more.

"You two, quit chatting and listen." Yamcha was trying to demonstrate what he described as a 'death hold' and how to avoid it. Eraza seemed to be enjoying herself though, with Yamcha behind her and his arm around her throat, and the other holding her arm to her back.

"Er, anytime now Eraza. I'm strangling you, you're meant to be trying to escape!"

"Oh! Um…what do I do again?" He sighed while several people laughed, and let go of her neck. "Okay, let's try this again. Gohan work with Eraza, you there, come here and help me demonstrate." Sharpner stepped forwards rather cockily, while Eraza was just as happy to be working with Gohan. Videl didn't like it of course, and shuffled on the spot with agitation.

"If he's not your boyfriend," Nate whispered, observing her carefully. "Then why are you-"

"Shut up," Videl hissed, clenching her fists at her sides. "Or do I have to make you shut up?"

"Oh I see," he smirked, looking down his nose at her. "You're the violent type. Think you can beat me up eh? Sorry, I don't hit girls."

"Then make an _exception_," before he could say anything else, Videl brought her fist back to slam into his face. His surprised cry made everyone turn round to watch as the fight broke out, and Videl held already moved behind Nate, putting the demonstration to the test as she strangled him with her arm, holding one of his arms behind his back in a firm fold.

"Uh, yeah that's it," Yamcha panicked, hoping that he could cover up the fight. "Now he has to reverse the hold. Everyone pay attention."

Nate was struggling though, and in one swift movement managed to break the hold by twisted and turned, suddenly flipping Videl onto her back. Several people gasped and clapped, but Videl hadn't exactly been trying to hurt Nate, and had even helped him flip her just for the hell of it. She wasn't done with him yet though, and suddenly trapped his ankles with her legs, making him lose his balance and fall onto his back. Laughing, she flipped to her feet, getting in her fighting stance as the students crowded around, eager to watch this fight. Gohan meanwhile, whacked his forehead with his palm, but even Yamcha wanted to see this fight.

"Go Viddy!" Eraza yelled, the pet name made Videl scowl while Nate slowly got to his feet; his back was aching from the fall.

"Bitch!" He scowled, "what the hell was that for?" Gohan frowned over-protectively as Nate insulted Videl, his anger rising to the point of not being able to control himself.

"Part of the lesson," she said innocently. "Now, where were we?" She suddenly launched a punch at Nate's face, a punch she had thought was weak, but on contact, the smack made a few people wince as if they felt Nate's pain. Twice he had been punched, and that was enough to make him fight back.

"Crazy slut," he insulted once more, giving her a hard shove, yet she stood firm and grinned, pushing him back. While his shove was useless, hers sent him flying backwards, skidding across the floor. He was back on his feet in no time though, advancing towards Videl with an angry expression, wiping the blood that seeped from his nose with the back of his hand. Too bad Ms.Harper entered the room at that moment, to see Gohan rushing to Videl, only to block the punch that Nate had unexpectedly thrown. Videl, angry at Gohan for interrupting, lashed out wildly, trying to get past Gohan who made himself a human barrier between the two opponents. Nate, shocked that Gohan was un-phased by his strongest punch, stumbled backwards and fell down onto the floor.

"You're both a pair of freaks!" He announced, and the room went deathly silent as Gohan looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. Enough was enough, and Nate deserved everything that Videl had given him, and more. Giving Videl a little shove backwards, she could only watch as Gohan strode towards Nate like a deadly tyrant, and suddenly lifted him off the floor like he weighed nothing. Several students gasped, Sharpner couldn't believe his eyes, but Yamcha found this whole thing very entertaining, even though Eraza was tugging his sleeve and begging him to stop the fight.

"Watch your mouth," Gohan said darkly, but the sudden blow of a whistle made everyone jump, and the crowd parted as Ms.Harper stalked forwards. Gohan already knew the consequences to his actions, everyone did infact. When Ms.Harper was fuming like she was now, it could only mean one thing.

**"SON GOHAN! MY OFFICE….NOW!"**


	13. Greeneyed Monsters

**Lone Survivor:**

* * *

A.N. 5/05/05 – Weeeee reviews! Haha! hops around like a happy bunny ….ahem…. cough Yes reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write quicker . So BIG Thankyou to all the peeps who took the time to review, really, I mean it, it's great . So um, another unplanned chapter, let's see where this goes . Cos I sure as hell don't know, hehe. Only that chapters are gonna get a little 'naughty' I'll say no more o.o'

* * *

**Chapter 13: Green-eyed Monsters**

The sun was starting to set amongst orange clouds, shadows fading as the moon was preparing its watch over the Earth. But while many students of Orange Star High relaxed at home after their tiresome days at high school, three students still remained. They sat in silence in the main hall, which served as detention hall after hours, sharp pencils scratching away on the paper before them, repeating the same lines over and over.

'_I must not start unnecessary fights, I must not start unnecessary fights, I must not…….I must not use the word unnecessary ever again…'_

Gohan nearly head butted his desk, the words he wrote over and over echoing in his mind, which was the point of the exercise of course. Though, he had no lesson to learn, because he never started 'unnecessary' fights in the first place, and he definitely didn't start this once. His eyes wondered over to Nate infront of him, narrowing as he had the urge to blast him or, something. It was his fault for being such an egotistical jerk, but then, it was also the fault of another. His eyes shifted to the demi-saiyan, watching as she scribbled away, her cerulean eyes pinned to the desk.

'_Dammit Videl, why can't you control your temper?'_ He sighed, shaking his head slightly, _'and why can't I control these, protective urges?'_ The words of Vegeta rang in his mind from Bulma's pool party.

"We call it, 'bonding.' You may not know it, but your body and mind has selected a mate for you. Whether you choose to actually make her your mate is up to you."

Yet as he thought about those words of advice, his pencil began to record them onto the paper, and he was now even studying Videl's features. A strand of her jet-black hair was falling over her face, which she kept tucking behind her ear, only for it to fall once more. He wanted to laugh at her expense, and say, "oops, there it goes again!" Infact he was now slightly grinning, his attention drawn to her legs as she uncrossed them under the table. Neither of them had been given time to change, ordered directly to attend detention after a rather fiery explanation session. Ms.Harper had punished all three of them, so here they were now, Videl wearing those short shorts that were making Gohan almost drool.

"Problem, Son Gohan?"

"Gah!" He jumped in his chair, looking away from Videl just as she looked up to catch his eyes on her. But he had bigger problems as he looked up to come eye to eye with the deputy headmaster, a scary man with bulging eyes behind thick-framed glasses, which simply made his eyes even bigger. He was short and plump, with red cheeks and thick hair, which was so obviously a toupee.

"Uh, no! No problem at all sir!" Gohan panicked and began to write his lines again, yet, the previous lines that he had written caused even more panic. To top it all off, the deputy head was scanning over his work, and was not impressed when he found a sentence completely different to the task.

"We call it…bonding?" He read it out loud, but Gohan quickly screwed up the piece of paper before he could read anymore.

"Haha! Um, sorry I was thinking about, um." The deputy head raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Gohan thought of his excuse, strong hands screwing the paper up to tightly into a tiny ball. "Biology! Yes…biology, ha ha!"

"50more lines," came the sudden stern verdict, as the deputy head didn't buy it, but wasn't going to delve into the mind of a hormonal teenage boy either. Each glance at Miss Satan will be an extra 10, understand?"

"Yessir!" Gohan almost saluted, but sighed as he realised he'd also have to redo the extra 20 or so lines that he'd screwed up. _'Aww man,'_ he attempted a sneaky glance, only to hear another shout of "10more lines!" _'Geez does he have eyes in the back of his head?'_

'_I will not disrupt lessons or set bad examples to visitors. I will try not to disrupt lame lessons but I WILL set bad examples. Heh, ugh! Damn hair!"_

Videl's amusement as she scribbled away was again interrupted as her hair fell forwards from behind her ear. The sound of a voice breaking that awful and uncomfortable silence forced her to immediately look up, her eyes moving to Gohan since his name had been called, only to catch his eyes rather indecently on her. Her own eyes widened under raised brows, her cheeks colouring slightly as she shuffled in her chair, feeling uncomfortable. Never had a member of the opposite sex looked at her in such a manner, well maybe on the odd occasion, but coming from Gohan just made it worse.

'_How long was he staring for? Is he mad at me again? Aw man, I can't go a day without pissin him off or something._' Now _she_ had the urge to head butt her desk, tapping her pencil nib on the desk in a constant beat as she nibbled her lower lip. _'Okay, so maybe picking a fight in class was a little, wrong. But if he didn't want detention he should've stayed out of it. Not like I needed his help anyway.'_

She scowled as she stared at Nate's back, knowing he had a cocky smile on his face by the way he was so in-control of the situation, casually lounging in his chair, very quietly humming a song every now and then. Videl felt her fists clenching, the urge to give him another smack was just too strong, but she had to calm herself, for Gohan's sake if not her own. She nearly broke Nate's nose with her violent punches; luckily for him she hadn't, but she now wished she had.

"Alright, it's gone 5o'clock. Hand me your papers, but you can all finish the lines for extra homework to be placed on my desk tomorrow morning. I hope the three of you have learnt your lessons. Your parents have been notified."

That spelt double trouble for Gohan as he moved to the front of the main hall, shrugging his satchel onto his shoulder and handing over his crumpled papers. He'd cheated and used a little saiyan speed to finish the job with immaculate handwriting, much to the deputy's annoyance. Videl had also been smart enough to do this, but her narrowed eyes were glued on Nate as he casually strolled off, throwing his papers down on the deputy's desk and ignoring the telling off he receiving on his way out.

"Talk about an attitude problem," Videl mumbled to herself, catching up with Gohan as he took quick strides towards his locker. He looked moody, and she couldn't blame him either. They'd get home pretty late now, and ChiChi would cause even more unnecessary grief no doubt. She couldn't help but pity him for having such a feisty mother therefore, sometimes _unnecessarily_ feisty.

"So," she tried to start a conversation, watching him unload his bag, then reload with more books. "Um…"

"No Videl, I'm not angry with you. Well, I am, but…"

"But?" She grinned, loving the fact that he was admitting his involvement was his fault.

"But I got involved, blah blah blah. Point made." He exhaled sharply in a huff as he glanced at her grinning face, beaming at his honesty, but she hadn't quite won yet.

"_But_, and this is an important point for you in particular. If you hadn't of started the fight, then I wouldn't have gotten myself involved!" Her grin faded, and she followed him like a bothersome fly, buzzing around him from left to right as she tried to squash his invalid point.

"Uh uh, that's bullshit and you know it. I didn't ask you to interfere, you just….did. I was gonna win!"

"You were gonna get suspended."

"But I would've won!" Gohan rolled his eyes, sighing as the setting sun welcomed them as they reached the exit at long last.

"Winning isn't everything. You just," he paused, catching his tongue before he said something he _knew_ he would regret. An accusation that was so dangerous, he couldn't afford to spell it out to her, even though he was 100 convinced that his suspicions were correct. He had seen the way Videl was staring at Nate constantly, stares which made him wonder and jump to conclusions, each suspicion making room for another, until he was in a silly state. "Nevermind, there's no point in arguing. You're right, I'm wrong. You win."

"UGH!" Videl hadn't won, that she knew because he as being so secretive, and she even stomped her foot to vent her frustration as she stopped. "Son Gohan you infuriate me I swear!"

To her further frustration, he chuckled, repeat, chuckled, at her sudden remark. It was patronising, but, why wasn't it annoying her? It should've, but, it didn't. Instead a smug grin tugged at her lips, and she suddenly gave him a playful push to his back, making him step forwards a little. He yelped in response, not expecting the little physical rebuke, now to watch as she laughed slightly and walked ahead with a skip and a swing in her step. His mouth hung open, was she purposely swinging her hips? Luring her to her in such an animalistic way? Because it had worked, and like a zombie, he followed, his eyes wide under raised brows.

"So how's your mom gonna react to th-AH? Gohan!" Videl had suddenly stopped to look over her shoulder, only to feel his hard chest slam into her back before she could finish her sentence. She yelped in response, being forced to step forwards as she almost fell over, and Gohan nervously laughed, putting his hand at the back of his neck like his dad would in such a situation. His eyes had been stuck to her backside so badly that he hadn't even realised she had stopped moving.

"Eheh," he laughed nervously, gulping as he swallowed hard. The feeling of his groin area unexpectedly hitting the ass he'd been staring at…'_oh boy, think of……um……famine and suffering' _His cheeks were burning up, and he had to look away from her, feeling hot under the collar. "Sorry…um, what did you say again?"

Videl was just as embarrassed, still nibbling on her lip, she'd break the skin with her sharp teeth if she wasn't careful. The fact that he wasn't even paying attention to her made her even more curious as to what he _was_ paying attention to, or what he was thinking about.

"I wish you wasn't so secretive," she randomly announced, her eyes following him as he took this as his cue to walk into an alleyway, following him so that they could safely take flight.

"I thought you could read me like a book?" He retorted, a delayed response, but one that shocked her all the same. Yes she had said that at some point, but she was more surprised by the fact that he had remembered her saying it.

"But this book now has plot turns and twists, and I don't like it." He laughed slightly, running a hand through his thick hair, which the wind was intent on messing up as it blew against his direction, pushing his hair to the side and back.

"Well that's just too bad, I mean, you're the damn mystery of the universe."

"Heh, really? Wow, thanks!" He stared at her and her smug smile, his Adam's apple shifting as he again swallowed hard.

"Um, well every girl is."

"Oh." She abruptly turned away, no longer feeling so special anymore. "So, Eraza for example, she confuses you?" She acted like she didn't care what his answer would be, but he frowned at her choice of an example to use.

"Eraza? Well, yeah I guess so, sometimes. But I-"

"How long have you known her?" He double blinked as she cut him off, staring at Videl with his wide brown eyes.

"Since I started school I guess, but hey, what's with the-"

"So you're pretty close?"

Now he nearly fell out the sky, but she was so calm and serious about the subject, refusing to face him eye to eye. _'Is she…jealous? Of….Eraza? But, Eraza hasn't done anything! Has she?'_

"She's always talking about you," Videl noticed his silence, and quickly covered up her questions as she realised she was treading on dangerous grounds. "I think she wants you to set her up with Yamcha."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, a sigh that Videl heard, making her even more curious to the reason behind his evident relief. "Oh yeah, she's had the hots for him since I can remember. It's kind of annoying listening to her talk to him non stop, I mean, I really don't wanna hear about who she fancies, and which guy has the cutest smile, or the cutest ass." He shuddered at the memories of her conversations about guys in the absence of George, her gay best friend. Gohan couldn't, and wouldn't take George's place, much to Eraza's distress. That was before she realised that Gohan was actually pretty cute too. But Videl misinterpreted Gohan's response, frowning slightly as she sped up, just wanting to get home and eat.

"That's….interesting."

ChiChi was in the foulest of moods before Gohan and Videl even returned home, and they exchanged glances mid air. How did they know this you ask? Well for starters, she was standing in the doorway to the Sons house, with the meanest of scowls fixed on her face. Her arms folded, and Videl could swear her eyes were glowing red, while Gohan was sure he could see steam coming from her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PICKING FIGHTS AT SCHOOL! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME? PEOPLE WILL THINK WE'RE A FAMILY OF FREAKS!"

Both Gohan and Videl had the urge to fly past the house into the wilderness of the mountain region beyond, but that wouldn't go down with ChiChi too well either. No, they had to face the consequences, even though they were already grounded thanks to Videl and her 'experimentation.'

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry Mrs Son."

They both lowered their heads as they landed, looking so cute in their scolded state, that ChiChi calmed down a little, but only enough to lower her voice to a more comfortable audible level.

"Gohan you should know better! I didn't raise my first born to act like an animal! And you Videl, you should be treading carefully after the mess you got yourself into young lady! I swear I try to be a good mother and you throw it back at me! Oh the pain I suffer."

ChiChi had the knack of hitting you were it hurt the most without even throwing a punch. She was so melodramatic and over the top, but Gohan hated it when she made him feel guilty, and like the true mommies boy that he was, he rushed over to hug his mother, much to Videl's disgust.

"Mom we're really sorry! Really! It just…happened."

Videl however, took a more different approach.

"Yeah well, what he said. I've said sorry, but the guy deserved it. You don't let people push _you_ around ChiChi, so why should we?"

Now for once, ChiChi was actually stumped for words. Gohan and Goten didn't dare talk back to her like that, and here was the guest in her house, acting like a little hussy who owned the place. It was rather, infuriating to say the least, especially as Videl pushed her way past casually to enter the house.

"You watch your mouth!" Gohan was equally gob-smacked, simply watching as his proud mother ran after Videl, pestering her with yells. "I deserve a little more respect around here. You can do all chores for the week_, both_ of you!"

Now, if extra homework and chores wasn't enough to deal with in one night, then waking up late the next morning was just the icing on the cake. Videl had fallen asleep reading 'A Midsummer Night's Dream,' her own dreams filled with pesky fairies and pixies constantly buzzing around her. She was Helena, madly chasing after her Demetrius, who happened to be Gohan, while Demetrius madly chased after his Hermia, a.k.a Eraza, and Eraza welcomed those affections quite happily. And it so happened that Videl suddenly sat up in bed, breathing heavily as if she had been fighting. Her book fell to the floor with a thump, and she ran a hand through her wavy hair. Well, in her dreams she had fought with Eraza, but now her dream was so preposterous to her to the point of laughter.

'_Me and Gohan? Get real! Heh, that's just….funny?'_ She double blinked, re-thinking her words, but it was too early to be thinking of such ideas, and she chuckled as she changed the subject to something more satisfying. _'Haha, but Eraza really is a hernia, that's for sure.' _Although, looking at the clock wiped the smile off her face instantly._ 'Holy crap!'_

And so, that's how Videl for the first time, found herself standing in Gohan's room. She had hoped that the creek of his door as she opened it would wake him up and save her that journey towards his bed, but he was sleeping like a baby, a baby that hadn't slept in years by the looks of it. By the looks of it, he'd been tossing and turning all night, leaving his pillows all messy, infact one had been thrown to the floor. His quilt only reached his waist, and one of his legs hung off the bed while his muscular arms were stretched out, one resting on his chest, while the other rested by his head. She found herself biting her lower lip due to many reasons. For one thing, he looked like he was having a good dream. Secondly, she didn't want to wake him up therefore. And thirdly, she didn't want to step any closer_, especially_ when he looked so gorgeous!

'Get a hold of yourself,' she commanded herself firmly, swallowing hard as she lifted her head and took a step towards him. _'It's Gohan, remember? The one who infuriates you to hell and back?' _But he looked so wonderfully masculine, that musky saiyan scent making her quite nervous around him, yet compelled to stay. Those rippling muscles, highlighted by a streak of sunlight that crept threw the blinds to make him look like a golden Adonis, it was enough to make Videl swoon like a hopeless romantic.

'_GAH! Stop it!'_ She had to pinch herself and shake her head, taking that big last stride to his bed, wasting to more time as she reached out to shake his shoulder. Now, she had anticipated him to slowly wake up by her gentle touch, and would've pulled away as quickly as she could to quickly tell him they were late then make her exit. Only problem was, that wasn't exactly how he was going to react. Infact, she didn't even have time to pull her hand away, as he grabbed her wrist as soon as he felt contact with his skin. Ever since being taken from his dad by Radditz, Gohan had been alert even when sleeping, and this was a fine example as he was prepared to catch whoever was disturbing him. Well, perhaps that's a lie. Maybe it was the strong feminine scent that he sensed that made him react in such a way. Well, either way, he had yanked the wrist, forcing the owner of it to fly forwards and roll with him across his wide bed, but not quite a double, until he had captured the person beneath his body, pinning them down to be questioned. Only problem now was, his eyes had widened at the fragile form sandwiched between him and the mattress, shocked brown eyes meeting equally shocked blue eyes.

"V-Videl?"

She was breathing so heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. For a second, she simply lay there, but then she started to struggle. For that second, he had enjoyed the feeing of her body beneath his, natural instincts kicking in to relax in such a situation, and make him forget himself for a moment.

"Get off me!"

He suddenly snapped to attention and sat up, allowing her to scuttle away like a frightened mouse, crawling away from him and nearly falling off the edge of the bed. She was still in a state of shock, though he wasn't so panicked, and actually looked quite calm.

"What were you doing in my room?" He asked the question so calmly and innocently, though his voice was hushed since he didn't want to wake his parents up. That would just be, beyond embarrassing, especially with Videl so flustered.

"Wha…I…you," she paused to inhale deeply, not quite able to string a sentence together. "What the hell were _you_ doing you mean?"

"Me? I thought I was being attacked!" Their yells were hushed, but he couldn't take the situation seriously when she was standing there in her nightclothes, looking all sleep-tousled and flustered. He had to pull the quilt to cover the very embarrassing reaction she was having on his body, luckily for him, she didn't notice.

"I was trying to wake you up! Do you have any idea what time it is?" He blinked at her, managing to draw his eyes away to glance at his clock, which made his eyes widen further.

"I do now."

"Yeah well….now you see….so…yeah." She was still having problems dealing with the fact that his body had been pressed against hers, those hard muscles pressing against her soft curves. The wildness and animal like nature of his actions still had her quite speechless. But what bothered her the most, was the fact that, deep down, she had kinda, _liked it_. Naturally she would never admit that easily, to him or herself. _'What am I thinking? Gohan must never find out!'_

"So, why are you still standing there?" His voice suddenly brought her back to reality, and she moved her lips, only no words came out. Had she really been staring at him for that long?

"I call the bathroom first!"

Well at least one part of the plan went well, because Videl ran from the room as quickly as her legs could carry her, leaving a very confused Gohan in a very irritating state. _'Kame, why me? Of all the people…do you have to torment me?' _He sighed, getting out of the bed to open his blue blinds, welcoming the dawn view of orange and red clouds.

"Red sky in the morning, shepherds warning," he uttered, laughing slightly. "Bit late for that. Ten minutes to get to school on time, even if we left now, we'd still be late.'

He sighed, pulling on his dressing gown to stroll downstairs, hearing the shower on in the bathroom. He needed a cold shower as well, but his anxiety about the day ahead was enough to calm his raging hormones.

"Maybe we can pull a sickey without a note? Or I could fake a note. Or maybe not, mom would kill me if she found out. OH! Or maybe we can fake an accident on the way to school? Yes, that'll work." He was plotting away as he prepared breakfast as always, since Videl didn't know how to cook, well she did, but she always burnt the meal. She didn't want to learn how to be a better cook either, but it didn't bother Gohan, who actually like to cook. He was meticulous and patient enough to prepare the best meals, that he even rivalled ChiChi's skills.

Videl meanwhile, paced her room. The shower had worked, until she stepped out of the bathroom to hear Gohan humming downstairs. It was enough to set her on edge again. _'How am I gonna face him?'_ She asked herself, _'crap, how am I gonna spend the day with him?'_

She grabbed her timetable, nearly fainting as she realised all her lessons but one were with Gohan. Double history, followed by double biology, then double English literature, with a nice relaxing art lesson to end the day. _'I can't do this,'_ she convinced herself shakily, folding the timetable up over and over. She needed to occupy herself with something and get her mind off the young man downstairs.

'_But he'll know it's because of….what happened. He'll think I'm a coward or something. Phft, well it's his fault! I guess I could fake a sicky.'_

She found that she couldn't fold the paper anymore, scowling as she looked down at her shaking hands. She hadn't really had the famous 'birds and the bees' talk, making her a bit of a prude when it came to, things involving the 'opposite sex'. Or was her reaction normal afterall? She had no idea, and she had no one to ask either, well, there were people to talk to, but she didn't wanna talk to someone she knew.

"Um, Videl?" The knock at the door followed by _his_ voice nearly made her jump out her skin, infact she did yelp a little.

"Um….yeh?"

"I made breakfast downstairs, and take as long as you want, I've got an excuse planned for why we're late, but you're gonna have to lie a little, okay?"

'_Geez he's so calm! Why is he so calm? Why can't I be like that?'_

"Erm…yeh, ok then."

"Alright well, I'm gonna go take a shower." Videl's ears pricked as she heard his footsteps move away from her door and towards the bathroom. She fiddled with the lemon towel wrapped securely around her body, pondering over whether she should even go to school or not. As she looked for some clothes to wear, certain words ran through her mind as her eyes rested on her drama textbook just lying on the floor by her bed. It was like an omen, or, something.

"If you have any problems or just need some advice, or even just someone to talk to, then the school councillors office is room A12 on the ground floor."

The helpful words of Miss Tanaka, and the words Videl had sniggered at and brushed aside. How ironic that she should now seriously consider something she had previously frowned at…


End file.
